Fates Winding Road
by CareMarie
Summary: Bella's world was turned upside down in a matter of minutes. What happens when she finds out everything she knew, was nothing but lies?
1. Preface

Life can change everything in a moment. Your entire world can shatter and crash down on you, before you even know what had just hit you.

Life is cruel and there's nothing you can do about it. The people in the world are cruel and most are fools.

People say that you can choose the path in which your life goes or there's always something good that comes from what is bad.

Well those people can just kiss my ass. You don't choose the path you take, fate does. And let me tell you, fate is one fucking dirty bitch. Fate don't play fair. Fate doesn't care who gets hurt or dies. Fate just takes everything and never gives back.

Fate made my life hell. Took everything away from me. Then fate decided to be even more of a fucking bitch and throw something else into the game we all call life. Everything I knew was a lie.

Yeah, life could change at a moments notice. I knew that all to well.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I do, however, own this plot. **

**Chapter One:**

**Bella Point Of View**

Growing up, I got everything a person could want. My mother, Renee, was lovable, fun, and probably my best friend, and my dad, Phil, gave us everything; he was a professional baseball player. Because of that, mom was able to be a stay at home wife like she always wanted.

Me, hell, I was able to get away with anything and everything. I got good grades and always did as my parents asked of me, so they pretty much gave me free run of my life.

I love to party and hang out with my friends. I didn't drink very often for two reasons. One, I was only sixteen, and two, when your dad played professional baseball you always had people fallowing you around.

They wanted the money shot. You know the types I'm talking about: they follow you around with cameras, waiting for you to make an ass out of yourself. Then you'd see yourself on the front of some magazine and know they just made thousands off of that picture.

Then to make my life even better, I had James. He was everything I could ever want. Tall, blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, muscular: he was sweet and treated me like a queen. James and I have been dating for a little over a year now. We met my freshman year in high school, and he was a sophomore.

"Bella!" I groaned as my mother's voice floated into my room from downstairs. Today was a family day, which always included James; we had these days every month. We would go out to a movie and dinner or an amusement park, whatever sounded fun.

Since mom was twenty-three weeks pregnant, I knew the amusement park was out of the question. I laid there in my bed wondering what we were going to do today. It was dad and James's turn to pick, so only God knows what we were going to do.

Hopefully it wasn't another day at the batting cages. I felt myself cringe at the memory of the last time we went. I think I ended up getting hit by more baseballs then I actually hit. And I probably still have the bruises to prove it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. I groaned and rolled over, faking sleep. I heard the door knob jiggle, before I heard a sigh, fallowed by the footsteps walking down the hall. I always kept my door locked. James and I had a key,and mom and dad knew where the key was in case of an emergency, but they never used it unless they had to.

I was doing a happy dance in my head that they were going to leave me alone, until I heard the jiggle of my door knob again. I quickly held my breath, as if the person was in the room and could see me. I silently chuckled at my antics. I heard a key slide inside into the knob and knew who it was.

I decided to play with James, keeping up my act of sleeping. Soon I heard my door open, then close and the sound of the lock before my bed was dipping down and warm arms wrapped around me.

"Babe, no offense, but you really suck at acting." James whispered in my ear. I moaned aloud from his warm breath hitting my cooled skin. I rolled over in his arms so I was facing him before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"What if I said I was acting so everyone would leave me alone until I had a sexy man in my bed to hold me?"

"Then I'd say that you still suck at acting, and I need to find this sexy guy, and beat the shit out of him for getting in my girl's bed." I giggled and playfully hit James. He slid under the blankets and as soon as he did, I rolled so that I was on top of him. I bent down placing my lips on his before sliding my tongue into his warm, wet mouth. I ground my hips into him, which led to him placing his large hands on my ass. "Bella, must you wear clothes like that?" He groaned out. I nodded my head knowing that he was going to enjoy this part of his present. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, as well as family day, today is James's birthday.

"Mmhm, happy birthday baby," I purred into his ear. I kissed my way down his clothed body until I hit his waist. I moved my hands under his t-shirt, moving my fingers along his skin. I felt his muscles tense before they relaxed. I loved the feel of his soft skin on my fingers. He sat up, making both of us in sitting positions, while taking off his shirt.

He took off my top, leaving me completely bare for him to see. His eyes raked over me, and I could see the lust in them causing his crystal blue eyes to turn a darker shade of blue. I pushed myself up to my knees so I could make quick work of undoing his jeans. I pushed him back onto my bed, kissing him again. I felt his high press on my ass, before he lifted himself to push his jeans down. I moaned at the feeling of him pressing against me, skin on skin.

I heard him open the condom wrapper, and then his hand brushing against me to put the condom on. Once his hands were on my hips, I slid myself down onto him slowly, enjoying the feeling of him. Once he was completely in me, I sat there, loving the feeling of being completely filled. I slowly started rocking my hips against him before picking up my pace. Soft moans filled my bedroom, blocking out all other sounds. The world didn't exist right now, just James and I. I felt the knot in my stomach and gasped when James moved his hand down to where we were joined before pressing his thumb to my clit. That's all it took before I yelled out his name, triggering his own release.

"Bella, baby, I love you." James whispered into my ear,making me moan. I rolled off of him before crawling out of bed.

"I love you to!" I yelled over my shoulder, entering my bathroom. I took a quick shower, washing my face, body and hair before jumping out. Before walking out of my bathroom, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I took one step into my room before I stopped dead in my tracks. James was wearing his black DC shoes, low rise jeans, his blue fox t-shirt, his black eyelet cuff and the necklace that both of us had. I felt a whole new arousal move its way through me and started down my leg.

James smirked at me before walking towards me. One touch, that's all it took, one damn touch, and I felt my knees start to give out on me. He kept eyeing me as he stopped behind me, pulling my back against his chest. He palmed my breasts before ghosting his hand down. His finger slid through my folds, making me grind into his hips.

"Baby, you're so wet already." He said in a breathy whisper. He slipped a finger into me while working my clit. I felt the tension build before it exploded. Soon James was the only thing holding me up. Once I was able to stand on my own, he stepped away from me. "Baby, you need to get dressed before your mom comes up here and drags us out for the day. I'll meet you downstairs." With that he walked out of my room.

I quickly dried off before putting on my necklace, and James's cuff. Those were always the first things I put on and the last things I took off. I grabbed a blue bra set out of my top drawer then out of my second grabbed a pair of my dark jeans. After I pulled them on, I went to my closet looking for a shirt and shoes. I found a fun blue and purple tank top and my tan shoes. I threw those on before leaving my room.

Walking down the stairs, I could hear my parents and James talking. I smiled at the thought. James really did fit in with my family and hopefully one day, he would be legally.

"How nice of you to join us,Bella," I playfully glared at my father.

"So…. What are we doing today?" I asked while walking into James's opened arms.

"Well, we were just going to drive around and see what looked like fun." James's spoke in my ear, while placing a chaste kiss there. I hummed my agreement before grabbing a bottle of water and strawberry breakfast bar.

When we got done eating, we all piled into mom and dad's black Mercedes. Driving around, we first came to a movie theatre. Since it was the guys turn to pick, of course they made us watch Black Knight. After the movie and walking out of the theatre, mom and I looked at each other before we busted up laughing.

"That was such a stupid movie!" I choked out.

"Only the guys would pick that!" Mom chuckled out.

When we finally calmed down, my ribs where hurting and the guys were looking at us almost heartbroken, which of course, made me start laughing again.

"You should see yourselves!" I grabbed my sides before doubling over. James walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around me. I thought he was going to just hold me. Man, I was so wrong. He quickly started tickling my sides, making me laugh harder.

"Take it back Bella. It was an awesome movie!"

"No, I'll never take it back." I laughed out.

"Fine, I won't stop then." Then a plan floated into my mind.

"Okay, okay, okay, the movie was awesome! Really!" I yelled out. James stopped tickling me and this was my chance. I winked at mom, before running towards the car yelling, "I lied! It totally sucked!"

The others joined me in the car, and I couldn't stop laughing. We decided to eat pizza and drove to the restaurant. James ordered us a large cheese pizza and both of us Pepsi, while my parents order a pepperoni and their drinks.

Whenever we went out for pizza, we always did this. Order two different types of pizza then just steal slices from each other.

"So, what else are we going to do James?" Dad asked with a mouthful of pizza.

"Phil, chew before you talk!" Mom scolded.

"Yeah dad, you wouldn't want to teach me any bad habits." I laughed before sticking my tongue out.

"Babe, you have enough bad habits to make a sailor want to kick your ass off his boat." James just had to add in his two cents worth. I playfully hit his arm and went back to eating. I looked at James and he seemed thoughtful. I knew that look, he was up to something, maybe not good. I groaned making everyone look at me: James with a knowing look, my parents with a questioning one.

"He's thinking something that will probably get us all in trouble." I groaned again.

"You know me too well babe." He smiled, and then kissed me on the check. "I say we go to the desert and go four-wheeling."

"James, mom is pregnant. We can't." I reminded him.

"Honey, as long as I'm not in the same vehicle with James, I'll be fine." Mom told us.

We quickly agreed to do that and finished eating. Once we were done eating and cleaned up our mess, we got in the car and headed to the sand tracks. We found a parking spot and walked-well we walked, mom waddled, up to the rental office.

"Welcome to Off-road Adventures. How may I help you?" The guy said in a bored tone.

"We need a four-wheeler and a jeep." Dad spoke for us.

"Will you be renting for all day?" Dad nodded at him. "That'll be $100.50 please."

Dad paid and received the keys and was told where we were supposed to go. Once we found the jeep, we helped mom get in. When mom and dad were situated, James and I walked off to find our 4-wheeler.

"You want me to drive baby?" I asked seductively.

"Maybe… but what would I get out of it?"

"You'd have a hot ass girlfriend that can handle not only her man, but a four-wheeler." I purred in his ear. I smiled smugly when I felt him shiver. I saw our four-wheeler and took off on a run to beat him. But of course, me being me, tripped halfway there. I felt strong arms circle around me before I decided to say hello to the ground.

"Baby, can you do a day without tripping?" James laughed out. I turned in his arms wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Do you always have to make fun of me?" James nodded, and I got an idea. I gave him a quick kiss.

"You know, you shouldn't make fun of your loving girlfriend."

"And why is that baby?" He asked with a smirk. He really didn't think I'd do anything. I seductively ran my hands down to his chest, rubbed a couple of times, before moving my right leg behind his leg, then pushed.

I quickly moved back when I felt him start to move. I watched as his ass met the ground and immediately started laughing.

"That's why babe. You never know when it's gonna knock ya on your ass." I said, before turning around and walking off.

I heard James coming up behind me, but didn't think he'd do anything. I was wrong. He wrapped his arms around my chest from behind me and quickly started turning. I felt my feet come off the ground the faster he went. I yelled for him to stop, and he did, but I couldn't stop laughing. I turned around in his arms, grabbed his neck, and jumped. James grabbed my ass, while I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I'm sorry I gave you shit for tripping." My response was to kiss at him.

"James when you're done with my daughter, can we go now?" Dad came up behind us. I giggled as James walked us over to the four-wheeler.

"Ok let's go daddy!" I yelled out over the roar of the engine. I slid around so I was sitting behind James and he took off.

We had run racing through the desert and taking the paths. Mom and dad took off on a jeep path, while we took a four-wheeler path. We decided to meet up in a couple hours.

The path we decided to take, lead us to a bunch of trees. James pulled off the path, making me tap his shoulder in a silent question as to what we were doing. He shook his head, refusing to tell me.

When we came to a stop, I looked around us. You couldn't see the path we had just been on, and I knew what was going to happen. I moved myself so I was once again in front of him.

I leaned in, brushing my lips against his. "I love you James." James moved his hand to my head and wrapped it in my hair. I could feel the knots in it from the wind. He brought my mouth to his, and I could taste him all around me.

I started grinding my hips against him, seeking out the friction I wanted. I felt myself getting more wet the longer we were kissing.

"Baby, we can't, not here." He mumbled against my lips. I whimpered because I knew he was right.

We sat there making out like crazy, and the only thing that pulled us apart were both of our phones going off. We both groaned pulling away; to see that my parents had sent us a text telling us it was time to go.

I moved so I was hugging his back as he started the engine. When we got back to my parents, they were laughing at us.

"Are you two love birds ready to go?" Mom giggled out.

"Oh shut up! Let's go." I laughed along with her.

We turned in the keys and got the deposit back. Getting back into the car, we kept laughing and telling stories about the family days we had previously.

Since it was James's birthday, we planned on ordering food in tonight and watching movies.

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms

After I have travelled so far  
We'd set the fire to the third bar  
We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids  
And dreaming, pick up from  
The last place we left off  
Your soft skin is weeping  
A joy you can't keep in

I started digging through my purse looking for my phone. James grabbed it before I could and answered.

"Yo baby, what's going on?" I heard giggling on the other side and knew it was Jami.

"Aw, well I wanted to tell you Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you,what did ya get me?"

"I got a party going on right now, waiting for you to come!" I heard movement then loud music.

"Mom, can we go please? I promise we won't stay out to late!" I begged. Jami's parties are always awesome and full of fun.

"Yeah, we'll drop you off." She answered.

"We'll be there shortly Jami." James told her before hanging up.

Mom and dad dropped us off at Jami's house. Once we entered we were surrounded by people telling James happy birthday and handing us drinks. By the time we had a couple of drinks in us, we started dancing.

3,6,9 damn your fine move it so you can sock it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low _[x6]_  
To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)

Shortie crunk so fresh so clean can she fuck that  
Question been harassing me in the mind this bitch is fine  
I done came to the club about 50th 11 times now can I play with yo  
panty line club owner said I need to calm down security guard go to sweating  
Me now nigga drunk then a motherfucker threaten me now

I started moving my hips in time with the beat and James's hips. I felt my alcohol slopping out of my cup and running down my arm, but I could care less, I was having fun.

She getting crunk in the club I mean she working  
Then I like to see the female twerking taking the clothes off BUCKEY naked  
ATL. Hoe don't disrespect it  
Pa pop yo pussy like this cause yin yang twins in this bitch  
Lil Jon and the East side boys wit me and we all like to see Ass and tities  
Now bring yo ass over here hoe and let me see you get low if you want this Thug  
Now take it to the floor (to the floor) and if yo ass wanta act you can keep yo ass where you at

3,6,9 damn your fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low _[x6]_  
To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)

Let me see you get low you scared you, scared you  
Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you, scared you  
Let me see you get low you scared you, scared you  
Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you, scared you  
Drop dat ass ya shake it fast ya  
Pop dat ass to the left and the right ya  
Drop dat ass ya shake it fast ya  
Pop dat ass to the left and the right ya  
Now back,back,back it up  
a back,back,back it up  
a back,back,back it up  
a back,back,back it up  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit ya  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit ya  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit ya  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wiggle wit it

I wrapped my arms around James's neck, pulling his head towards me. His lips tasted like peppermint and alcohol. I started grinding my hips into him, pulling his hips even closer to me.

3,6,9 damn your fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low _[x6]_  
To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)

Now give me my doe back and go get ya friend  
Stupid bitch standing there while I'm drinking my hen  
Steady looking at me Still asking questions  
Times up nigga pass me another contestant  
Hoe move to the left if you ain't bout 50th  
Done talk through 3 or 4 songs already  
looking at a nigga with yo palm all out bitch I ain't even seen you dance  
Twerk something baby work something baby  
Pop yo pussy on the pole do yo thang baby  
Slide down dat bitch  
wit yo little bit then stop  
Get back on the floor catch yo balance then drop  
Now bring it back up clap yo ass like hands  
I just wanna see yo ass dirty dance yin yang we done again  
And put it on the map like annnnn

When the song ended, we went and got more to drink. We danced a couple more times, and I really started to feel the alcohol working through my system. Since this was like the first time I had drank in a couple months, it wasn't taking much to get me drunk. James on the other hand, had a lot to drink and was still feeling it.

I started getting dizzy and having problems standing. I was ready to go home and cuddle up with James and go to sleep.

"James, baby, you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, let me call your parents since we're too drunk to walk and everyone else is too drunk to drive." He said pulling out his cell phone.

"I'll meet you right here. I really gotta pee." I giggled out, stumbling my way to the bathroom. Once I was done, I washed my hands and walked back out to James.

"Your parents are going to be here in about five minutes." I nodded and grabbed his hand, walking us outside. We sat on the curb, me leaning against James and him trying to hold me up. I saw my parent's car coming down the road and we stood up, stumbling our way to the car.

"Thanks for coming and getting us mom and dad." I giggled out. Oh yeah, I'm totally gonna feel that tomorrow.

"I'm just glad you called us, instead of trying to get in a vehicle with drunk people." Mom said patting dad's hand.

We got about halfway home when I started to feel sick. I sat up and saw white lights, a loud noise, and then blackness. This couldn't be good.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

"Jared!" I groaned and rolled over, not ready to get out of bed yet. I heard my brother, Embry, banging on my door, so I grabbed something of the floor, I think it was a shoe, and threw it at the door.

"Leave me alone!" I was tired from staying up late working on my homework.

"Get your ass up, or we're going to be late for school!" He yelled as he was walking down the hall. I chuckled at my younger brother; he hated going to school, but he was always worried about being late.

I rolled myself out of bed, grabbed my clothes, and then walked down the hall to take a shower. Once I was done, I got dressed, gathered my school books and got into my truck. I sat there waiting for my brother,ivlaughing because he was in such a hurry for me to wake up.

I couldn't complain about my life though. I had the best group of friends anyone could ask for. I had my best friend and cousin, Sam Uley, who was a senior, my little brother, Embry, Quil Ateara, and Jacob Black that were sophomores and Seth Clearwater who's a freshman. Seth's sister, Leah, was a junior like me, and she's dating Sam.

We all knew they would be together forever. Sam and Leah started dating Sam's freshman year. They were perfect together, soul mates. Embry is dating a girl named Steph, Quil is dating a new girl daily, I swear. Seth was someone who was looking for the one, so he wasn't dating.

I, Jared Call, could really care less about girls. I would date here and there, but nothing serious. I didn't believe in _the one _or soul mates.

"Took your ass long enough," I told Embry when he finally decided to join me in the truck. I drove the short distance to school, joking with Embry the whole way. Once we pulled in and I saw our friends in a group. I quickly parked before we both jumped out of the truck.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, walking up to them. I gave Leah a kiss on her cheek, just like I do every time I see her.

"Nothing much, just talking about doing a bonfire tonight." Leah squealed. We all enjoyed having bonfires, and just hanging out.

"Awesome! Let's do it!" Embry yelled out. We all laughed at him and started walking into school.

School seemed to drag on. I had homeroom with Leah, which we used the time to talk about tonight. Once homeroom was over, I went to English. Embry shared this class with me, he always was a smartass. I walked to my seat, smacking Embry in the head.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"You know you enjoy me pickin' on you, little brother." I chuckled out.

"So, you ready to have some fun tonight?"

"Yeah, Leah head that some people from Forks might be coming down."

Embry didn't have time to answer me back before the teacher came in. I sat silently through that class, wishing I was anywhere but here. The bell couldn't ring soon enough, but when it finally did, I was up out of my seat and out the door, once again smacking my little brother in the head joking around.

Walking to math, I saw Sam and Leah making out by his locker and could only shake my head. One day I'll have that. Shaking my head to clear those thoughts, I walked into math. Another subjected I hated. This was the one class I didn't share with my friends.

Once that was over I worked my way to science. I wasn't all that bad at science. While the teacher talked, I was working on the homework we would have this weekend. We were having a bonfire so that was all I wanted to do. The bell finally rang, so I started working my way towards the lunch room. I grabbed a couple slices of pizza and a bottle of water before making my way to the table.

"Hey guys," I mumbled around the pizza in my mouth.

"Jared, really?" Leah asked.

"Yea, I'm hungry." All the guys started laughing. Leah gave us one hell of a glare which was saying, _keep laughing, and I'll kill ya _causing all of us to stop.

"Damn Sam, you must be whipped." Quil told him. I couldn't help the snort that worked its way out. That was pretty funny, because it was the truth.

"Quil, if you knew what was good for you, you would shut the fuck up." She said in a deadly whisper. I looked at Quil, and started laughing. He looked like he just peed his fucking pants!

"You should see your face Quil!" Sam bellowed out. I heard Leah snort, causing a whole new round of laughter.

"So…..You guys ready for tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, Steph is coming down, bringing some of her friends with her." Embry spoke with happiness on his face. I knew he liked her, just didn't know he liked her that much.

"New booty!" Quil yelled.

We all finished eating then went to our classes. I wouldn't see the whole group again until gym. I walked into history and groaned inwardly. I had this class with Kim, a girl who was 'madly in love' with me. I walked past her,hoping and praying that she didn't see me, I guess luck wasn't on my side.

"Jared, how are you?" She purred.

"Fine, thank you." I didn't like her, but I was a gentleman, so I wasn't going to be rude.

"Are you going tonight?" I couldn't help it when I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, I'm not real sure yet." I tried once again blowing her off.

"Of course you are, everyone is going tonight." I inwardly laughed. If she knew I was going, why in the hell did she ask? Before I could answer her, the teacher walked in. Maybe I was having good luck today. . .

The rest of the day became a blur and before I knew it, I was walking up Sam's steps to his house. Since Sam lived by himself, we always came over here. He had a nice little cottage looking house. It was a three-bedroom, two bath, and really woodsy like. It just fit Sam and his personality.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" I called out when I opened the door. I heard noises in the kitchen, and followed the sound. When I walked into the kitchen, I saw Leah instead of Sam. "Oh, hey Leah, what's up?"

"Just making food for tonight, Sam's laying down, he's not feeling to good."

"Do you need any help?" I asked. She told me what to do, and I started doing it all. I enjoyed hanging out with Leah. She was pretty cool, and fun to hang out with. She could take shit, but dish it right back. Hell she has to be able to do that, I mean she hangs out with six guys.

When the food was done, everyone started to show up. I couldn't wait to eat. We had made BBQ chicken, rice, fresh rolls, corn, and salad. Of course by the time we got done eating, there would be nothing left.

"Jared, will you go wake up Sam?" Leah spoke softly to me.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," I said over my shoulder, and started walking down the hall.

I made a quick stop at the bathroom, and then walked farther down the hall towards Sam's room. I knocked a couple times, but didn't hear anything so I tried again. I heard a small groan and slowly opened the door."Sam?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." He groaned again.

"Sam, you alright?"

"I'm really not sure. My body is sore all over. I think I over did it on lifting weights today." He softly chuckled. I could tell he was in pain just by watching him walk.

"Yeah, maybe, Leah said it's time to eat." He nodded and started to walk down the hall with me. I could almost feel his pain just watching him walk.

We finally made it to the table, and we all ate. It was awesome, Leah is a great cook! Once we were done eating, we all cleaned up minus Sam and Leah. Leah because she cooked most of the meal, and Sam because well, we just felt sorry for the poor guy.

Walking down to First Beach, I couldn't help the peace that swept over me. The beach has always been my calming place, the one place I could go and just let everything melt away.

Of course, the peaceful feeling came to a screeching fucking halt as soon as I saw Kim. I groaned, not even trying to hide the fact I didn't want to be around her.

"Looks like Jared's stalker is here." Jacob laughed.

"Shut up man. Just wait until some girl thinks you're hot shit." I laughed.

"Well if that's the case, then why does she like you?" It took me a minute to figure out what he was talking about.

"Boy. I'm gonna whoop your ass. I am hot; she can't seem to stay away from me." I yelled and started running after him. It was a fun chase until he fell and we started wrestling around.

"Guys! There's no reason to fight!" I heard a high pitched female's voice. I groaned and rolled over so I was lying on my back._Why me?_

"Um, we're not fighting." Jacob laughed out.

"Oh, okay. Well Jared, you want to go for a walk on the beach?" She purred out.

"I well um… I….. have to um… help Sam." I stuttered out. I saw Jacob and Embry trying to hold in their laughs. I quickly stood up, wiped the sand off my ass, and walked over to Sam and Leah.

"I see she still hasn't backed off?" Leah laughed.

"Yeah, she just can't figure out I don't want her." I groaned.

The group started to gather around the fire, and we started in on our legends. I often wondered if our Elders were drinking when they told these stories. I mean really? According to the legends, we're descendents of wolves. Werewolves, shape shifters, whatever the hell you want to call them, seems kind of bogus to me.

Once the bonfire was done, we all headed home. I was exhausted and ready for bed. I was stripping out of my clothes on my way to my bed. As soon as I was just in my boxers, I flopped back onto my bed.

I was having an awesome dream about this blonde haired girl that had just moved here, and we were about to hook up, until someone started banging on my door.

"What!" I yelled, really frustrated because now I had the famous morning wood.

"It's Sam! He's running a high fever but won't go to the doctor. Jared, please help me." I could hear the stress and tears in Leah's voice. And there went the morning wood, _thank you Leah!_

"Let me get dressed, I'll be right out!" I said loud enough she could hear me through the door. I quickly jumped out of bed, throwing on my jeans from last night, a t-shirt, socks and hopped towards the door putting my shoes on.

Opening the door, there stood a very stressed and sad looking Leah. I pulled her into a hug, and as soon as my arms were around her, she broke down. We stood there for a couple of minutes before she pulled herself together.

"I'm sorry Jared." She whispered. I nodded, and we went down the stairs and outside. When we got outside, I looked around. All I saw was my truck around us.

"Uh, Leah, how did you get here?" I asked.

"I ran." She stated simply.

"From Sam's?"she nodded. "Leah, that's clear on the other side of the res."

She simply nodded again before jumping into my truck. I'm pretty sure I broke the speeding laws on my way to Sam's house. In fact, I know damn well that I did.

Pulling up to Sam's house, I didn't even have the truck in park before Leah was jumping out. If it was any other time, I would have yelled at her for it. Throwing the truck in park and twisting the key, I jumped out and ran after Leah, catching up to her easily.

I ran through the door and came to a stop, while Leah ran down the hall to Sam's room. Something wasn't right, it was way too quiet. The living room was a mess, like someone broke in and tore the place up looking for something. The kitchen table was broke, as well as the coffee table in the living room. I heard Leah yell from Sam's room, and went running. Walking into Sam's room was much like walking into the living room, a complete mess.

"Jared, where is he?" Leah screamed out.

"I don't know, but I promise, we'll find him." As soon as I said that, I saw Leah start to sway on her feet. I crossed the room in four strides, just enough time to catch her before she passed out. I lowered us to the floor, and once there, dug my cell phone out of my pocket. I listened to the phone ring four times before someone answered.

"Clearwater Residence," Seth answered in his cheerful voice.

"Seth, I need to talk to Harry. It's an emergency!"

"Ok, hang on…. DAD!" _Damn that boy has some lungs!_

"Hello?" Harry answered in his gruff voice.

"Harry, its Jared, I need help. I'm at Sam's and he's disappeared. Leah fainted from the stress. I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down, I'll be right there." I didn't have time to respond before I heard a click; I looked at my screen just to see _call ended._

Ten minutes later, I heard voices followed by people entering the house.

"Holly hell, what happened in here?" If this was a different time, I would have laughed because Seth never cussed.

"Seth." Harry warned. I heard a soft sorry, followed by a deep chuckle.

"Jared?"

"In here!" I yelled out. I looked up to see Harry and Seth Clearwater, Billy Black, and Old Quil Ateara.

"What happened?" Old Quil asked.

"Sam wasn't feeling good last night. Said his body was sore, he thought he went overboard on lifting weights. Then I woke up this morning to Leah banging on my door saying that Sam was running a high temp and wouldn't go to the doctor. We came back and his house was trashed, and Sam is no were to be seen." I explained. I watched as Harry, Billy, and Old Quil look at each other, and I swear I saw recognition.

"We will watch for him. Maybe he just needed time alone. He will be fine and come back when he is ready." _The old fuckers know what's going on, and they have no intention on telling anyone._

It was three months ago today that anyone had seen Sam. Leah was lost without her boyfriend; I was always in my own world without my best friend there. Everyone on the reservation had heard what happened, but there was nothing we could do. Sam was eighteen, and with the elders saying he'd come back when he wanted to, we were screwed.

School seemed to drag on even more. I didn't even care anymore. I went, but never paid attention. I would turn in homework assignments, but would never do extra credit to get my grades up. I guess in a way, Leah and I just gave up on almost everything.

Today was another one of those days that just drug on. The only good thing that came out of all of this; Kim was finally leaving me alone. She lost interest after I went off on her one day. I know I should have felt bad that I disrespected a woman, but I mean really? My best friend and cousin up and disappears, and she's more worried about me asking her out? If you ask me, she had it coming long before it finally came.

I tried to stay away from the tribe elders. They knew something, and it was just pissing me off that they weren't doing anything to help out. They didn't seem to care that Sam had gone missing. Harry didn't care that his daughter was heartbroken and still cried every day.

My friends and I never really hung out anymore. Sure we'd still sit together at lunch and talk, but that was it. There was no more bonfires, or going to parties. Embry, Jake, and Quil went off on their own, Seth was trying to help Leah, and then there was me.

Before all this happened, I wasn't really a fan of drinking. Of course I would drink once in a while, but not on a daily basis, maybe like once every two months or so. When Sam first disappeared, I tried dealing with the fact that I may never see him again. That lead to drinking here and there, and the longer he was gone, the more I drank.

I was sitting in my room, blocking out the world, enjoying a beer when I heard a knock on my door. At first I was confused onto who would be knocking. Everyone knew to pretty much leave me alone.

"Who the hell is it?" I screamed out.

"Jared, it's me open the door please?" I heard excitement in Leah's voice. This got my curiosity going. I stood from my bed, swaying a little bit before gaining my balance and walking to my door. I opened it to see an excited looking Leah. This just pissed me off.

"What the fuck Leah?"

"Jared, I saw him! I saw Sam! He was leaving Billy Black's house. Jared, he's home!" She said jumping in place. I was getting really dizzy from watching her. I took a small step forward, swaying while doing so, and gently put my hands on her shoulders, trying to make her stop.

"Leah, Sam's not back. He's not coming back. We need to let him go." I spoke softly and slowly so the words would sink in. I swear as soon as they did, her eyes turned red, and I was actually scared of this five foot six inch girl in front of me. I went to open my mouth, but before I could say anything, I heard a loud smack followed by the sting in my cheek. _Did she just slap me? That fucking bitch!_

"Leah, it's time for you to go… NOW!" I yelled. I couldn't believe she just did that! I took a step back and slammed my bedroom door in her face.

I wobbled my way back to my bed, throwing myself down on it. My right hand came up to my cheek where I could still feel the sting from her slap. I felt bad for saying what I did to her, but it was time. It's been three months, and Sam wasn't coming back.

I'm pretty sure I drifted off to sleep, because the next thing I knew, Seth came storming into my room.

"How dare you say that to Leah?"

"Because Seth, it's time. Sam isn't coming home." I mumbled, already bored.

"He is home Jared. My dad saw him today." I sat up in bed to quick and felt my whole world spin way to fast.

"Do what?"I asked dumbly.

"Yeah he's home, but he's not Sam. I mean he is, but he's way different." He mumbled towards my floor.

"Let's go then!" I yelled, swinging my legs over my bed and standing up. Seth followed me down the stairs and outside where I saw my truck.

"Seth, I think its best we walk." He agreed, and we started the quiet walk towards Sam's house. I was starting to sober up half way there, when I saw Leah come running towards us.

"Lele, what's wrong?" Seth asked, rushing up towards her.

"It's over. Sam and I are over." She never stopped in her running, and continued in the direction of her house; Seth following behind her. I was pissed. I started a slow jog, and came to a stop outside Sam's house. _Well, here goes nothing. _I knocked on the door and heard a loud 'come in'.

Opening the door, I could tell that someone had cleaned up his house.

I walked farther into the house, but came to a dead stop when I saw Sam.

Seth was right, he wasn't the same. Before me was a full grown man; someone who looked to be in his mid-twenties, very muscular, and shirtless, his face was filled out, he looked full of authority, and he almost looked scary. This man standing before me was not my cousin or best friend. This fact just seemed to piss me off even more.

"What the fuck Sam!" I yelled.

"Spit it out, and then get out of my house." He ordered, pissing me off even further.

"You fucking disappear for three months, and that's all you have to say? We have been worried about you! Leah cried every day over your ass, and as soon as you come home, you fucking dump her? You ignore all of us for three months. No calls, no letters, and no fucking sign of whether you were even fucking alive! You're not the same person you used to be!" By the time I was done, I was shaking. I was shaking so hard, I couldn't stop.

Sam looked at me with sadness in his eyes before he ordered "Jared, back yard. Now!"

Walking towards his back door, I felt like dying. My body felt like there was a fire on the inside of me that I couldn't put out. All of my bone felt like they were slowly breaking while my muscles felt like people had a hold of my hands and legs, all pulling in different directions. The pain was starting to become too much, and I was grasping at anything that would make it go away.

"I never missed you guys. It was for the best. I can't talk to, or hang out with you guys anymore." Sam said. _Was he trying to piss me off even more? Couldn't he see that I was in pain?_

"I'm your fucking family! Your best friend. Fuck you!" I screamed out from the pain before everything went black.


	4. Chapter Three

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES CUTTING AND UNDERAGE DRINKING! **

**Chapter Three:**

I couldn't feel anything except numbness, all I could see was black. I tried opening my eyes, but my body didn't want to work. It was like I had absolutely no control over it. I could hear the annoying beeping around me, people talking and touching me, but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Doctor, when do you think she'll wake up?" I heard a female's voice.

"She should be waking soon. She just had a minor head injury. Besides some minor cuts and bruises, she should be okay _physically_." I'm guessing that was the doctor.

Then it was silent. I couldn't figure out what was going on. From the smells, and sounds I knew I was in the hospital. I inwardly chuckled; I wonder what I fell over this time. Knowing it was normal for me to visit the hospital at least once a month, I fell back asleep.

When I woke up, I felt like I had some control over my body. I felt my eyelids flutter a little bit, so decided to open them. When I opened my eyes, I quickly shut them when I saw the bright light and memories flooded my head, _feeling sick, sitting up, bright lights, loud crunch, and blackness._

I felt a tear slip out of the corner of my eye, and slowly opened my eyes again, just to see Anna, my Godmother.

"Oh, Bella, thank God!" She let out a breath in a sigh.

"Anna, what's going on?" I rasped out.

"Bella, you were out of it for a week." I gasped, a _week?_

"What happened?"

"Bella, you're going to be staying with us." She was avoiding my question.

"Anna, what the fuck happened!" I screamed out. She looked sad before softly answering me.

"There was a car accident." As soon as she said that, I knew what happened. I knew my family was gone. I had nothing left, no family, no James, nothing.

I spent the rest of the week in the hospital. I missed everyone's funeral; James's parents never came to see me. That didn't surprise me; they didn't like me before, what would make them like me now? I was the reason their son was taken away from them.

It was my fault that I lost my family. I was in so much pain, that I wished the blackness would swallow me and never let me go. I spent most of my time in the hospital crying.

The doctor told me that I would make a complete recovery, but he was full of shit. A full recovery would mean my family would be here.

When I was released from the hospital, I had to move in with Anna. I used to love visiting her, but I didn't know how well it was going to go living with her. I hadn't been all that easy to be around once I woke up. I didn't want to be around anyone, didn't want to do anything. I just wanted to be left alone. Of course the doctor said it wasn't "healthy" for me. My response to the doctor was, fuck off.

The ride to Anna's was quiet. I didn't want to be a bitch towards her, but I just wanted to be left alone.

"Bella, we have to meet with the lawyer tomorrow morning." Anna said as we were talking up the steps. I just ignored her, and followed her into the house.

I was used to being in Anna's big house. My parents and I always came over here for parties and holidays. We'd always laugh and say that mom and Anna were long lost sisters. They acted alike at many times. I felt my chest tighten at the thought of never seeing my mother or father again.

I followed Anna up the stairs and through the huge white front door.

Walking into the foyer, I let a tear escape me. I still remember when mom and Anna decorated this house. The white marble foyer, with the colorful flowers all over, I just wanted to scream.

I walked up the long staircase to the second floor, before going to my room. Yes, we were over here so often, I had my own room. Same goes for Anna in our house; she also had her own room. I wanted to kick myself for even thinking of 'our' house. There was no one to share it with now.

I threw myself onto the bed, feeling the pain take over my body once again. I wanted to let the darkness take me under. I wanted to disappear from this thing they call life. I rolled over ready to let it take me under, when I heard someone knock on the door. _I'll give you one fucking guess on who it is. _I didn't answer and went ahead and rolled over. I heard the door open and a sigh before Anna spoke,"Bella, did you hear me earlier?"

Silence.

"We have to meet with the lawyer tomorrow. They want to go over the property as well as the financial aspects." I knew it needed to be done; I just didn't want to do it. Again, I just ignored her. "Bella, please don't do this. Don't shut me out, I miss them to."

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I screamed. I was tired of listening to everyone fucking missing them! I heard my door shut again and closed my eyes.

Pictures and memories flashed behind my eyelids. Some I smiled at, others I cried. I missed them so much, and I would never have them back. I would never be able to have the chance to make new memories. My mother would never help me with my prom dress, or wedding dress. My father wouldn't be there to walk me down the aisle. James wouldn't be there for the wedding, children or life that we had once planned.

I felt the bile start to rise in my throat and launched myself off my bed and into the bathroom. I barely made it to the toilet before I lost everything that I was forced to eat today. I laid down on the marble floor, welcoming the coolness of it.

I knew there were tears escaping me, but I couldn't care less. I had nothing left to even care about.

The last day I was able to spend with my family raced its way through my head. My wake-up call with James, going to a movie, going to lunch, and going four wheeling. I thought about how we were supposed to spend the night with my family, instead James and I went to a party. The last party he would ever be able to go to.

I pulled myself up off the floor, and stumbled to the medicine cabinet in search of mouthwash. I opened the mirror and saw what I was looking for. I instantly felt the minty flavor, and felt a small bit of relief from not tasting puke.

Putting the mouthwash away, something caught my eye before it fell to the sink. I picked it up, and eyed it with wonder.

I remember writing a report in health class about this. In fact, I remember it as if I had wrote it yesterday, bits and pieces sticking out more than others.

_Some people cut because they feel desperate for relief from bad feelings. People who cut may not know better ways to get relief from emotional pain or pressure. Some people cut to express strong feelings of rage, sorrow, rejection, desperation, longing, or emptiness._

_The urge to cut might be triggered by strong feelings the person can't express — such as anger, hurt, shame, frustration, or alienation. People who cut sometimes say they feel they don't fit in, or that no one understands them. A person might cut because of losing someone close or to escape a sense of emptiness. Cutting might seem like the only way to find relief or express personal pain over relationships or rejection._

_Some people who cut have had a traumatic experience, such as living through abuse, violence, or a disaster. Self-injury may feel like a way of "waking up" from a sense of numbness after a traumatic experience. Or it may be a way of re-inflicting the pain they went through, expressing anger over it, or trying to get control of it._

I felt a warm liquid flow down my arm. I didn't even release I had done it, but I couldn't, or maybe more like wouldn't, take it back.

Last week I felt nothing but pain that I had no control over. I could try to go to sleep and forget about everything, but the only thing going to sleep ever did was make the colors in the dreams brighter. It was even more pain than trying to stay away through it all.

But this pain, the pain from the shiny silver razor blade slicing through my tanned skin, I had complete control over.

I knew I had a wicked smile plastered on my face. I smiled at the freshly cut skin, watching the warm red blood flow. I knew I would feel the pain in my forearm tomorrow, but I didn't care. I moved up my arm about two inches, and placed the blade to my skin.

I didn't hesitate, and pressed the shiny silver and red piece of metal into my arm. I slid it across my arm, watching my skin split and divide. I smiled as the blade went deeper, but not deep enough to cut the muscle.

I felt the pain that I couldn't control slowly leave my body just to be replaced with the pain I could control.

This pain was the only thing in my life that I could handle. Everything else was whirling out of control. No one or anything could stop it. The world just kept moving, people kept living their lives. No one cared that I was in pain.

I heard a knock on my bathroom door fallowed by, "Bella, are you alright? You've been in the bathroom for like an hour."

_Well fuck! _"I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute!" I yelled.

"Ok, dinner is ready. Come on down when you're ready."

I didn't answer. I heard her leave my room and walked down the stairs. I looked back down at my arm, and gasped. This wasn't me; Bella Swan would not do this! _Bella Swan died, along with her family in the car wreck._

I turned on the cold water and stuck my arm under it. I wanted to whimper out from the pain of the cold water hitting the open flesh, but also because of the relief of the cold water soothing the burn.

Once the cuts stopped bleeding, I quickly put some kind-of cream that healed shit on gauze, stuck the gauze on my arm over the cuts, and taped them up. I got a dark colored towel and whipped the blood off the floor.

Walking into my room, I knew I was going to have to change out of my tank top. If Anna saw the gauze, she would know something was wrong, and that wasn't something I wanted to deal with at this moment.

It was hot outside, but I threw on a long sleeved shirt anyway. I could always chalk it up to not feeling well. I slowly made my way downstairs and to the table.

"Bella, you look a little pale, are you sure your all right?" Anna asked.

"I'm fine." I replied shortly. I knew sometime in the future, I'd have to apologize to her, but the future was not today.

I silently ate what was in front of me. I think it was some kind of chicken, potatoes and corn, but I can't be real sure. When I was finished, I took my plate to the kitchen, rinsed it off then put it in the dishwasher.

I slowly walked by the table again, only to see Anna with a sad look of pity on her face. It was in that moment I knew that she knew. She knew I thought my parents death were my fault, even more so with James. James risked his life, to save mine. _Not here Bella, not now! _I said a quick good night and ran up the stairs.

A couple days of being in the hospital, the doctor told me what had happened to my family. My parents died on impact. James wasn't so lucky, but I ended up with the worst pain out of all of them. They were able to be together in Heaven, I had to live with the guilt, and the pain; both physically and mentally.

I didn't break any bones. I had a lot of deep bruising and of course a few cuts from glass. I questioned by I didn't get hurt as badly, but then I knew the answer; James.

James always was my savior, my knight in shining armor. He always protected me in school, in life, and it was his life that was taken while he was once again protecting me.

I shook my head and threw myself on the bed, this time whimpering a little bit at the pain in my arm. I stripped off my long sleeve shirt and looked. I held my left arm up, and could see a light red working its way through the gauze. I knew it would stop soon.

I closed my eyes, and was greeted with happy memories of my parents when I was younger. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end.

"Bella, it's time to wake up. We meet with the lawyer in two hours."

I groaned and rolled over. Looking at my clock, I saw it was nine am. I jumped out of bed, taking a quick shower then got dressed. I put on a pair of jean Capri's, a purple tank top, my matching necklace that I shared with James, and James's black Hurley sweatshirt. I bent over to put my shoes on and felt a pulled sensation, and knew I need to be careful. Once my shoes were on, I made my way downstairs.

"Hey Anna, before we go to the lawyer, I'd like to run by school first." I said while grabbing an apple.

"Bella, your already excused from school. The principal said that you can take your time."

"Mmhm I know that. But I'm not going back." She held questions in her eyes when I looked at her. "Anna, I'm done. I'm not going back to school. There's just too many, I just can't do it." I know it sounded like I was begging, and maybe I was, but I was not going back to that school.

Anna nodded her head in understanding and cleaned up from her breakfast. When she was done we made our way out to the car. We drove out of her turn around driveway then down the road.

Pulling up to Desert Vista _**High School **_I felt my chest tighten. _You can do this Bella. _I climbed out of the car and was about to shut the door, when Anna spoke.

"Bella, you sure you don't want me to come with you?" I nodded and closed the door. Turning around and looking at the school, the place that held so many happy memories, I felt tears starting to build up. I looked at the sky and blinked a couple of times; I was not going to cry here.

I made my way into the school building then to the main office. Everyone was in classes, so I knew I wouldn't see any of them. I stopped outside the office door, took a huge deep breath before placing my hand on the handle, then pushing my way through.

Mrs. Swanson was sitting at her desk, behind the counter. She was a nice older lady. I often wondered how her grandchildren liked her. I think everyone in this school loved her.

"Ms. Dwyer, we were not expecting you for some time. I'm sorry for your loss dear." I took another deep breath; I just needed to get this over with.

"Mrs. Swanson, I need the paper work to fill out so that I can leave school." She also looked at me like Anna did, with questions in her eyes. _Was I not making myself fucking clear today? _"I'm dropping out."

"Oh… Oh I'm sorry to hear that, but you have to do what you have to do. Here you go dear, just fill these out for me, and I'll get it into the computer today." I nodded and sat down in one of the ten chairs in the office. I filled out all the information; name, address, date of birth. It was all simple and quick, that was until I came to the one question I didn't want to answer; Please explain why you are no longer going to further your education. I thought how I wanted to put this, and just decided to put 'no longer interested.'

I handed the paper work back to Mrs. Swanson and waiting while she looked it over. Once she was done, she turned to the computer and started to put the information into the computer.

"Alright, you're set to go. All you need to do is clear out your locker, and turn your books back in. Do you need any help?"

"No thank you," I said before turning and leaving the office. I made my way to my locker, put the combination in, and then popped the lock open.

Pictures of James and I, friends, my family, and happy times came into view. I pulled my backpack out, took my books out and put them on the floor, before turning back to my locker. I carefully took all my pictures down, and placed them in my bag. Cleaning out the pain part, I found a piece of paper that usually wasn't there. As soon as I saw the 'To Bella' on the front, I knew it was from James. We always did this. We would write each other letters, and then put them in each other's lockers. I put the piece of paper in my front pocket, and finished cleaning out my locker.

I picked up my books and quickly made my way to the library. I handed in my books just as the bell rang. I didn't want to see anyone, who I knew so I pretty much ran out of the school. I was halfway to the car when I tripped, probably over my own feet, and looked up.

"You little bitch!"

"Lynn, this is neither the time nor place."

I stood there frozen in place. In front of me stood Lynn and James Sr.; James's parents. They were the last people I wanted to see let alone talk to.

"Like hell! That little bitch talked our son into going to a party, and then got him killed on the way back to her place." Lynn yelled. I noticed some of my school mates had gathered around us. I felt my cheeks starting to warm up, but for once it wasn't because I was embarrassed. No, this time it was because I was pissed.

"She's nothing but a whore. She didn't deserve James. If it wasn't for her, we would still have our son!"

"Lynn..." James Sr. warned. But could Lynn shut up? Simple answer, no.

"Don't stand here and protect her! She took your son away! Your only child! She got him drunk, and did only God knows what to him, before killing him!"_That was it, the last fucking straw!_

"And you fucking wonder why James was always at my house! Look at you! Get the fuck over yourself. Yes, James and I went to a party. Yes we both got drunk. But be fucking happy that we didn't try to drive or get in a vehicle with someone who was drunk! I have to live the rest of my life knowing that I'm the reason James didn't survive! But I also have to live with the fact that my family was killed. I lost my entire family! My mom, my dad, James, and a baby sister that I will never get to fucking know! I have to live with the fact that my little sister never got to come into this world, and that my parents will never get to hold her! So do me a fucking favor, and leave me the fuck alone!"

Everyone around us stood with their mouths open. I never yelled at anyone. I was an easy going type of girl.

I made my way back to the car, and told Anna to get us the fuck out of here. Pulling up to the lawyers, I just wanted to get this over with.

Once introductions were made, we sat down and got to business. When it came down to it, my parents left me everything. Everything being the house, the cars, the money, and everything in between.

"I'll clean out the house. I want to sell it. But I want to do it alone, I don't want anyone in the house, I don't want anyone around me." I told Anna once we got in the car.

"Pack what you would like to keep. We can put the boxes in the spare room until you decide to go through them."

We drove to what was once my home that held love, safety, care. Now all it held was emptiness, loneliness, and heartache.

When the car came to a stop, I jumped out, grabbed my backpack, waved at Anna and watched as she drove away. I turned to face the house and pushed myself to put one foot in front of the other and walk forward.

Entering the house, I went to my parent's room. Opening the top drawer of my mother's dresser, I found the letter that the lawyer said would be there. I grabbed it and ran from the room, not ready to cry yet.

I walked to the kitchen and straight to the liquor cabinet. I grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels then made my way to the couch. _Fuck getting a glass!_

I sat on the couch, debating which letter I wanted to read first. Either way, it was the last letter I would get from either of them. I decided to read James's letter first. I pulled it out of my backpack and opened it.

I looked between the letter and the bottle of Jack Daniels sitting beside me, taunting me. I twisted the cab and brought the bottle to my lips. Taking in a large gulp, I was happy to feel the burn going down my throat. I turned back to the letter and started reading.

_Dear Bella, my one and true love;_


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:**

Pain shot through my body; every single bone was breaking, and my body felt like it was on fire. The worse pain that I had ever felt ripped through my body causing me to come out of the darkness. I kept my eyes clenched shut, too afraid to see what was going on around me. As the pain lessened, I could feel myself lying on the ground, panting.

_"Jared, open your eyes," _I heard. Of course I'm a stubborn ass, so I shook my head, causing whoever it was talking to me, to bark out a laugh, _wait, bark? What the hell!_

_"Stop being a fucking pansy ass, and open your damn eyes." _I felt my anger flare at being called a pansy. I opened my eyes and couldn't believe it.

_"What the fuck! I'm gray, I have paws. WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? I have a tail? Fuck, okay, I need to lay off the drinking." _During my little rant, I heard someone laughing.

_"Jared, calm down." _I looked at Sam, but all I saw was a huge black dog. _"Werewolf, not dog. Damn, don't degrade me like that." _He chuckled.

_"How are you in my head? What the fuck is going on!"_

_"Jared, you remember the legends?" _I nodded; I always thought they were a load of bullshit. _"No not bullshit, because lookie here, you're a wolf! The legends are true. I'm in your head because this is how we communicate."_

_"Fine, grand, dandy, what the fuck ever. How do I become human again?"_

_"Think happy thoughts of being human." _Easier said than done, but I managed. I thought of a time before all this bullshit started. When I still had my best friend and our group was all happy. I felt the fire going through my body and my bones breaking again, making me howl out in pain. When I opened my eyes again, I was human. I felt something hit me and looked to see that I had caught a pair of cut off shorts. I looked up and saw a naked Sam pulling on shorts, causing me to look down to see myself naked as well. I quickly put on the shorts; I'm sure blushing while doing so.

"The more you phase, the less it hurts." I looked up to see Sam walking towards the house. I started walking towards the house, with probably the biggest headache I had ever had.

"Now what?" I asked once we got sat down on the tan leather couch.

"Well, since now you know the legends are true, there's some other stuff that goes along with it."

"Are there other wolf – people – whatever the fuck we are?"

"Not yet, but there will be." I looked at him confused. "Jared, the wolf gene has been passed down through generations. The gene was triggered from a coven of vampires that live in Forks. With them around, the gene has awoken. It's just a matter of time before the others join. But until then, you cannot tell anyone of this, or hang out with them."

"What the fuck do you mean not hang out with them? They're my friends!" I yelled, starting to slightly shake.

"Calm the fuck down." His tone was different, not my best friend's. This was a command, and I felt my body give in and stop shaking. I looked at Sam, once again confused. "I'm the Alpha of our pack. I can order you to do things, but please, don't make me. Now, since you're a young werewolf, your temper is shorter. You can't phase in front of people, which means you cannot hang out with our friends. It sucks, but it has to be done. Look Jared, I know this isn't going to be easy, I mean, look at me. I had to stop talking to my friends, and break-up with my girlfriend of how many years?"

"Why did you break-up with her?" I asked, curiously.

"One, I couldn't risk being around her and accidently phasing, and ending up hurting her. Secondly, Harry threatened to neuter me." I was confused, but couldn't help but laugh.

"Why would be neuter you?" I finally got out once I was able to talk again. The look of seriousness and sadness on Sam's face caused me to sober up.

"There's a thing called imprinting. It's when you meet your soul mate. Once you look into her eyes, nothing else matters, except her. You become whatever she wants, whether it's a best friend, brotherly figure, or a lover. You do anything to make her happy, and protect her. She'll be the only thing holding you to this world." When he finished, his voice and posture held nothing but sadness. I knew then.

"You didn't imprint on Leah." It wasn't a question.

"No. Harry told me that if I didn't imprint on her, then I needed to let her go. If I didn't, when I did imprint and we were still together, I would just hurt her more. I wouldn't be able to stay with her, because the imprint would be to strong. I guess it causes you physical pain being away from your imprint."

"That sucks. I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Nothing we can do about it. According to fate, this is how it was suppose to be. Moving on, we also have to patrol the area for new vampires. Due to the treaty, we cannot touch the Cullen's. We protect our people."

We spent the rest of the day talking about the tribe. How since he was the first to phase he was alpha which really meant that he was chief of the tribe. But once Jacob Black phased, he was the rightful chief, if he wished to step up. I was second in command, once again that would change if Jake stepped up. I also found out that we ran a high temperature, so I'd be running around in shorts, a lot.

Once we were done talking about that, we just hung out just like we used to. I was happy to have my best friend back but knew tomorrow wasn't going to be easy. I knew our friends would think something was up; it was just a matter of what they thought.

When I got home, I went straight for my room. It was going to be hard to ignore my little brother. Walking by the mirror in my room, I stopped. I turned my body towards it and smirked. There was one good thing about phasing; I looked _damn_ good. My body had filled out, making me look to be in my mid-twenties. I had hard abs and muscle everywhere else. I didn't have a bad lookin' body before the change, but it was nothing compared to how I was now.

The next two week drug by. I wasn't allowed at school until I could control my temper better. And since I had to avoid all my friends, my temper wasn't looking at the 'better' side. Sam was with me almost all the time, and when we weren't patrolling, we were at his house. The elders had worked their magic, and Sam was able to graduate early, me, not so much. Since I was just a junior, I didn't have the required credits, which meant, I would still have to go to school.

School, I wasn't looking forward to going back. Rumors had been going around that Sam and I were in a gang, or something equally as bad. I couldn't help but laugh. These dumb asses thought we were in a gang, and we were protecting them.

When I couldn't miss school anymore, I went back. I went to my classes, ignored the whispers about me. Well except for the ones from the girls, those just boosted my ego a little bit. I tried to ignore the glares from my friends and brother. I acted like none of it bothered me, but on the inside, it was almost killing me. I grabbed a tray and went through the lunch line, grabbing enough food to feed at least three people. That's one of the sucky parts of being a wolf, you eat a shit ton. I walked to an empty table and sat down. I listened to my friends talk from a couple tables over.

"Leah, we still doing the fire tonight?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, Emily is coming down to see us. She hasn't been to one in awhile, so I think it'll be fun." She answered.

"Do you think we should ask Jared?" Jake asked.

"No, he's with Sam now. Forget them." Leah said harshly. It stung more than it should have. I pushed away from the table and threw my trash away on my way out the door and towards the trees. I had just hit the trees and gotten my shorts off, when I felt the fire that I'd grown to love, burst through my body.

_"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be at school?" _I showed him what had just happened in the lunch room, and he left it alone, letting me skip.

We decided to watch over the bonfire tonight. We wouldn't get to close, but close enough to know what was going on.

That night we watched as people showed up, and music started playing. I watched as my friends and little brother had a good time, while I was here protecting them. I'm not complaining, for most of them will know soon enough why I can't talk to them.

I sat there and watching as a girl I had known as Emily, Leah's cousin walking towards us. She looked around, and I heard an intake of breath. I looked over to see Sam almost lost and my only thought was; Oh fuck, Sam just imprinted on Leah's cousin!

**Jake POV**

When Sam went missing, we had lost part of our group. No one was completely themselves. Always worried about the guy that was like our family. Leah and Jared took it the hardest though. Leah constantly cried, and would barely talk to anyone. Jared started drinking all the time, and became an asshole to be around. Our group changed the day Sam disappeared.

The day that Sam came back, Jared left our group. I had heard he went over to Sam's and ripped into him. But after that, it's like they're best friends again. Then Jared pretty much vanished for two fucking weeks. And when I finally saw them both, they were fucking huge! They grew at least seven inches each, and had muscle that would have taken months if not years to get.

Then things got worse when Sam came back, and broke Leah's heart. I didn't know what caused the sudden break-up. I mean they had been together for forever, and we all thought that they would get married.

Tonight we are having a bonfire in hopes to have some fun, God knows we need some. Leah's cousin was coming down to stay the weekend with her, so she was gonna bring some of her friends. Plus we'd have kids from Forks coming, so it was going to be fun.

I ran home after school to change clothes before making my way to the beach to help set-up. When I got there, the party was already started. Leah wasn't here yet, so I wandered around talking to people from Forks. I wasn't great friends with them, but we got along... well I got along with most of them. Mike Newton needed to grow a pair, and get a fucking clue.

After about an hour of walking around, it was finally getting dark enough to start the fire. I saw Leah walking towards us with a very grown-up looking Emily. I had known Emily since we were little, but I hadn't seen her in a couple of years. And fuck if those years didn't do good for her body.

Emily came walking up the beach in a matching jean skirt and jacket. The jacket had fur around the collar, and underneath I saw a yellow tube top shirt thing. But what really got me were those long tanned legs, and to top it off, those high heeled sandals she was wearing. _Oh my god, this girl will be the death of me. _I was brought out of my thoughts by someone laughing.

"I see Jacob remembers you Emily." Leah giggled. I really wanted to be mad at her for calling my sorry ass out, but to hear her laughing again, I'd get over it.

"Indeed." Emily mused.

"Let's keep walking shall we?" Leah asked. As they were walking by, Emily stopped by me.

"You don't look so bad yourself Jacob Black." She purred in my ear before walking to catch up with Leah.

I spent the rest of the night hanging out with Embry and Quil. Embry was in a bad mood, I guess him and Steph broke up. But Leah was laughing and having a good time, and it was good to see our group was back to being somewhat normal.

As a couple of weeks went on, things seemed to get more weird. I had just got home from school and heard my father talking.

"Yes, Paul... I think it's best you come home... The sooner the better, no one can know..." Billy grumbled. _Paul Meraz?_

Paul Meraz was an old friend. He moved away when he was seven, and no one had heard from him since. Hmm . . . guess he's finally coming home. _But why can't anyone know about it?_

Two days later, I found myself wanting to see Paul. He was to be here at any moment. When he finally got to my house, I couldn't believe it. He looked just like Jared and Sam, well okay not in the face, but the body build.

"Jacob, will you excuse us please?" Billy asked. I nodded and kept my eyes on Paul. He looked much older then he really was.

I sat in my room, bored off my ass. I heard the front door open and figured Paul left. Jumping out of my window, I saw Paul, Jared and Sam standing in my front yard.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Remember, were not good enough for you." I sneered at Sam and Jared.

"Jacob." Sam said shortly.

"Paul, don't tell me your going to hang out with them? They are just a gang into some bad shit!" I yelled.

"Jacob, inside now!" I turned to see Billy in the doorway, glaring at me.

I stomped past Sam, Jared and their new follower Paul. I glared at them the whole way, wishing I could put them on their asses.

"Jacob that was uncalled for and completely disrespectful. What am I going to do with you?" And there it was the disappointment in Billy's voice.

"They have no reason to be here!" I yelled.

Billy just shook his head at me. "One day, you'll know. Until then, your punishment for disrespecting people, you are to clean out the storage room."

I groaned as I started walking towards the storage room of hell. It might as well have been a damn shed. Everything we haven't used in years goes in there. When I got to the door, I actually had to shove to get the door open. Looking into the room from the doorway, I groaned. This was going to suck. There were blankets, boxes of only God knows what, clothes and paperwork.

"Oh Jacob, here ya go." I looked to see Billy dropping black totes down by me. I looked at them confused. He didn't really mean to clean clean this out did he? "Everything in the boxes, move to the totes. I don't want mice to get in them." Again, I groaned.

I heard Sam, Jared and Paul talking to my father in the living room. I tried to ignore them, and it seemed to work as I threw myself into cleaning. I opened the windows and shook out the blankets before refolding them and placing them in one of the totes. When all the blankets were shook out, placed in the tote, lid put on and marked what was in there, I started on the boxes.

I found a box full of photo albums and opened the first one, and saw a picture of my mom holding me. Flipping through the pages, I wanted to cry the more I saw pictures of my mom. I really missed her. My mom died when I was eight from cancer. The only good thing about it was she didn't suffer. I laughed at the page of us at the beach. I looked to be about three or four, and I seemed to be running away from my mom. In the next picture, my mom was holding me by my shorts, and I was hanging in the air. I kept flipping through pages until the last one; the day my mom died.

I carefully put the album in the tote and moved onto the next box. Blowing the dust off the top, I saw the writing of 'Baby Girl'. I carefully opened the box and on top saw a white baby dress with a pink bow. _Who the fuck's clothes are these? _Moving the dress aside, I saw more girl clothes. I placed them in the box, revealing a photo album. I opened the cover and saw a beautiful brunette holding a baby. The female was smiling lovingly at the baby. Turning the page, I saw Billy holding the baby. _Hmm they must be old friends. _Flipping through the pages, you could see the baby was in fact a girl.

There was a picture when the little girl looked to be around two years old. She had deep chocolate eyes, and her facial features looked similar to mine. . . _What the fuck! _She was running around in a yard and the closer you looked at the picture, you could see the front door to my house. I shakily turned the page and my anger flared. There was Billy and this mystery woman kissing, Billy holding the little girl. I grabbed the album off the floor, stomping out of the room.

Entering the living room, Sam, Jared, Paul and Billy looked at me confused. Clearly I just walked in on their conversation.

"What's the matter Jake?" Billy asked. My body was shaking so hard, I felt like I was vibrating.

"Care to explain?" I asked.

"To what am I explaining?" He had the balls to act innocent.

"Who the fuck is the little girl Billy!" I yelled. He still looked confused.

"What little girl?" I held up the photo album for Billy to see. I saw sadness flash in his eyes, before realization set in. "Jake, where did you find that?"

"Billy, who the fuck is the little girl!"

"Calm down, please Jake." Billy pleaded with me.

"Not until you tell me." I seethed.

"Your sister."

That's all it took for fire to flash through my body. Every fucking bone felt like it was breaking, and I was turning into ashes. I doubled over in pain and clenched my eyes shut. What the fuck is causing this pain? When the pain finally eased up, I felt myself sitting and greedily sucking in air.

"Welcome to the pack, Jacob." I heard Sam say.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five:**

_Dear Bella, my one and true love;_

_I still remember it like yesterday, the day we met. It was the first day of school, you were the new freshman_

_That didn't know your way around. You were busy looking at your schedule and map, and weren't paying attention_

_to where you were going. You ran right into me and started to fall. Even before I knew you, I was saving you._

_That day, something came alive in me. I knew I had to get to know you. Then we started dating, and I knew_

_that I loved you. There was no questioning it. I love you, heart and all. You are my everything, you have_

_been since that first day. I promise you now, one day I will call you my wife, as you will call me your husband._

_That day can't come soon enough. I love you Isabella Marie. Will you be my forever?_

_Love Always,_

_James_

I could feel the fire sliding down my cheeks but couldn't be bothered with it. All I could do was sit there and stare at that piece of paper that would be the last words ever spoken to me from James.

I leaned over grabbing the bottle of Jack Daniels, downing a shot before standing up. For the first time in three weeks, I giggled. I actually giggled. _Must be the Jack Daniels kicking in. _I stumbled, tripped, and fell over air, letting a couple more giggles escape while trying to make my way upstairs.

Ten minutes later, I finally tripped on the last step and fell. All I wanted to do, or better yet could do was just lay there. Looking at the ceiling was like looking at a blank sheet. All it took was one blink, one fucking blink of my eyes.

Pictures flashed through my memory like a damn slideshow. Only they weren't just pictures, some were like movies. Memories, that's all they were now, flashed like lightening behind my eye lids. I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter, hopeing to block out the pain, but it still came.

Me, a little girl, maybe four or five, dad was teaching me how to ride a Barbie bicycle in the street in front of the house. Next, I was maybe six; dad had taken the training wheels. I can still remember trying to go on my own; still have the scar on my knee to. All my birthdays, my first school dance in seventh grade, my freshman year, James meeting my parents, my first homecoming.

No matter how hard I tried, the memories kept flooding my eyes. I knew that I was crying from the warmth sliding down my cheeks. I felt around me, searching for possibly the only thing that could help me right now.

I unscrewed the cap, and threw it. I felt a small smile come across my face, imagining I was that lid. What it would be like to get lost. I slowly sat up making the bottle meet my lips half way. I felt myself relax as the sweet burn worked its way down my throat and into my stomach. I felt the warmth start to spread through my body, and knew it wouldn't be much longer, before my body went numb.

I crawled the rest of the way to my room. Going by my parent's room, I just kept my eyes straight forward. It wouldn't do me any good to look; it would just add salt to the wound. Opening the door to my room, I felt like a stranger.

Looking around, it seemed I was looking at a perfect life. One where the owner of the room had no worries, or cares in the world. I looked around the room that was a baby blue and yellow, nothing compared to the black I felt now. I looked at one wall and saw the painting of the beach. I still remember the day James painted it.

_"Bella, what are you going to do with this wall? You got that one a baby blue, this one white, and that one's yellow."_

_I looked around my room, trying to decide on a color. A pink might look okay, but I'm not that girly. A purple, eh maybe. I thought through colors for a little while, before an idea popped into my head._

_"James! I know what I want!" I said excitedly._

_"Bella, I know you want me, and I know that I would look good on your wall. But baby, I gotta go home at some point." I looked up to see James with a smirk on his face._

_"Oh, who said I really wanted you? I mean, really, it's just for popularity. Oh! And I can't forget the body, man I love that body!" I replied looking him up and down._

_"Ouch, that hurt."_

_"That's what you get for being a smartass. Moving on, I want you to paint a beach on that wall. Please!" I giggled._

We spend two days painting that wall. We laughed, joked, and played around. I smiled as that day played in my head over and over again. The way James smiled as we painted. The way we flirted and gave each other crap. The way he held me, as we stood there looking at the finished picture of a couple walking down the beach on a bright sunny day.

I opened my eyes, and was greeting with a dark room, not the bright sunny beach. I stumbled around trying to find a lamp, knocking something off my bedside table before turning the knob, and the room was filled with light. I looked down to see what I had just knocked off and felt anger come forth.

There on the tanned carpet was a picture frame, a picture frame that held a picture taken a week before I lost everything. Dad was standing behind Mom with both their hands on her stomach, holding my baby sister. James was standing beside Dad, and I was on James's back. We were all laughing about how Dad was gonna have another girl to protect. How he was gonna sit at the kitchen table cleaning his shotgun when a boy came over to take her out.

But now instead of happiness, the picture only held hurt and guilt. I bent down and picked up the picture before sliding to the floor, my back against my bed. I just sat there looking at the picture. I don't know how long I sat there just staring, but my body was no longer numb. My body felt pain, anger, guilt, confusion, everything, yet I couldn't move. I tried lifting my arm, but it felt like it weighed 100 pounds.

I just sat there staring at the picture, feeling everything all at once. I stared at that picture until the blackness swallowed me. I was hoping I would never come out of it. Unfortunately, we don't always get what we want.

"Bella! Bella are you here?" I groaned rolling over. I felt something slice into my leg and let out a scream. "Bella, oh my God! Come on get up!"

"I'm fine." I replied looking down at my leg. It was really nothing. I pulled the small chunk of glass out of my leg, before getting up and hobbling my way to the bathroom.

"Bella, you need to go to the hospital." Anna argued with me.

"It's just a fucking scratch, I'm fine!" I yelled back. I heard her leaving the room as I was opening my medicine cabinet. I pulled out the items I needed and got to work on my cut. I winced when the alcohol hit the opened wound.

Once that was done, I knew I couldn't put it off any longer. I made my way downstairs to the kitchen where Anna was sitting.

"Bella, did you do anything last night?" She asked softly.

"Um, not really." I grabbed a box and headed towards my room.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything!" I heard Anna yell from the kitchen. Maybe, if I was lucky, she would pack it. I knew how to cook, but I didn't know what Anna needed in her house.

When I got to my room, I turned and locked the door, before throwing the box on the floor. I made my way over to the stereo, searching through my CD's for a good one. It took me looking through my CD's twice before I finally found one. Taking the CD out of its case, I carefully put it in the player and waited for it to tell me to press play.

I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

As the song broke the silence in my bedroom, I made my way over to my closet, looking at all of my clothes, I started grabbing them in arm full's and throwing them on my bed.

You've gone away

You don't feel me here anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

I grabbed the box and headed towards my dresser. Opening the top drawer, I threw all my bras in the box, before moving to the next one, throwing underwear in, then my socks, and the last drawer was swimming suits. I folded the flaps on the box to close it before placing it by my door.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

I walked around my room gathering pictures of various events and people. I'd smile at some, and want to break down at others. But somehow, I don't know how, I kept myself together.

Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone

You've gone away

You don't feel me here anymore

Looking around my room, I decided that I had a pretty good idea of what I wanted to keep and get rid of. I decided to go to the office next to clean then I would do the living room, dining room, then my parent's room.

That's how the rest of my day went, going room to room, picking up pictures and items I wanted to keep. I'm not sure how many times I did indeed breakdown, but I always picked myself back up and moved on to the next room. By the end of the day, I was dragging ass, completely exhausted.

"Well Bella, I think the movers can manage the rest." Anna spoke softly.

"Yeah, I did my room, the bathrooms, living room, dining room and mom and dad's room. You did the kitchen and office. I think we got it all."

"You didn't do the attic?" I looked at Anna like she had grown another head.

"My parents actually kept stuff up there?"

"Yes Bella, they did." Anna kinda giggled out.

"Okay, I'll do that tomorrow. I'm too tired right now." Anna nodded in understanding as we headed towards her car. We stopped at McDonalds on the way home, both of us being too tired to make anything once we got to the house.

Once we got there, we drug ourselves inside with quick and mumbled goodnights before heading to our rooms. I barely made it to my bed, before falling into the blackness that I have come to welcome. The sound of my cell phone ringing woke me up.

I'm miles from where you are, I lay down on the cold ground I, I pray that something picks me up and sets me down in your warm arms

After I have travelled so far we'd set the fire to the third bar we'd share each other like an island Until exhausted, close our eyelids And dreaming, pick up from The last place we left off Your soft skin is weeping A joy you can't keep in

"Hi Jami." I answered. I hadn't heard from any of my friends since the party.

"Hey Bella, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing the best I can, I guess."

"Well hey, I figured you'd want to get away from things, so thought I would call and let ya know, there's a party tonight at Sarah's. I was wondering if you were interested in going?"

"I don't know. I have a lot to do today. I'll let ya know." We said our good-byes and hung up. I couldn't really believe that after all this time, she just now decided to call me, and it was for a party.

I pulled myself up out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I turned the water on, feeling for the right temperature. Once I was happy with the warm water, I slowly stripped off my clothing. As the warm water hit my back, I could feel my shoulders relaxing little by little. I still felt exhausted from yesterday, but knew I wasn't done yet. I washed my body and hair before climbing out. I dressed in a plain shirt and jeans, not really caring what I looked like.

Walking down the stairs, I could smell that Anna was cooking. I went to the fridge pulling out the orange juice, then grabbed a glass and poured myself some juice. Before walking to the kitchen island, I putted the orange juice away and sat down on the bar stool.

"Hey Anna, can I borrow your car today? I want to move some stuff from the house, and I know you gotta work. Plus I'm not sure how long I'll be."

"Sure. It's got a full tank so just drive careful." She replied handing me a plateful of French toast. I quickly ate the food, thanked Anna and went out the door.

Climbing into the car, I adjusted everything to where I needed it before starting it and backing out of the driveway. I made the short drive to the house that was soon not going to be mine. Parking the car, I could already feel the tears stinging my eyes.

I pushed myself forward, and into the door. Sliding the key into the lock, I decided that I wanted today to be the last day here. It was causing too much pain to keep coming back. Too many reminders. Walking into the house, I looked around quickly before making my way towards the attic stairs.

I climbed the stairs slowly, not wanting to hurt myself. Entering the attic, I moaned. I knew my mom was a pack rat, but damn! There had to be over one hundred boxes and totes. _Well, here goes another long day._

I decided to start on the right side and work my way over. I spent probably four hours of looking through boxes that held newspaper articles of dad and baseball. I heard my cell phone ringing multiple times, but chose to ignore it.

It was pretty cool to see pictures from my dad being young all the way to where he was before he was killed. Tears slid down my cheeks the more I kept looking through the paper clippings. I opened the next box expecting to see more paper clippings but instead found wedding pictures. I closed the box, deciding to look at it later. I found four boxes of wedding photos and items, and set them aside.

I moved onto the next box, took a deep breath and opened it. It was baby clothes. I started to cry thinking my mom and dad saved these for future children. I cried even harder knowing my baby sister was suppose to wear these. I carefully replaced the items and closed the box before moving to the next.

Undoing the flaps on the box, I saw a lock box inside. I tried opening it just in case it was unlocked, and with my luck, of course it wasn't. I got up and went downstairs to the drawer that held the keys. I just pulled the drawer out and made my way back up to the attic.

I sat down in front of the box again and started pulling keys out and trying them. I was almost through the whole drawer of keys, about ready to give up, when a key slid in and I was able to turn it. I heard the lock click and opened the top to see a bunch of papers.

If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late

Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?

Leave old pictures in the past?

Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?

What if, what if, if today was your last day?

"Hello?" I asked while looking at the documents in front of me.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing?" Sarah called out.

"Um... I'm going through some stuff what's up?"

"I was wondering if you were interested in the party tonight?" I was about to answer when a piece of paper caught my eye.

"Hey, hang on Sarah." I looked over the documents of a Isabella Marie Black. I looked closer, and the social security number, birthdate and other information was the same as mine. I read farther down and saw that it was an adoption paper. A Billy Black was giving up all parental rights to Isabella Black. Philip Dwyer adopted Isabella Black changing legal name to Isabella Marie Dwyer. . .

Everything I knew was a lie. Phil wasn't my real dad like I had thought. Some guy named Billy Black was my father. I felt my anger start to boil knowing both my "parents" had lied to me.

"Bella? Bella are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here." I mumbled. I couldn't believe what I was reading.

"So, you coming tonight?" She asked all bubbly. I knew I shouldn't. After all the last time I drank, I lost everything. But right now I didn't care. My life was a lie.

"On my way." I answered back before hanging up. I ran to my room and started going through my clothes, looking for something I knew my 'mother' would have hated. I quickly found my tight gold dress with sequence on it with flowers, my matching shoes and a gold knot necklace. I quickly changed and put my high heels on. I knew I was going to be kicking myself by the end of the night for picking heels, and probably break my ankle, but right now, I couldn't be bothered.

I made my way down the stairs and to the car, making my way to Sarah's. Pulling up to her house, I could see the party was in full swing. I made my way inside and went straight for the alcohol. I was walking out of the kitchen when I spotted Sarah and Jami. I downed the shot and made my way over to them.

"Whoa! Bella, look at you!" Jami yelled over the music.

"I know right." I replied.

"You are hot tonight." Sarah giggled.

"Hey, let's go get more to drink!" I hollered. They quickly agreed and we stumbled our way to the kitchen.

"So when you coming back to school?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not."

"I saw that James's parents showed up when you were there last." Jami spoke softly. I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear it or not.

"Yeah, his mom has always been a bitch. Oh well."

We stayed in the kitchen playing some drinking games. By the time we were done playing, we could barely stand up. It felt like we crawled back out to the living room, only to hear banging on the door. Before my mind could catch up with my eyes, I was being held up with my hands behind my back.

"What's your name miss, and how old are you?" A man spoke.

"Well I think I'm sixteen. As to the last name, well your fucking guess is as good as mine." I replied.

"Officer Smith, that's Ms. Dwyer. Phil Dwyer's daughter." Another man spoke.

"Oh, but I'm really not. You see, they all fucking lied to me. Every single one of the fuckers!" The officers shared a look and helped me out to one of their cars.

I saw other kids in the same predicament as I was and I couldn't help it, I laughed. I laughed so hard I thought I was going to pee my pants. Well I guess dress, because I wasn't wearing pants. That set off a whole new round of giggles. I laughed the whole way to the police station and even in the holding cell. I laughed even harder when they called Anna. She was really going to be pissed at me.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, but my drunken mind didn't care. I was pissed that my life was a lie. How could they keep this from me? Did they really think I wouldn't find out? Who else knew of this? As I thought that, Anna came walking in. I saw red. She and mom shared _everything, _which meant Anna knew. Anna knew all along. I couldn't take my anger and pain out on my parents, but I could Anna.

"Bella, what did you do?" She asked softly. I couldn't, or maybe wouldn't, help the hardness and bitchiness in my voice when I replied.

"Fuck you! You knew and didn't tell me!"


	7. Chapter Six

**JPOV**

To say I was shocked would have been a huge understatement. First, Sam imprints on not only someone, but that said someone is the cousin of his ex-girlfriend. Then Paul moves back because he phased. And now, not only do we find out that Billy Black has a daughter, which meant Jake had a sister, Jake then phases. It was hard to wrap my head around everything.

It took us over four hours to get Jake to phase back to human, and even then he still wasn't calm. You could still see him shaking and about to phase again.

"Jacob, calm down!" Sam ordered. I heard it in his voice, the alpha had spoken. Jake calmed down immediately, luckily not causing any damage to anyone or anything in the house. Jake looked at Billy, and you could see the questions in his eyes, hell we all had questions.

"What do you mean, my sister?" Jake asked through clenched teeth.

"Exactly as I said, she is your sister." Billy stated simply. He looked at us and knew we weren't going to just drop it. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Renee and I met through Charlie Swan one day when he came down here. I felt drawn to her, but knew that I hadn't imprinted. When Charlie was killed in a car accident, Renee and I became close. She moved in, having no other place to go. I fell in love with her, and one thing led to another. She got pregnant with Isabella and not long later she gave birth. Renee was always mad and questioning where I was all the time. Of course, since she wasn't my imprint I couldn't tell her. Two years after Isabella was born, Renee had had enough and wanted to leave. Of course I wasn't going to let her go with my child. I got so mad I phased in front of her. I ran off and thought things through, trying to figure out how to save our relationship. When I got back, Renee had everything packed and in the car. She said that I would be getting papers from her lawyer, and that I had to sign over my parental rights to Isabella, or she would share my secret with everyone. It broke my heart, but when I got the papers three weeks later, I did as she told me. I signed my rights over and have never seen or heard from her again."

All I could do was stand there. I couldn't believe this Renee chick was such a bitch. Who would really take their child away from her father?

"Is this Renee my mother also?" Jake asked.

"No, your mother was my imprint I met her after Renee left." Jake seemed to be lost in thought, before standing up.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I would like to meet my sister." Jake yelled while walking over to his lap-top and opening it. He was going to trust the good ol' internet.

**Jake POV**

I couldn't believe that I actually had a sister. I also couldn't believe that her mother was a bitch. I just had to know.

"Is this Renee my mother also?"

"No, your mother was my imprint I met her after Renee left."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I would like to meet my sister." I yelled while walking over to my lap top and opening it. "Who am I searching for?"

"Renee Wilson." Billy answered. He was hiding something.

I let it go and opened the search browser typing in Renee Wilson. I sat there, my leg bouncing up and down, waiting for the damn page to load. When it finally loaded, there was a page for a magazine. I pulled the page up and saw that it was an article for a wedding.

_Today, Philip Dwyer married his long time girlfriend and mother of his daughter._

_Philip is well known as a professional baseball player here in Phoenix Arizona._

_The happy family will be going to Disney Land for a small vacation._

Then I saw the picture. _Philip _was holding Isabella and kissing her cheek while Renee smiled at them. I felt myself start shaking; knowing he said Isabella was his daughter. I hit back and typed in Renee Dwyer. I just pulled up family pictures or baseball games. Then I saw it; _Isabella Marie Dwyer. _I quickly typed that into the search and got over 10,000 results. The older dated results were of her growing up. Then they started showing her at parties, her with friends just walking down the street. Then there was a picture of her and some James guy. When I saw a picture of her I had to laugh.

"What's funny Jake?" Dad asked.

"Renee's husband says that Isabella is his daughter. You can clearly see that she's not. She looks just like you." I saw pain flicker in his eyes and turned back to my computer.

The more I looked at the pictures, the worse they were getting. I was getting mad. Isabella really liked to party and drink. She was wild, and from the pictures, looked like she might even act like a slut and sleep around. There was almost a new guy in every picture of her. I was shaking and just about to shut my lap top down when a headline caught my eye.

_Drunk Driver Kills Famous Baseball Player and Family:_

_Late last night, drunk driver, Mason Coles, fell asleep and crossed the center line, hitting the Dwyer Family._

_Emergency services were called to the scene, where they pronounced Mason Coles, Philip Dwyer, and Renee Dwyer_

_deceased. Isabella Dwyer and boyfriend, James Gigandet, where rushed to the hospital._

_James Gigandet died two hours into his surgery. Isabella Dwyer is known to be in a coma._

_This was a great loss, not only for the baseball world, but personal lives._

_Mason Coles was tested and found to have an alcohol limit of 0.29 as well as numerous drugs in his system._

I swear I felt a tear run down my cheek. I may have possibly lost a sister that I will never get to know. I felt all my anger flare at this Mason Coles guy. How could someone that drunk even think to drive?

"Jacob, what's wrong?" Dad asked. All I could do was hand him the lap top. I couldn't say a word, I couldn't look at him, I couldn't move.

**Billy POV**

I sat there as I watched Jake search on the computer. I knew that Renee had married many years ago. I also knew that Isabella had taken Renee's new husband's last name. Of course I was mad, but there was nothing that I could do. Renee had made me sign my rights away.

I had kept a search going on them until about three years ago. It just hurt too much to see how much Isabella looked like me. She has grown into a beautiful young woman. Although she does seem to like to party, she seemed mature. Jake sniffling brought me out of my thoughts.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" He kept his eyes glued in front of him and slowly handed me his lap top. My heart broke just reading the headline.

_Drunk Driver Kills Famous Baseball Player and Family._

_Late last night, drunk driver, Mason Coles, fell asleep and crossed the center line, hitting the Dwyer Family._

_Emergency services were called to the scene, where they pronounced Mason Coles, Philip Dwyer, and Renee Dwyer_

_deceased. Isabella Dwyer and boyfriend, James Gigandet, where rushed to the hospital._

_James Gigandet died two hours into his surgery. Isabella Dwyer is known to be in a coma._

_This was a great loss, not only for the baseball world, but personal lives._

I now understood why my son couldn't move. I looked to see if there was an updated article and sighed in relief when I found one.

_Update from: Drunk Driver Kills Famous Baseball Player and Family._

_Isabella Dwyer was released from St Joseph's Hospital two weeks after a car accident that_

_changed her life. Both of her parents, Philip and Renee Dwyer, and boyfriend James Gigandet, were killed when_

_drunk driver Mason Coles crossed center line and hit the Dwyer Family car head on._

_Philip and Renee Dwyer were killed on impact, as well as Mason Coles._

_Gigandet died two and a half hours after the accident while in surgery._

_Gigandet Family are suing owner of vehicle, Sarah Coles, for allowing a drunk driver to_

_drive her vehicle._

_Isabella Dwyer had been reported to live with Godmother, Anna Walker._

"Sam, if someone signs parental rights away, but are the only living blood relative, what can be done?" I asked Sam.

"Let me check into it." I nodded to Sam, and watched as he walked out of the house.

"Dad, now what?" Jake asked.

"We do what we can."

We sat there in silence, just thinking. Isabella had already had a hard life, and that was just within the last two months. It seemed like days passed by, but it was really only an hour or so, before Sam came back.

"Well what did you find out?"

"Since you and Jake are the only blood relatives alive, you have a right to step forward and get custody of Isabella. It won't be easy but can be done."

"Let's do it then." I stated, happy that I will get to see my daughter again.

"Billy, there's something else." I felt my stomach drop, now what?

"What?" I mumbled out.

"She has a police record."

* * *

**Ok sorry I didn't have this up last night. But after reading some reviews, I wanted to throw Billy's POV in there. So we are getting closer to them meeting. And onto the point of if you give up parental rights yet are the only blood relative you can get custody, ya totally not sure on that one, but for the sake of this story, that's how its gonna go. lol. Told ya this one would be a short chapter, just fillin ya in on some history. Let me know whatcha think. Next we have Bella.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**BPOV**

I sat there smirking at the shocked face of Anna. She stood there with her mouth slightly in an 'O', probably debating on what to say. Finally she just shook her head, mumbled, "I'm tired of this, she can just stay the night in here," before walking off.

I just laughed. Really, what was I suppose to do? I'm sixteen, drunk, my life has gone to hell, and I'm sitting in the one place that the old Bella wouldn't dare to think about. My mind started to wonder about what all Anna knew. Did she know why Billy Black walked away from my mother and me? What did he really think of us? He probably left because he didn't want the responsibility of raising me. Or he thought I wasn't good enough for him. That thought got me fired up all over again. He didn't think I was good enough for him, and his perfect little world, so he left. He just walked away from me.

When it fucking came down to it, he probably wasn't good enough for me. He's probably some drunk or druggy sitting in jail or prison. I couldn't help but laugh at the image of him sitting in jail. The hookerish drunk woman beside me looked at me like I had gone crazy. Actually, maybe I have. This thought, of course, sent me on a whole new laughing spur. After about five minutes of the hookerish drunk woman staring at me, I finally had enough.

"Can I fucking help you with something?"

All she did was shake her head and mumble, "such a waste" before looking back at the wall.

"I'm such a waste? Really? Look at you! You don't know shit about me, so shut the fuck up!" I yelled.

"Quiet in there!" The guard boomed.

It got really quiet all around me, which just left me with my thoughts. Not a good place to go when you're drunk. Was this life really worth living anymore? _No. _Would my life ever be normal again? _No. _I felt myself start to slide into unconsciousness, as thoughts of my shitty life came forth in my mind. The weird thing is, the more I thought about death, and wanting to die, I felt like there was a rope pulling me through, not letting me give up. Like something major was about to happen, something that could and would change my life, forever. I mumbled out "I love you James, please come back to me," before passing out.

"Isabella Dwyer!" I groaned, not wanting to move. "Isabella Dwyer! Wake-up you made bail!" Hmm, that perked me up a little bit. I slowly sat up and watched as everything around me began to spin.

"Ugh!" I flinched at the sound of my own voice. _Okay, no talking loud, Bella. _I slowly stood up and made my way to the door to the cell. With every step, I felt like my head was going to explode. I flinched as the door squeaked open. _Looks like today won't be my day._ When I looked at Anna, my statement was correct. She wasn't happy. I actually think if her face could get anymore red it would, then spin around in a circle. I really wanted to laugh at that, but knew it would only cause me more pain, so I didn't do anything but look at the concrete floor.

I was silent as they gathered my items and handed them to me. I was silent on the way to the car, once in the car, and all the way home. That was normal for me to be silent. Anna, however, not so much. I knew she was disappointed and pissed. But I really could care less. She knew shit and she wasn't willing to share so fuck her! We got to the house and I quickly, well as quickly as I could the way my body was moving, and tried to hurry into the house. I made it to the stairs and heard the front door slam shut.

"Isabella Marie!" _Whoa, she's pissed! _I ignored her and started up the stairs. "I'm guessing what you are accusing me of is Billy Black?" I stopped dead in my tracks. _Yep, she's got my attention._

"What do you know?"

"Well after the shitty stunt you pulled last night, I don't think you deserve to know."

"Oh, you mean I don't have the right to know about my _real_ father?" I yelled.

"After what you did? No! Your acting just like him though!"

"Fuck you!" I screamed before heading to my room. This is bullshit! What gave her the right to determine whether I knew anything about Billy Black?

That's how it went for two weeks. I ignored Anna. I literally went out of my way so I didn't see her. I would sneak out at night and go drink. Then it changed all in one night. I was getting ready to go out. Anymore I didn't care what I wore, as long as it was clothing. It was only around 8 at night, so I knew Anna was still up and probably down stairs. _Oh well._ I walked out of my room and almost made it to the door when I heard her.

"Isabella!" I tried to ignore her, I really did. I just kept walking until I felt her pull my arm. "Isabella Marie!"

"What do you fucking want?"

"You are not going out. Go back to your room." She has the nerve to tell me what to do?

"Fuck you, you aren't my mother." I no more then got the word mother out, before I heard a snack and a sting on my cheek. "Did you really just fucking slap me?" I laughed out. After all the shit I've been through, she really thought slapping me was going to cause me pain?

"Go to your room."

"Fuck you bitch." She went to slap me again, but I was faster than her. I grabbed her wrist right before she hit me. "You fucking hit me again, and you'll regret it." I whispered harshly.

"I don't know what to do about you Bella! Do you want me to send you away? Let you stay in jail? What?" She yelled.

"Simple, leave me the fuck alone!" Before she could say another word, the doorbell rang. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the door flinging it open with a, "can I fucking help you?"

"Isabella Dwyer?" I nodded my head to confirm that I was Isabella Dwyer. "Please sign here."

"What am I signing for?"

"Ma'am, please just sign here." I signed the paper before the gentleman handed me a large envelope. "Have a good evening." And with that he turned and walked away. I opened the envelope and started reading through the papers. The more I read, the more I became pissed off.

"So this is what you fucking meant by send me away?" I yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bella." Anna stated calmly. I threw her the papers and watched as she read through the papers. I watched her face closely, first was shock, and then slowly the shock turned into anger. _So she didn't know._

"What the hell is this?" She yelled. "He didn't want you. That's why he told your mom to leave, what made him change his mind?" Anna mumbled. Just hearing _'he didn't want you' _was enough to get me riled up again.

"Oh well, I won't go. Peace!" I yelled walking out the door.

Once I got to the party, I didn't waste any time. I grabbed a shot of vodka, and downed it. Some chick handed me some other shot and I downed it to. I grabbed some other drink that had alcohol in it before walking around and talking to people. I got pulled out onto the dance floor numerous times. Every time I danced with a guy, it felt weird. They weren't the hands I wanted on me. And the more I thought about James's hands on me, the more they felt wrong. I didn't want my mind to think, so I would make it fuzzy. And fuzzy it went.

I don't remember the rest of the night, nor do I remember passing out. But I do know I woke up with a huge hangover by the pool outside, with some guy on one side of me and a chick on the other. I quickly looked to make sure my clothing was still on and sighed when I saw that it was. I really didn't need nor want that experience in this life time. I stood up, slowly, and stretched before walking through the house. People were passed out all over the place, as well as beer bottles and plastic cups all over the place. I walked through the front door and saw someone getting in their car.

"Hey! Can you give me a ride, please?"

"Sure, come on." She smiled at me. I half jogged, half walked over to her car. I gave her the directions to the house, and we remained silent the way there. It was only about a five minute drive, and she dropped me off at the end of the drive way. I slowly started my walk towards the house. When I saw two vehicles I didn't recognize, I picked up my pace. When I opened the door, I heard people talking.

"Why now? She's gone through enough." Anna stated.

"She needs to come back to where she belongs." A man's voice replied calmly. _Are they talking about me? _I closed the door, louder then I needed to, and started towards the stairs.

"Bella!" Anna called. I groaned, really not wanting to deal with this. I drug my ass into the living room, and kept my eyes on the floor.

"Yes."

"Bella, please come sit down." I looked up and saw the lawyer that worked with my parents, a guy in a business suit and another man in a wheel chair. I briefly looked at Anna, before my eyes brought me back to the man in the wheel chair. He looked familiar, almost like I should know him. I walked over to Anna, before plopping myself down beside her. I heard someone sigh and looked to see that the man in the wheel chair looked like he might cry.

"Bella, this is about the papers you received last night."

"What about them? I'm not going." I stated stubbornly.

"Isabella, you have no say in the matter. We have the paper work stating that you are to move to La Push, Washington, to live with Billy Black. You are to pack and leave today." The man in the suit said.

"Like hell I am." I looked at our lawyer. "Do something!"

"Bella, what he says is true. I cannot do anything about it. Billy Black is your only blood relative, and, since you are a minor, you must go. I'm so sorry."

"Bella, I know this is hard..." Anna started.

"Hard? I have to move to another fucking state with a man I don't even know! A man who never fucking wanted me!" I yelled.

"I've always wanted you Isabella." The man in the wheel chair said. _Well I guess that's Mr. Billy Black._

"Whatever." I stated before getting up and walking to my room. I started throwing things into bags, not caring that they would get wrinkled. I was throwing shit around my room for about an hour before I grabbed my bags and walked down stairs. Once Billy and his lawyer saw me, they walked towards the door. Anna started walking towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'll send the rest of your stuff, please keep in contact. I love you." She mumbled into my neck. I just nodded my head and fallowed the two guys outside.

I stayed quiet all the way to the airport. I only spoke when needed to at the airport, then listened to my Ipod on the flight. Anytime they tried to talk to me, I would just glare at them, roll my eyes and look away. They finally just left me alone.

When the flight landed in Seattle, Washington, I groaned. It drizzling and cold. I yanked on my carry on hoodie, while walking to pick up my bags. I watched as Billy shook his lawyers hand with a 'thank you', and watched said lawyer walk away. I didn't know what we were waiting for, just standing there.

While we were waiting for us to drown to death in Seattle, Washington, I actually looked at my sperm donor. I looked a lot like him. My hair wasn't black, but it was a dark brown. I knew I got this from him because my mom is, was, blonde. I had his chocolate brown eyes; my skin was a couple shades lighter than his due to my mom's uh... well paleness.

"Listen, Isabella, it was never the case of me not wanting you."

I looked at him dumbfounded. "Whatever." I quietly stated.

"Isabella-"

"Bella." I cut him off.

"Fine, Bella-" He was once again cut off, this time by an older truck making its way towards us. I watched as the old truck came to a stop in front of us and a guy got out, he looked to be around twenty five or so. I'm pretty sure I had some drool coming out of my mouth. He was fucking hot. And that body, those dark mysterious eyes. I'm pretty sure I moaned, causing him to smirk at me.

"Bella, this is Sam Uley, he's a police officer in La Push. Sam, this is my..." I glared at him, "Bella. Shall we get on the road?"

"Will that thing even make it?" I asked.

"Yes, it made it here, it will make it back. Unless you care to walk?" Sam asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and looked at the truck.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" The truck was just a single cab, and the size of those two, there would be no room.

"Well you got two choices, you can sit in the middle or sit in the back. I don't care either way, but pick or you will be walking home." _Wow what an asshole! _I looked at Billy, only to see him trying to hide his chuckle. I growled, throwing my shit in the back of the truck and sitting in the middle. No way in hell was I going to sit in the back and get fucking wet. I heard a tarp rustle, then the door open and slam shut. I gave _Sam Uley_an evil glare, before putting my ear buds back in and ignoring those two talking.

I felt a nudge and looked up to see we had stopped in front of a smaller red house. It was cute, but small compared to what I was used to. It had a pretty good sized yard and was surrounded by the forest.

Looking around, all I saw was green. I turned the other side and saw the ocean in the distance. I smiled at that. It might not be that bad of a place.

"Dad!" I turned and saw a guy that looked to be the same age as Mr. Asshole. I smirked at my new nickname for him.

"Jake. Come-on out here. Bella this is Jacob, your brother. Jake, this is Bella." Before I could say anything, my body was being crushed into a hug and my feet were dangling above the ground.

"Air... Can't...Breathe..."

"Oops, sorry Bella. I'm just so excited to meet you!" He put me down, and I got a good look at him. We looked alike in everything that came back to Billy.

"Uh, nice to meet you." I stuttered, still gasping for air. Damn that boy is strong. _Boy? Did you see his body? He's all man._

"Well come on in. I'll show you to your room." I followed him inside the small house. It smelled woodsy, and you could really tell that men lived here. _Where's Jake's mom?_

"It's probably small compared to what you're used to, but it keeps you warm and dry." I nodded my head looking around the small bedroom. It was a sky blue color, with a bed, dresser, and desk. I saw a really small closet and wanted to laugh. Not even half of my clothes would fit in there! "I'll leave you to get settled in." And then he walked out of the door.

I looked around and saw that my bags were brought in, so I walked over to them and started unpacking them. I put my jeans in the bottom drawer, shirts in the middle, and bras, underwear and swimsuits in the top. I saw a picture on top the dresser, and picked it up looking at it. It was of Billy, Mom, and I at the beach. They were smiling at each other, looking all in love.

I wanted to laugh at that. Billy didn't want me. He didn't love me or my mom. I put the picture down, facing the wall so I didn't have to look at it. I didn't want to have to think about Billy and my mom together. Happily in love, once upon a time. My stomach yelled at me, so I sighed and walked out the door. I heard voices coming from a room and slowed my pace.

"Jake, she thinks I didn't want her."

"So tell her the truth."

"I can't. Plus she wouldn't believe me."

"Uh, sorry to interrupt and all, but do you have anything to snack on?" I asked walking into the room.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm making dinner now. Hope you like hamburgers." I nodded and fallowed Billy into the kitchen. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw at least eight pounds of hamburger there. "Sorry, the boys eat a lot." Billy chuckled.

"Riiiight... Ok... well... let's get started." We made small talk while forming the patties. Once that was done, I started cutting potatoes for french fries. I found out that I wouldn't be able to start school this year and would have to wait until the following year. I was pissed about that, I didn't want to go to school. I also found out that I had the credits to graduate early, meaning I would graduate as a junior. That part did make me happy. Everything was cooking, and the dishes we used to prepare the food was all cleaned and put away. Billy went to take a shower and get ready for the "boys" to come over.

I wondered around the house, getting to know my surroundings. In the living room there were pictures all over the place. I saw a woman holding Jake, Jake growing up, and then the pictures of the woman stopped. Did Billy leave her to? I heard a knock at the door and went to go answer it. Jake went over to Embry's, whoever that was; house to see what time he was coming. Billy was still in the shower, so that left me to answer the door.

I opened it and my heart stopped, my breathing stopped, everything stopped. I stood there looking at this hot man in front of me. He was in cut off shorts, with muscular legs. I kept my eyes moving upward but quickly stopped at that well defined "V" pointing its way into his shorts. His chest was lookin oh so yummy. I just wanted to run my tongue in the grooves of his muscles. Next was his face. He had a sexy as hell smirk on his face, dark brown eyes and black hair. I heard someone clear their throat and quickly pulled me out of my hazy state.

"Can I help you?" I stuttered.


	9. Chapter Eight

ared POV

I couldn't believe it, nor did I want to. The last two weeks have been nothing but Isabella Dwyer. I was getting so tired of that name, yet it kept coming up everywhere I went.

Come to find out, since Billy and Jake are the last blood family Isabella has, she didn't really have a choice in the matter; she had to move to La Push and live with Billy and Jake.

The only thoughts that came from Jake when he is phased are, yep you guessed it, Isabella.

Since we found out that bit of information, Embry joined us. He thought it was pretty cool and was having fun with his new size. I did feel bad though. We all knew that Seth and Quil will be phasing soon, which would leave Leah all alone.

We all tried to ignore the thought, but it never went away. Sam took it the worse though. He sees it as he already hurt Leah, and this would hurt her even more.

"Hey Jared, what do you think of this Isabella chick?" Paul asked.

I thought about how to respond. We had found out from Sam that she had a record, granted she lost her family, but still. Giving up I answered with, "I think she's a spoiled brat and needs to get her shit together."

"I wonder if she's hot." He thought out loud. I rolled my eyes, he was such a player. In the like three weeks he's been here, he's hooked up with more girls then I have the entire time I've lived here.

"Why does it matter? She's probably some party whore. Ya pretty sure I'll pass on that one thank you."

Paul just laughed at me as we stripped down and phased. I was really glad to have to patrol tonight. It meant that I didn't have to meet this Isabella chick. I could see her now, some snobby little rich bitch. She probably got whatever she wanted, or threw a fit until she got it.

_"Oh, so you think she whines like a little bitch like you." _Paul thought. I felt a growl rumble in my chest.

_"I do not whine like a little bitch. That one is all you when you don't get laid." _I laughed my mind.

_"I always get laid. You know why? Because I AM the man." _I started laughing, but it came out as a bark. I came to a skidding halt, trying to catch my breath. I looked at Paul just as he was rolling his eyes. _"Whatever. Get your lazy ass to work." _He growled.

Still laughing, I trotted into the opposite direction. Thoughts of numerous girls filled my mind, some that were walking on the beach, while others were running around a room naked.

_"Paul, really? I don't need to see the nasty ass chicks you hook up with. I don't even wanna know how many STD's you have now or have had."_

_"Ha, that's one of the pluses of being a wolf. STD's don't bother me!" _Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

We ran silently for the next three hours. I let my mind wonder. When I first phased, I completely hated it. I thought it ruined my life, as well as those of everyone around me. I hated that I had to basically stop all communication with my family. My brother hated me, and my mom looked at me sadly. I think she knew, and just felt sorry for me.

When Embry phased, I thought he was going to hate me. At first he wouldn't listen to me, but after talking to Sam, Paul and Jake, he calmed down and talked to me. I explained to him that I didn't want to ignore him, but I had to for his safety. He agreed and forgot, and we hugged and moved on.

Now, I think it's the best thing that has happened to me. My life had meaning, something that would come of it. Some of the pack probably thought of it as being stuck here, but when you think about it, it's more than that.

We are protecting our tribe. Protecting our people from the mythical world they didn't even know existed.

_"Dude, shut up!" _I groaned just now remembering that Paul was still in my head. "_Ha, not for much longer. I'm going to head to Jake's and see if Sam is there yet. He needs to know that we haven't found anything."_

_"Right, you just want to check out the new chick!" _I laughed out. I watched as Paul rolled his eyes and ran off towards Jake's house.

When he finally phased back, I was happy to know my thoughts were my own once again. I felt my mind wondering to Isabella Dwyer; wait, would it be Isabella Black now? Well, whatever it was, for some reason I was thinking of her.

What would she really be like? I mean she is Billy's daughter, but she also grew up away from him. Would she actually be a bitch? Or a nice person? I ended up with my answer sooner than I would have thought.

I heard someone mumbling about a mile or so and realized it was Paul from the smell. I could tell he wasn't in a good mood.

_"Dude, what's wrong?"_ I asked.

_"She's a fucking bitch!" _He almost yelled in my mind.

_"What do you mean?"_ Before he asked answered, he was remembering something. It flowed through my mind, moving in front of my eyes like a damn movie.

_I was walking up to Billy Black's house. I heard Billy moving somewhere within the house. The screeching of his wheelchair wheels along the wood flooring._

_The smell of strawberries and lilacs hit me. It almost made my mouth water, almost. The smell however was enough to make a small moan build in my chest and try to escape._

_I raised my hand to knock on the small tanned door. I heard a small sigh, then soft footsteps coming towards the door._

_A small, petite woman answered. My guess was this was the famous Isabella Dwyer. I watched as she checked Paul out, and was sure he was smirking and being a smug asshole._

_She was wearing tight jeans, and I was pretty sure they looked good on her small ass. Her tank top was snug and hugged all her curves in all the right places. She had long brown, almost black, waist length hair. Her tanned skin gave hint to our background._

_She had many of Billy's facial features, but definitely some I didn't recognize from her mother. Just the thought of her mother, brought to the forefront of everything she's been through._

_Someone cleared their throat, causing her to bring her attention off Paul's body. I noticed not once did Paul look Isabella in the eyes. We always made fun of him, saying that he was going to imprint, even though he didn't want to._

_"Can I help you?" She stuttered out. She seemed nervous and almost scared. Maybe she's not a bitch like I thought she would be Paul looked down her body again. I'm pretty sure I heard a small growl. And it wasn't from Paul. "My fucking eyes are up here dick!" And there's the bitch._

_"Hmm feisty, I like em feisty."_

_"To bad I don't like you." She almost spat._

_"Oh trust me, you will. But in the mean time, I'm looking for Sam."_

_She rolled her eyes. "He's not here, so get fucking lost." Then the door got slammed in my face._

I couldn't help it, I busted up laughing. "Dude, she totally turned your sorry ass down!"

"Whatever. The chick doesn't know what she's missing!" Paul shouted.

"Oh, and please tell, what would that be?" I egged him on.

"I am _the _man. I'm hot, my body is hot, and I have a nice car. I get all the hot chicks, and keep em coming back, begging for more. Oh yeah, I am the man."

"Sounds more like a man whore if you ask me." I chuckled out. I watched as he ran off mumbling something about not being a man whore.

I continued on my route and thought back to what he said. Yeah, we had nice bodies and good looks. I think it was our spirit elders' way of making up for the fate given to us. We had no choice in moving away, or protecting the tribe. Hell, we didn't even have the choice on who our mate was.

Hopefully I was one of the ones that don't imprint. I want to pick someone that I wanted to pick. Not someone who was basically forced to be with me, and vice versa.

But I guess I also wanted to go to college and get out of here. I don't have that choice any longer. At first it bothered me, but then I got over it. It was the only thing I could do; get over it. That's how my life went lately. Something bad happens, you can only do with it what you can, then move on and get over it.

It was a couple hours later that Embry and Jacob came out to take over patrol. I was getting tired and hungry, so I was more than happy to phase and head home.

"I'm supposed to tell you guys that you can head back to my house. There's still a lot of food left over. Surprised? Yeah me to. Isabella ain't that of a cook either."

"She might be, but she's a fucking bitch dude. I feel sorry for you!" Paul grumbled.

"She's had a hard couple of months. But yeah, I agree with you, she can be a bitch. Although it was pretty cool when she put you in your place!" Jake laughed. I really tried to hold in the chuckle that was lodged in my chest, but had no such luck. It came tumbling out of my mouth making me almost double over in laughter. It was so much better since I actually saw him get turned down.

"Fuck you guys. I'm out of here!" Paul yelled.

I said bye to the guys and headed towards my house. I was too tired to deal with meeting Ms. Bitch today.

I fell asleep that night, dreaming of the blonde haired beauty that has been the star of my dreams for awhile now.


	10. Chapter Nine

**BPOV**

I slammed the door shut and turned around to see Billy sitting in the hallway.

"Now, that wasn't very nice of you was it?" Billy chuckled.

"He was a dick, I will not put up with it," was my smart reply.

Billy was about to say something, but was caught off by the door once again being slammed. I turned around to see my 'brother' and another older looking guy. _What the fuck do they feed these guys?_

"What got Paul all worked up?" Jacob laughed out.

"Your sister gave him a very – uh . . . warm welcoming."

"Welcoming my fucking ass. He was a dick, I told him off, and I'm over it. Let's eat."

"Hell yeah! I like her." Unknown guy said. I looked at him, silently asking who the fuck he was. "Oh, I'm Embry by the way." He held his hand out for me to shake. I took it, and I swear to God, my hand disappeared in his.

"Bella, nice to meet ya."

"Oh, I know who you are." Then he winked at me, yes, he winked. How old was this kid?

"Okay, shall we eat?" Billy asked, wheeling into the room. Jacob and Embry grunted, which I'm guessing was their agreement. I left for the kitchen to get everything set out on the table when the doorbell went off again.

"Come in." Billy said, he didn't yell it; I rolled my eyes and started towards the door. No way could someone hear that. I was shocked when Mr. Asshole came walking through with a beautiful woman fallowing him.

"Hello again, Bella." He greeted nicely. _No point in him being nice just because his girlfriend is here._

"Hey there Mr. Asshole. I would ask how you are doing tonight, but then that would mean I care. And trust me, I really don't." I replied before walking off. I went to the kitchen, made a quick plate and went to my bedroom. I'm pretty sure I heard growling but could care less.

I spent the rest of the night in my room. I started unpacking some of my clothing, trying to take the wrinkles out. I finally gave up and just hung them up. No point in them looking perfect, I wasn't trying to impress anyone here.

Once I was sure no one would hear me, I grabbed my bottle of vodka that I had hidden in my bags and I silently opened the bedroom window and climbed out.

I made my way in the dark towards where I could hear the waves of the ocean crashing into the rocks. Once I got to the sand, I took my shoes and socks off and proceeded barefoot. The cooled sand felt good on my over heated feet.

I felt a stray tear slide down my cheek, knowing James would have loved this. I couldn't believe he was gone. Maybe it didn't feel real because I wasn't at the funeral. I didn't want any details about it. All I knew was he wasn't here with me; he wasn't where I wanted him to be. The night James died, I lost my soul. I lost my being. I lost everything.

Even though I was pissed off at my mom and dad, I wished they were still here. I wanted more than anything to be with them, even if that meant dying.

When I finally stopped walking, I had less than a quarter of my vodka left and I was at the edge of a cliff, looking over. At the bottom, I could see the outlines of large, sharp rocks. That's all it would take, just a simple step. I would find myself with no footing but wouldn't freak out. I would just let myself fall, let myself just be.

I took a small step forward, ignoring the pull I felt. I didn't want to feel the pull; it was pulling me in the opposite direction of James and my parents.

I took another step forward, ready to let myself fall, ready to meet my family again. The only thing that stopped me was a burning hand grabbing me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

**JPOV**

I was having a peaceful dream of my blonde beauty when I bolted up in bed. I felt a small ache in my chest that just wouldn't go away.

I threw on a pair of athletic shorts, t-shirt and sneakers, and walked outside. It was a warmer night out tonight, so I figured I'd go for a short jog and calm down.

I just started jogging, no place in mind for an ending destination. I just went. I could smell Jake doing rounds and decided to stop and say hi to him.

I went to a spot I knew he would be soon and waited. Not even five minutes later, he showed up. It didn't take him long to phase back.

"Hey, man, what's up?"

"Nada. Just went for a run. How about you?" I asked.

"Well, well, well, what are you girls doing?" I turned around to see Paul walking towards us.

"Hey Paul. Did you see Bella again?" Jake asked. I couldn't help but laugh with what happened earlier running through my head.

"Na, when I got there she wasn't there. Man, she's fucking hot, but the bitchiness rules out the hotness."

"I wouldn't know. Okay, I'm going to get going."

"Where you going?" I internally groaned at Paul's question.

"Running, later." I replied walking away.

"Let's go cliff diving!" I thought about it, and it seemed like a good idea.

"Alright let's go." It didn't take long for him to catch up.

When we got to the top of the cliff, I saw a small figure. I could tell by the outline that it was a female. She was looking at the sky, and I could smell that she had been crying. She had a bottle in her hand, so I figured she had been drinking.

I felt a small pull towards her, and slowly took a step forward. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see a smirk on Paul's face.

"That's Bella." He said low enough so she didn't hear. I watched as she took a step closer to the edge. _What the fuck is she doing? _She took another step, and my inner wolf yelled at me. _Stop her! _I ran towards her and grabbed her arm as she was about to take another step; a step that she wouldn't have been able to recover from.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

**BPOV**

"Why the fuck do you care?" I screamed.

"I don't! But since you are Jake's sister, again, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

I pulled my arm out of his grasp and turned back around. This stupid fucker was not going to ruin my plan. I started walked back towards the edge of the cliff to be pulled once again away.

"Let me the fuck go!" I screamed.

"Not until you tell me what you were doing?" I ignored him and started fighting against him.

"Fuck you! Let me the fuck go!" I screamed.

"Jared, Paul, what the fuck are you doing?" I heard a woman scream.

"Back off Leah." The guy holding me said. I continued to fight against the guy named Jared.

"Jared, let her go, now." For once, I was a little scared.

Jared let me go, and I couldn't help it, I fucking punched him. It probably didn't hurt him since both Paul and Jared just smirked at me.

"Do you feel better now?" Jared asked.

"Fuck you!" Leah walked up and grabbed me pulling me away from them. We started walking away and stopped at the edge of the forest.

"Are you alright?" I nodded my head to confirm I was fine. "I'm Leah by the way."

"Bella. Nice to meet you. How do you know those guys?" I asked my new friend.

"We used to hang out until they got into Sam's gang." She spit out the name Sam.

"Wait… Mr. Asshole?" I asked. She looked at me like I had gained another head. "Sam Uley?" I giggled out.

"Yeah, I take it you met him?"

"Oh, you could say that. He picked us up at the airport and was a complete asshole. Hint the name Mr. Asshole." Leah busted up laughing, and I quickly joined her. I liked this chick.

"Come on, let's go." We kept walking into the woods.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I grew up in these woods." I felt a small pang of jealousy before I squashed it.

"Okay."

We walked for what seemed like forever. It was starting to get lighter out before we stumbled upon other people. There were two guys; both of which were hot. One was built but leaner, and had bronze colored hair. The other was a complete opposite however; tall and very well built with blond hair. The only thing the two had in common was their gold eyes.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen, this is my brother Emmett. How are you ladies tonight?"

I watched as Leah flinched back a little bit. _Hmm, will have to ask her about that one later. _I stepped forward to shake his hand. "Bella," I introduced myself. When I stepped back beside Leah, she grabbed my hand and started to pull me backwards.

I heard the guys growl and crouch a little bit, their eyes locked on something. I turned to look at what they were looking at and groaned.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I said out loud. This was really getting ridiculous.

Out stepped Jared, Paul, and my brother Jake. I watched as both group of guys kept eyes on each other.

"Bella, care to explain?" Jake asked.

"Nope, I don't answer to you or any of your retarded friends." I replied. I heard them growl before I was thrown over a shoulder. I kicked and screamed and noticed Leah was doing the same. The guy started running towards what I assumed was La Push.

I kicked and screamed the entire time. I was started to get dizzy from all the blood rushing to my head, and I was getting really pissed. Who the fuck did these guys think they were? They couldn't just stop me from living my fucking life. It was my damn life to live!

I landed with a thump on the hard floor.

"Umph." Passed through my lips. I waited for the dizziness to pass before I looked up at my captor; Jared.

"What the fuck!" I screamed. I saw him flinch a little bit and laughed.

"I'm tired of saving your ass. That's twice within two damn days!"

"I didn't ask you to fucking save me! I don't want you to save me! I don't need to be saved!"

"You could have fooled me. Do you know what's out in that forest?" I snorted, yes, you heard right, I snorted.

"Oh no, is the boogeyman going to come get me?" I tried saying with a straight face. But let's face it, just the thought made me laugh.

"Bella." Jared growled out.

"Oh, get over yourself." I barely got it out before I was thrown over his shoulder again. This time I got thrown on my bed.

"Don't move until you can learn to listen." I watched as Jared walked out of my room and the sound of a lock. I rolled my eyes; did he really think locking the door would keep me in here? I noticed my window was still open and made my way over to it.

I crawled out of the window and around to the front door. I opened it and saw Jared standing in front of my bedroom. I stood in the living room smirking.

"Hey dumbass, you really think you could lock me in my room? A room that has a window? Are you really that fucking retarded?"

"What the, how the, what the fuck!" Jared stuttered. I heard someone clear their throat and turned around to see even more guys.

"Is there a problem here?" Billy asked. I saw Mr. Asshole smirking at Jared, like he knew a secret but wasn't willing to share with the fucking class. Asshole.

"Nope, not at all." I walked up to Jared, and talked in a deadly whisper. "If you ever fucking touch me again, I will cut your damn dick off and feed it to the fucking wolves. Got it?"

Jared went as stiff as a board, as well as all the guys in the room. I didn't know what had caused it, but whatever. I walked into my room, just to get away from the guys in the room. I heard quiet talking and left my door open a crack to hear them.

"Dude, what the hell. Afraid to stand up to Bella?" Sam asked. I stormed back out of my room.

"The day one of you guys actually grows the fucking balls to stand up to me, I'll be surprised." I said. I laughed at their shocked faces and turned around and started walking back to my room. I mumbled right as I was about to enter my room, "God, just being around you guys any longer is going to make me pms."

"You don't have to worry about pms-ing; you're a damn bitch all the time anyway." Came Jared's voice.

"Do you have a fucking problem?" I yelled. I noticed not once did he look me in the eyes. _Fucking coward._

"The only problem around here seems to be that large stick stuck up your ass." I whipped around to see everyone in the room trying to hold in their laughter.

"Oh, can you feel the love? Because I sure as hell can." Sam just had to put his two fucking cents in.

"Fuck you! Fuck all of you! Mainly you Jared. Your such a fucking pussy you can't even look me in the damn eyes when you talk to me!"

I walked in my room and grabbed my shampoo heading in the direction of the bathroom. After shaving and washing my hair, I wrapped my towel around me and went back to my room.

I slammed my door shut and went straight to my dresser and pulled out a tank top and boy shorts. I dropped my towel and bent over to put my underwear on, when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and stood there in all of my fucking glory.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" I yelled.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**JPOV**

"Hey dumbass, you really think you could lock me in my room? A room that has a window? Are you really that fucking retarded?"

Ah, and there's the voice that fucking drives me insane, yet draws me in. I had been saving Isabella Dwyer's ass since she came here. First, when she was about to jump off a cliff, then when she and Leah were talking to those leeches. Yet, for some unknown damn reason, I was drawn to her.

"What the - how the - what the fuck!" I stuttered. Who the hell did she think she was to come in here and get me frustrated? I heard the pack of morons trying to hold in their laughs. I was just about to let out a growl when Billy started talking.

"Is there a problem here?" Isabella snapped her attention to Sam with a deadly glare. _I wonder what that's about._

"Nope, not at all." I stood frozen in place as I watched her come straight at me and talk in a deadly whisper. "If you ever fucking touch me again, I will cut your damn dick off and feed it to the fucking wolves. Got it?"

I was even more frozen; did she know? No, she couldn't know, could she? I mean she wasn't raised here, so she didn't know the legends. Did she?

"Dude, what the hell. Afraid to stand up to Bella?" Sam asked. It was enough to pull me out of my daze. I looked around, only to see Bella storming back towards us. _When did she leave the room?_

"The day one of you guys actually grows the fucking balls to stand up to me, I'll be surprised." She then turned and stormed towards her room only to mumble right as she was about to enter her room, "God, just being around you guys any longer is going to make me pms."

"You don't have to worry about pms-ing; you're a damn bitch all the time anyway." I chuckled out. _Bad idea!_

"Do you have a fucking problem?" She yelled.

"The only problem around here seems to be that large stick stuck up your ass." I heard a couple of the guys cough to cover up their laughs. She looked at me, and I'm sure her eyes held fire.

"Oh, can you feel the love? Because I sure as hell can." My alpha replied.

"Fuck you! Fuck all of you! Mainly you Jared. You're such a fucking pussy you can't even look me in the damn eyes when you talk to me!"

I stood there shocked as she went into her room, grabbed some stuff and went to the bathroom. Had I really been avoiding looking her in the eyes? _Yes. _Did I want her as an imprint? _Fuck no!_

"Uh, dude?" I heard my brother ask. I looked at him, not saying anything. "Are you afraid she's your imprint?"

That pulled me out of the daze I was in, with a fast response of, "fuck no!"

"Okay, so I can try and have my fun with her." Paul asked.

"Don't fucking touch her." I growled. I caught myself too late.

"Paul, leave my daughter alone." Billy chuckled.

"I'll be the first to admit that she is fuckhot, but I just felt like getting a rise out of Jared." He smirked. I started to launch myself at him, only to stop dead in my tracks when I heard a yell.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?"

I ran towards Bella, ignoring everyone laughing. I flung the door open and saw Bella standing there, towel around her ankles, naked. Her back was towards me and I looked to see who was in the room, then I saw red.

"What the fuck Quil?" I yelled.

"I… uh… well… uh… what?" He stuttered still looking at Bella. I started to shake, and went to stand in front of her, blocking his view on her. _Why the fuck am I protective over her?_

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I asked again. Quil snapped out of it and looked at me, finally.

"I was looking for you fuckers. You only seem to ignore me now." I saw that he was sweating and started to shake, I knew he was close to phasing.

"Sam." I said quietly, to low for Bella or Quil to hear… Or so I thought.

"I don't want fucking Mr. Asshole in my god damned room. In fact I don't want any of you fuckers in here. GET OUT!" Bella yelled. For some reason, my body went against me and started to move. It was like she spoke in an alpha tone, and I had no choice but to listen.

I growled catching Quil's attention as he tucked tail and went out the door. He followed us to the living room and sat on the couch, looking like a little kid that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Quil, care to explain?" Sam asked.

"Billy always said when I was younger, that if I needed a father figure, to come to him."

"What is wrong son?" Billy spoke up.

Quil looked around the room and looked like he was about to puke. His face was almost white compared to the tanned skin of our tribe.

"If you fuckers ever come into my room again, I will beat the shit out of you!" Bella screamed.

"Shut up you stupid bitch." Quietly fell from Quil's lips. I looked at him shocked. Quil never cusses, nor disrespects a female.

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me, I'm pretty sure I didn't stutter." Quil answered.

"Fucking say it again, I dare you." Quil stood up and only now did I notice that he had gotten taller.

"I said, shut up you stupid bitch. You can raise hell with everyone else, but leave me the fuck alone." Quil started really shaking; I knew he was close to phasing.

"Sam, he's close." I quietly said.

Paul and Embry quickly grabbed Quil, pulling him outside to help him phase. Sam and I were left standing in the house with Billy, Bella, and Jake.

"Ok, well I guess they can have fun with their fucking three-way. Now fuck you, I'm out." As she walked away, I noticed she was in jeans and a tank top.

"Jared, stop staring at my sister's ass." Jake growled.

"I'm not." I mumbled before leaving the house.

Quil took this life better then we all did. He was happy to have his friends back but sad to leave Seth behind. Over the two weeks, Quil imprinted on Claire; Emily's niece, Bella was always with Leah, and seemed to be even bitchier.

I avoided Bella like she was the damn plague. When Jake would phase, he was always thinking they wish they never found her. She was constantly yelling at Jake, calling the whole pack nothing but worthless gang members.

Every time he phased, I grew to hate Isabella Dwyer even more. If it was possible, I would go back in time and let the dumb bitch jump from the cliff. But no, I had to be a fucking hero and save her sorry ass. That was the worst mistake I made in my whole life.

Today was going to be awesome because Bella and Leah were going out of town for the weekend. We were going to throw a party tonight, just for the hell of it.

We were sitting around the fire when Billy joined us. We continued to talk for awhile until Embry just had to open his mouth. I love him but sometimes he's a complete dumbass.

"Billy, is there a way we can send Bella back?" I was surprised when Billy chuckled at this.

"No, sorry son. She keeps all of you on her toes, so she stays." There were a few grumbles before everything went back to how it was.

"What shall we do?" I asked, I was tired of sitting around.

"CLIFF DIVING!" Everyone yelled.

"Last one there does morning patrols for a month!" Sam yelled. We all took off running, chasing each other. I was in the lead; no way in hell was I doing morning patrols, when I felt a sharp pain go through my right leg.

"Fuck!" I yelled as my leg gave out. I watched as everyone ran by me before coming to a slamming halt.

"Jared, you alright man?" Jacob asked.

"Fuck!" I yelled again as pain shot through another part of my leg. I felt the searing pain start to dull. I waited a couple of minutes before trying to stand back up.

"Jared?" I could hear the worry in Embry's voice.

"Man, I don't know what that was about. I think I'm just going to head back to the fire, you guys have fun." I started walking away with a little bit of a limp in my step. I really didn't know what had caused that. Usually our wolf side wouldn't allow pain to shoot through us like that, because it automatically healed us. But I didn't do anything to injure myself, so what the hell happened?

"Jared, I thought you were all going cliff diving?" Emily asked as I sat down. Since Sam imprinted on Emily, she became part of us. Sam and Emily moved in together and their house was pretty much our meeting spot. Plus she kept us all fed.

"They are, but I decided not to go." I didn't want them to know about the pain. Hell I didn't even know what to think about it.

"So Jared, have you seen any girls you'd like to ask out?" Emily asked.

"Na, not really. I don't have time to worry about girls." I chuckled out. Truth was, why waste my time? Fate decided it was eventually going to make me imprint, so why get attached and break some innocent girl's heart? If I was going to be with a girl, I wanted her to know everything.

"Oh, well that's too bad. I guess one day, it will all work out." Emily, always one to think positive.

"Well, I'm going to head home." I stated standing up; glad that the pain wasn't in my leg now.

The rest of the weekend we ran patrols and screwed around, nothing too exciting. We came across the scent of two new vampires, but the scents trailed off towards Seattle. Other than that, it was pretty damn boring.

We were dreading today; Leah and Bella were coming home. Those two became the bitches of La Push. A lot of people were scared of us, but no one would tango with those two. I really hoped that none of the wolves imprinted on them, no one wanted those two around.

"Jared, honey, will you run to the store and get some bread, milk, and some eggs. You and your brother eat me out of house and home."

"Yeah mom. Want me to charge it?" I asked.

"Yes, and please hurry."

I nodded and quickly went out the door. I slowly jogged to the store; after all, we had to keep up the look of being human. I couldn't run fast.

"Hey Mrs. Uley." I greeted once I entered the store.

"Jared, dear, how are you today?" Jackie Uley was one of the nicer ladies in La Push. Of course she knew about us, she was Sam's mother.

"Fine. Mom wanted me to get some stuff for her." I answered as I started walking down the aisles. I grabbed everything mom wanted, as well as some chips, pop and a couple of frozen pizzas.

"Hungry?" Mrs. Uley asked with a chuckle in her voice.

"Always." I laughed along with her. It was the truth; the wolf in us was constantly hungry. Good thing is, we can eat all we freaking want, and not gain one damn pound.

She put everything on the charge account, and put it all in the bags before I walked out. I saw Leah walking towards me and tried to change my route. I noticed a blonde with her and strained my already perfect eye sight to see who it was.

She had a perfect body, an awesome hour glass body. Her hair was to her waist, perfect full tits, no baby fat on her face. I looked into her eyes, and my world fucking stopped. The only thing holding me to this world was her, nothing else mattered. Not my family, not my pack, only this beautiful woman in front of me.

"Fuck!" I mumbled, this was just fucking great!


	12. Chapter Eleven

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as Leah floored her car out of La Push. We were both extremely happy to get out of La Push and away from all of the guys that it held.

Being around them was making me feel like I was losing my grip on life, more specifically being around Jared.

Whenever I was around him, I felt a pull, which just pissed me the fuck off. I didn't want a fucking guy in my life. I had James, and he was gone. He left me.

The pull I was feeling with Jared pissed me off. He was a dick along with his fucking friends. Sam was constantly glaring at me, as I was him. He was an asshole, and he thought that he was in control of their little fuck-fest group.

I was wondering what his deal was. I mean Leah seems to hate him as much as I do, if not more. I couldn't help but ask.

"Leah, can I ask you a question?"

"Give me your best shot." She responded.

"What's up with you and Sam?" I watched as she tensed up and became stiff as a board.

"What makes you think that there is something with Sam and me?"

"When you look at him, I can see love, but yet there is pure hatred there. You look at him like he is your entire world, yet you can't have him."

"Sam and I were together for a long time. He was my world, my everything. A couple of months ago, he was sick, then just disappeared. He was gone for awhile; I was so worried about him. Jared and I were the worse, always trying to find him. Jared turned to drinking while I became obsessed with trying to find Sam. One day he came back, but he wasn't my Sam. He was dangerous looking, like there was a wild animal trapped inside of him. You could see it in the way he carried himself, the way he talked. He told me that he didn't love me anymore, that things had changed. Then Emily came down for a bonfire and then things changed. Those two have been together since then. I hate them both."

By the time she was done talking, her knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel. I felt bad for her, but I could kind of relate. We both have loved and lost that love.

"Before I moved here, I was dating a guy named James. He was my everything. Before I met him, I was the geek that could barely walk. When James looked at me, something clicked inside of me. Granted, I was still clumsy as hell, but I held myself with pride. On his birthday, we went out to eat, and the movies, and then went four-wheeling. Then we were going to go back to my house and watch movies and relax. On the way home, Jami called me wanting to go to a party. We went and drank, a lot. But we were smart enough, or so I thought, to call my parents to come get us. On the way home, I felt sick so I laid down, using James as my pillow. I felt like I was going to puke, so I sat up only to see a bright light. I woke up in the hospital, only to wish I was dead. I lost everyone." I felt a tear slide down my check and angrily wiped it away.

"Sounds like we both have a reason to be the way we are."

That's how our conversation ended. We both shared something, and no more was needed. Leah floored it the remaining time to Seattle.

Once we got there we checked into our room at The Maxwell Hotel. I looked around as all the information was verified. The lobby was open and elegant. I couldn't help the giggle that worked its way out of my mouth when I saw a huge pineapple in the middle of the floor. We got our room keys and made our way to the room.

By the time we got settled in, it was still early so we decided to go to a spa. Leah and I both got our nails done, and got our hair cut.

"Bella, you would look good as a blonde." Leah stated. I thought about it, before turning to Liz, the woman doing my hair.

"I agree. It's time for a new Bella. Do you have time to do a color?" She nodded her head yes and said she would be right back. When she returned, she had the hair dye and everything else she needed to dye my hair.

I sat there, getting high off of the fumes, talking ideally to Leah. It was during that time that I stopped seeing her as a friend, and as a sister. I knew I would do anything in my power to protect her.

If it ever came to it, hopefully I could save her life, unlike the lives that I had taken. I felt the heavy weight press on me as that statement kicked in. I had taken three lives, maybe not on purpose, but still the same. If I hadn't gone to that party, I would still have my parents and James.

"Bella, you ready?" I looked around and saw that my hair was done.

"Yeah, sure, let's go." We made our way back to the motel. As we were heading to our room, we decided to grab something to eat.

"So, I think we need to go shopping tomorrow. Grab something sexy, just enough to make the dogs drool at home, but to let them know they could never have us!"

I busted up laughing causing Leah to look at me like I had grown another head.

"Remember when I first moved here, the day that you ripped into Jared on the cliff?"

"Um, yeah?"

"I told him that day that if he ever touched me again, I'd cut his dick off and feed it to the wolves, and here you are calling them dogs. Damn, great minds fucking think alike!" We both busted up laughing and agreeing.

About that time, the waiter brought us our food. I had ordered a side salad, steak, garlic mashed potatoes and corn. Oh yes, my ass was getting pampered this weekend. I looked over at Leah and saw that she had ordered a side salad, Swiss cheese and mushrooms over a chicken breast, and some kind of soup.

We ate and chatted. We decided that we were going to go shopping tomorrow and maybe a movie. Once we paid our bill, we made our way to the room.

"Ready…. 1….2…..3….." Leah started.

"ME!" I yelled before she had the chance to. I smiled and danced my way over to my clothes to grab a tank top and shorts. I skipped my way over to the bathroom, only to stop in front of Leah and shake my ass at her. She playfully glared and walked off to turn on the television. I rolled my eyes at her and continued my short journey to the bathroom.

Stepping into the hot spray of the shower felt….. Just fucking awesome! I felt my muscles relax and get soothed from the water. I thought over the day and felt a tear slip its way out of my eye and down my cheek. I hadn't talked to anyone about James.

I crumpled myself to the floor of the shower. Images flashed on the shower wall like a fucking movie. Only these were harsh, they were images of the life that James and I should of fucking had.

I was standing by his side as our kids ran around the yard. I looked at our son, tanned skin, dark almost black hair. Our beautiful daughter, with mahogany hair in pigtails. I watched as our son picked something up off the ground, then start chasing our daughter with it. I chuckled as I turned and laid my cheek on James back.

"I love you James. Look at our beautiful family." I felt him turn around.

"Babe, who's James?" I looked up confused only to see a face that wasn't my James.

My eyes snapped open as Leah was knocking on the door. What the fuck!

"Bella, you okay? You've been in there for an hour." It was then that I realized I had fallen asleep.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm getting out now." I answered back. I turned off the now freezing water and wrapped my towel around me. I dried off and quickly got dressed. I cracked the door open and figured Leah was in bed, so I padded my way over to my bed.

"You sure your alright Bella?" Leah asked. All I could do was nod, and I laid my head on my pillow. I was tired, but I was afraid of closing my eyes and going to sleep.

I didn't have a choice as the darkness swallowed me. Oh, now you take me captive you dick? Where were you when I wanted you to swallow me when I was in the hospital, huh?

I awoke to the sound of Leah getting out of the shower. I groaned and rolled over, pulling my pillow over my head trying to go back to sleep.

"Bella, time to wake up." Maybe if I don't make a sound, she'll leave me alone. "Wake up, or I'll tell Paul you want him." She sang.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would." She giggled.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up." I grumbled while rolling out of bed. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top before working my way to the bathroom. Once I was finished in there, I walked out to a very impatient Leah.

"Dude, could you go any slower?"

"Bite me bitch," was my reply. She rolled her eyes and led us out of our room, and out to her car. We made our way to the Westlake Center mall.

As we were driving around trying to a find a parking spot, I thought we were going to have to walk like a fucking mile just to get a spot. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a spot towards the front.

"Leah, up there!" I yelled. I saw another car and the race was on. Leah must have seen them to.

"Don't even think about it bitch. It's mine!" she yelled.

I thought she was going to fucking hit this older couple, and to tell you the honest truth, I don't know how she missed them. She flew into the parking spot, hitting her brakes and sending me towards the dash. I threw my hands out so I didn't hit it and busted up laughing.

"Damn, remind me to stay the fuck out of your way when you're driving."

"Bite me bitch." She just fucking threw my previous statement back at me.

So I did the mature thing; I just my tongue out and ran towards the mother fucking doors. I laughed the whole time and watched as Leah ran up to me laughing. Once she was by me, we looped arms and walked inside, still laughing.

People looked at us like we were crazy, and let's just face it, we are fucking crazy. We walked into Claire's and got some jewelry. I grabbed a couple pair of earrings and bracelets.

We went to the next store, Fossil, and got her brother, Seth, a new watch. For being young, he was a cutie. When I met him, I just wanted to grab his cheeks and squeeze, but it would have made me look like a fucking creeper, so I had just waved at him.

We stopped at Silver Works, and Hot Topic. I didn't but much in either store but did get a couple of shirts that had wolves on them. I wasn't much for dogs, but the shirts were pretty kick ass, so hell, why not?

Walking into Bad Reputation, I had a feeling that I should just leave, but I pushed my way forward and ignored it.

Leah and I walked to the swimming suits and looked around. Leah ended up finding a white one with some fucked up cross looking design on it. I rolled my eyes at her when she tried handing me a pink bikini.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" I tried to look serious, because really? Me and pink ain't a no, it's not a hell not, it's a huge hell fucking no!

"Come on. It would look cute."

"Fuck no." I said before grabbing a black bikini with studded angel wings on them.

"That's kick ass! You getting it?

"Oh yeah," I mumbled. I shopped a little bit more then we went to pay for our items.

"Baby, you look edible in that." I heard a familiar voice growl. A voice that couldn't have been who I thought it was. I quickly followed it to see who it belonged to.

"Bella, where are you going?" I faintly heard Leah ask behind me, but I chose to ignore her.

I saw a couple walking out the door, and the man spoke again. It sounded just like James, but it couldn't be. James was gone. They walked a whole hell of a lot faster than me, and I had to run to find them once they turned the corner. I followed them outside, and saw the side of his face.

Tear sprang to my eyes, and my chest tightened, making it extremely hard to fucking breath. I felt my legs giving out on me, and felt my knees hit the concrete.

"James." I saw as the guy faltered in his step but didn't turn around. I wrapped my arms around my chest, trying to take in a deep breath.

"Bella, are you alright?" I heard Leah ask. I shook my head indicating that no, I was not alright. "What's wrong?" I could hear the worry in her voice, but my eyes wouldn't leave the spot where I saw him at.

"James." Was all I was able to choke out. Leah crouched in front of me, lifting my face to look at her. I saw pity there, mixed with sadness.

"Hun, you said James died. I'm sorry, but he isn't here." I knew she was right. I sat there for a minute or two longer before pulling myself up.

"Let's get out of here." I mumbled, making my way to her car. We remained quiet on the way to the hotel. She probably thought I lost my mind, and I couldn't blame her. I was thinking the same damn thing.

I rushed up to the room and carelessly threw my bags on my bed before dashing for the bathroom and locking the door behind me. I had to be losing my mind. Talking to Leah was a bad idea. It just brought him to the front of my mind, which lead to me fucking seeing him in a damn mall.

He wasn't here, and he wasn't coming back. I couldn't control that, as much as I would like to. If I could, I would go back in time and never go to that party. Then I would have my family and James. But I couldn't go back in time, and I couldn't change that. I was losing my grip on everything; I had no control over anything! Oh, but you do. My mind thought.

I smiled as I looked for what I needed. I found it quickly and slid my jeans down. I smiled as the blade sliced the skin on my right leg. It felt fucking awesome. In that one cut, I had control. As my blood flowed out, I watched in amazement. I knew James would kill me if he knew that I had done this; numerous times. Watching my blood, I felt like some of the pain from losing him was gone. Once the pain went away, I didn't hesitate in making another cut, a deeper, longer cut.

"Bella?" I jumped, not expecting to hear Leah.

"Yeah, I'm just getting into the shower." I answered back. I finished stripping down and jumped into the shower.

We spent the rest of our time in Seattle mainly in our hotel room. We watched some movies and hung out and talked.

Before we were ready, it was time to head back to La Push. When Leah dropped me off, I heard some of Jake's friends inside. I quickly walked through the small house and threw the bags in my room. I didn't want to talk to anyone, so I slid my window open and climbed out.

Walking down to the beach, I thought about how I was pretty much losing my mind. Why would I have seen James in the mall? Was my mind trying to play tricks on me?

"Hey there stranger, long time no talk." I heard Leah giggle out.

"Where ya heading?" I asked her.

"To the store, Seth ate all the damn food, how about you?"

"I'm not sure, but food does sound good." I laughed.

I heard the door above the store open and looked up. I wanted to scream, because right in front of me was the man that had decided he was going to fucking put himself in my dream the other night.

I wanted to growl, and I felt it rumble in my chest, but then I looked into his eyes. Wow, he finally grew the balls to look me in the eyes. It was that moment that I wanted to kill him, yet kiss him senseless. There was a pull making me want to run to his arms and never leave. I almost felt like I loved him. I didn't want that, and I didn't want him. So I did what I was good at, I ran. I ran home, crawled in my window, and I found my best friend.


	13. Chapter Twelve

JPOV

I stood there cursing myself out for, well just standing there. I felt my heart break watching Bella run away from me. I fought the pull that was screaming _run after her dumbass. _I took a step towards the direction Bella ran off to, only to stop myself.

I would not be one of the morons that ran after their imprint, I just wouldn't fucking do it. I felt my inner wolf growl at me but I ignored it with a huge _fuck you! _

I looked up to see Leah glaring at me and mumbled something along the lines of me being a fucking douchbag. _Yeah, I totally agree. I just imprinted on the biggest bit…. _Fuck! I couldn't even bring myself to call her a bad name.

I growled and went in the direction of my house. I threw the things my mom wanted on the counter and left before she could say anything. Imprinting had actually made it so I wasn't hungry for the first time since I became a wolf.

Making my way to the beach, I ignored everyone. There was no fucking way that I was going to tell anyone about this. I was going to fight this imprint as much as fucking possible. Granted, the imprint made me love Bella, she was my everything; but I didn't have to fucking like her. I internally laughed at that. Deciding to find out more about imprinting, I made my way over to Sam's. I didn't bother knocking and just walked in.

"Hey cousin, what are you up to?" I heard Sam's voice floating from the kitchen. I wondered my way in there and seen him and Emily sitting at the table eating.

"Hungry Jared? Ha, like I have to ask." Emily said as she handed me a plate. I took it, but just sat at the table and set the plate down.

"You're not hungry?" Emily asked, shocked. I shook my head and she looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, no, I don't fucking know." I huffed out. Sam raised an eyebrow at me in questioning. "Tell me about imprinting."

Sam gave me a knowing look before he answered me. "Jared, it's the greatest, yet scariest feelings in the world. When you look her in the eyes, you lose focus on everything and everyone. They no longer matter. You would do anything for her. Protect her with your life. You'll become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a friend, brother or lover."

I sat there and thought about what he said. I wondered what would happen if we never told our imprint about it, then what the fuck could fate do? She already made my imprintee someone that I didn't want. As I thought that, I knew it was a lie.

"However, you can only fight it so long. Once you imprint, you need your imprintee to stay alive. It has been told in some legends, that if one part of the soul dies, the other will slowly die. I haven't heard of an imprinter or imprintee deny the imprint. Jared, I know you imprinted, I also know that at this point, you want nothing to do with her. It will change. You're forced to love her now, but soon it will turn into real love, love that wasn't forced upon you. You can't fight the imprint for long. The longer you fight it, the stronger the pull will become."

"How do you know I imprinted? Maybe I was just curious." Emily giggled and Sam chuckled. Now it was my turn to look at them like they had lost their damn minds.

"Jared, I knew she was your imprint before you did imprint. Which I'm guessing you just imprinted on her today?"

"How did you know before I imprinted?" I mumbled.

"The way you got so riled up over her. The way you wouldn't look her in the eye. Your inner wolf wasn't allowing you to look her in the eye, because you weren't ready."

"Well what the fuck makes me ready now?" I yelled. This was a fuck my life moment.

"Only you can answer that Jared, because I don't know. It might have nothing to do with you, but that this is the time that your imprint needs you. Jared, all I can say is try; Bella has had a…. rough couple of months to put it lightly."

"That poor girl, losing not only her parents, but her boyfriend as well. Jared, I really think there is more to the story. You cannot push it out of her though. I'm sure she's blaming herself for everything right now."

I had never thought that she would be blaming herself right now. If it were me in her spot, I guess I would to. I mean she lost her parents and as painful as it is for me to think about it, her boyfriend.

"Jared, I know it's starting to get late, so why don't you go home and sleep on it."

I looked up at my alpha and cousin, the guy that I considered my brother in all sense of the word. I nodded and stood from the table, and shuffled my feet out the door all the way to my room.

I stripped down and threw myself on my bed. I know that at one time, I thought having an imprint would be great. Hell knowing who your suppose to be with, the one woman that completes you in every single way.

But now, fuck, now it wasn't looking to grand. In fact I'm pretty sure I fucking hated it. How was Isabella Dwyer suppose to complete me and all that shit? Hell, she couldn't even complete herself.

I felt myself getting light headed, probably from all this thinking, and drifted off to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, my chest hurt, my leg hurt, and fuck, I felt like I was suffering from a huge hang over. I groaned rolling out of bed and pretty much crawled to the shower.

After the hot water worked its way into my muscles, I felt a whole hell of a lot better. Grabbing a towel I pulled myself out of the shower and wrapped it around my waist. I started walking to my room when Embry came in.

"Hey, where have you been?" I asked him.

"Well I was sleeping and then Jake like freaked out. I took over his patrol and just got home." He yawned and I felt kinda bad for my little brother.

"Alright. I didn't use all the hot water, not that it would bother you, so take a shower and head to bed." He nodded his head and walked into the bathroom.

As I was getting dressed, I was trying to figure out by Jake pretty much bailed on his patrol. That wasn't like him, so it had to have been big. Maybe something happened to Billy, I'd have to go check and make sure. _Or maybe it was something to do with your imprint dumbass_

Unfortunately that thought only made me dress quickly and run towards Jake's house. Running up the steps, I immediately started knocking. When no one answered, I banged on the door. When it opened, a very tired Billy answered.

"Jared, what can I help you with this early in the morning?"

"Embry said Jake freaked out so I wanted to make sure everything was alright." I said walking into the house; Billy has moved aside inviting me in.

"Everything's fine, now. Just a little bit of a rough night." _Well that just gives you a lot of fucking information now don't it. _Billy raised his eyebrow at me. It was in that moment I knew. Billy knew that I had imprinted on his daughter.

"How's Bella?" I mumbled.

"Jared, she's in a lot of pain. She is hurting tremendously and has bad ways of handling it. I know that she drinks, she has a police record, but last night was the first night it happened here. Well at least to the best of my knowledge. Do you know what might have caused it?"

"Yeah, I guess maybe. I imprinted on her yesterday. She ran from me, and it was the worst pain I have ever been in." I sighed. This is not the conversation I wanted to have. My body was begging me to check on her, just to see that she was alright with my own eyes.

"She's in her room, go check on her." I nodded at him and stood, almost running towards the pull.

The closer I got to her room, it seemed like the more nervous I got. I hesitated outside her door, just listening. The ache in my chest almost disappeared, and just listening to her even breathing and heartbeat, I knew I could die right now, and I would be happy.

Knowing that she was asleep, I cracked her door open. What I saw broke my heart. She was laying in her bed, and a position that looked completely uncomfortable. Pain was etched on her face, and she mumbled James in her sleep. My heart broke a million times over with just that name. She wasn't going to let him go, she didn't want me. I started to close the door when her mumble stopped me.

"Jared." She whispered as the smallest of smiles played around her lips.

In that moment, I knew I was a fucking goner. I could fight this imprint all I wanted, but it wouldn't do me any good. I would do everything for her. I wanted to get to know her, and hold her. I wanted her in my arms and never let her go.

I had to force myself to leave her room before I crawled into bed with her. Walking out, I ran smack into Jake. _Can anyone say fuck! _

"Jared, what the fuck man!" He yelled.

"Shut up and go to the kitchen before you wake her up!" I whisper yelled.

He threw me a glare but walked into the kitchen. Billy looked at Jake then me and a smirk playin on his face.

"Boys." Billy greeted.

"Whatever, Jared why were you in my sisters room?" Hmm to tell him or not to tell him? The look he gave me, I knew I better tell him.

"I'm not some stalker or some shit. Damn man, give me some credit." I looked down to my hands. "She's my imprint." I swear I sat there for like five minutes, no one making a sound. I looked up at Jake, ready for a fight, but instead the fucker laughed, laughed!

"Dude, good luck with that. She's a bitch, and a sweetheart. She's constantly pms'ing and bitching."

I growled. Who was he to talk about my imprint like that? I felt myself start shaking, which caused Jake to throw up his arms.

"Dude chill." I calmed, but only slightly.

"Jared, I think you should wait to tell her. She's not ready for it." Billy spoke softly.

"I agree. She needs some more time to heal, before she even finds out about us."

I kept my distance as much as I could for two weeks. Two fucking weeks! It was killing me, but I kept my eye on Bella. She looked to be constantly in pain. Not just emotional pain, but physical. _Was she feeling the imprint? _

It was one of our normal days, sitting at Jakes house watching TV, the day that I felt a shift. I went to the kitchen to get Billy a drink and was walking back to the living room when I heard a door shut. I looked down the hall and saw Bella coming out of the bathroom.

I groaned seeing her in a white tank top and shorts. I noticed a small limp, but let it go. She was kind of clumsy.

I got to the living room and gave Billy his drink and sat back down. Something was bothering me, and it was making me irritated as hell. I couldn't get comfortable and everything irritated me. Growling I got up and went to the bathroom to slash some water on my face.

I opened the door and stopped dead in my tracks. I knew that smell, blood. I looked around a little bit and saw a gauze piece in the trash with blood on it. Only the blood smelt, off. It didn't smell right.

There was something completely wrong. I growled and started to shake. The front door opened and I smelled Leah. I rolled my eyes and walked out to the living room. Leah passed me in the hall and I swear she tried to shove me into the wall. _Ha! Keep trying there hunny. _

When I got out there, Jake and Billy where still watching TV. I groaned knowing this was going to be embarrassing.

"What's wrong Jared?" Billy asked. I looked at him a little bit worried. Was he going to try shooting me?

"Ok so… um… this is really… embarrassing and please don't kill me!" Billy and Jake nodded their heads for me to continue. "Is Bella like… um… on her period?" I ground out really fucking fast.

"Dude! That's fucking gross!" Jake yelled.

"Why would you ask?" Billy stumbled out.

"Well, there was blood in the bathroom, and it smelled like I don't know, weird?" I mumbled.

"No Jared, I don't think she is. If she was, your wolf would be trying to… mark her." I watch as Billy blushed. Hell it should be me blushing!

Paul walked through the door and I knew the conversation was over. We watched TV for a little bit longer and just talked. I heard Leah and Bella come out of her room. My anger fucking flared when I noticed Bella was limping.

I stood up and stared her down. I would know what was fucking wrong with her, even if it was the last thing I would do.

"Bella, why are you limping?" I mumbled out. I saw her flinch from my voice. I was about to step forward when a hand shot out to grab my shoulder. I looked back and wanted to laugh. Paul was looking at Leah, and I knew that look, the poor fucker had just imprinted.

"I'm not limping." Bella almost shouted. Her voice was enough to pull me back to the here and now, the Jared and Bella. Paul would just have to wait.

"Don't fucking lie to me." I said.

"You aint my fucking dad! I don't have to tell you ditily shit fucker!" I could see the pain briefly in her eyes. So she was defiantly feeling the imprint. She started walking away from me and I lost it. I fallowed her outside with everyone on our heels.

"Isabella, stop and look at me." I watched as her body froze and turned towards me. I could see the fire light in her eyes. _Oh fuck! _

"Excuse me!" She screamed.

"Why are you limping?"

"Fuck you!" She screamed. She turned around and ran. I started going after her, feeling everyone fallow me once again.

"Stay!" I yelled towards them.

I fallowed her scent down towards the beach. I could smell Bella, tears, salt and ….. blood? I ran towards her smell and stopped once I saw her.

What I saw broke my heart. Bella sat in the sand holding her leg crying.

"Why did you have to leave me? We were so happy and then you just fucking left me! Why did you have to try to save me, you should have just let me die!" She screamed.

"Bella." I said softly as to not scare her.

"What!" She snapped.

"Talk to me, please?" I begged.

"Fuck you!" She screamed again, standing up.

My vision went to her leg and I went numb. There on her right leg was blood soaking through her jeans. Everything rushed to me so fucking fast, it dropped me to my knees.

_Me running and pain shooting through my leg for no reason. Blood in the bathroom, but Bella not on her period. Sam's and mine conversation._

"_Well what the fuck makes me ready now?" _

"_Only you can answer that Jared, because I don't know. It might have nothing to do with you, but that this is the time that your imprint needs you. Jared, all I can is try; Bella has had a…. rough couple of months to put it lightly."_

_And lastly, Billy's words that he spoke to me two weeks ago. _

"Jared, she's in a lot of pain. She is hurting tremendously and has bad ways of handling it. I know that she drinks, she has a police record, but last night was the first night it happened here. Well at least to the best of my knowledge. Do you know what might have caused it?"

It hit me like a ton of bricks and I felt like the world had just landed on my chest. I started gasping for breath, trying to get a handle on what this information meant. My imprint was so unhappy she was physically harming herself.

"Why Bella?" Her head snapped to me so fast, I'm surprised she didn't break it.

"Why? You want to know why! I lost my entire family and it's my fault. Then James, oh James. Why did you have to save me? Why didn't you protect yourself?" She screamed. It hurt to hear her talk about him, but I knew she needed to do this. "He just had to save me. I loved him so much. He was my everything! If I hadn't of wanted to go to that party they would still be here, and I wouldn't be stuck here, in Podunkville! Then I wouldn't have to look at you! I hate you for the way you make me feel! I hate you for thinking you could hold me and everything will be fine. I hate you for caring. I fucking hate you for making me want to stop doing this. But most of all, I really fucking hate you for making me want to move forward, like this shitty fucking life is worth living for!"

"You didn't answer why." I pushed her. I had a feeling that if I didn't push her now, it would never make its way to the surface.

"Why, because it's the only fucking thing in my life I have control over! I can control the pain my body goes through. I can control how often I feel that physical pain. When I feel the cold blade touch my warm skin, I know everything will be just fine, even if for a few minutes. I love the pain that I get when the blade pushes down into my skin and drags along. I love the way my skin spreads to let the blood push forward."

"Bella, let me help you." I spoke softly walking towards her. Everything she just said, I just had to hold her. Once I got to her, I touched her cheek and looked into her eyes. I couldn't help it, I felt the pull go crazy, and softly brushed my lips against hers. _Big fucking mistake! _She pulled back and fucking punched me.

"Didn't I tell you that if you ever touched me again, I would cut your dick off and feed it to the wolves?" She yelled.

I smirked at her, that was until she let out this ear piercing scream. I watched as she grabbed her leg and her eyes rolled back.

"Bella!" I yelled and lunged forward. I caught her in time before she hit the sand. "Sam!" I yelled before pain shot through me. I slipped to the sand, holding Bella in my arms and my world went dark.

* * *

Ok So I thinking about doing a Pauls Point of View of his imprint. What do you guys think? Remember the banners are up, let me know what you think of those as well!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Paul POV- Chapter 13

"Bella, why are you limping?" I looked up from the sound of Jared's voice. I knew something was going on, the way he was always acting when Bella came into conversation. I'm pretty sure that he had imprinted on her.

I almost laughed. I never wanted to imprint, I loved the ladies, and fuck if they didn't love me. I could get any girl I wanted. I didn't want to be tied down by just one fucking chick, ever.

I looked up to see what had Jared throwing a bitch fit this time, and I really shouldn't have. I looked into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Everything in me shifted, and I cussed myself out. _Way to go Paul, you say you never want to have an imprint, and now you got one_, _congratulations._

Jared went to take a step towards Bella, I'm sure, but my wolf yelled that it was towards my imprint. I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him.

I lazily smiled at my imprint and groaned even more. I imprinted on the second biggest bitch in La Push, fuck me now!

I knew the story behind why Leah was such a bitch. Hell, she and Sam should have been together, but fate had to step on every ones toes once again.

"I'm not limping." Bella replied.

"Don't fucking lie to me." Oh hell, Jared is pissed.

"You ain't my fucking dad! I don't have to tell you didily shit fucker!" She screamed at him. _Oh this shall be interesting! _And to make it even better, she had balls! She turned around and fucking walked away from his ass. I stood there looking after them until Leah moving towards them finally made my fucking feet move.

We got outside, and all hell broke loose. I don't mean like barely the storm, with a few sprinkles, ah no, we had the hail and all!

"Isabella, stop and look at me." Jared commanded her. She froze and turned around.

"Whoop his fucking ass Bella." I hear Leah mumble. I turned around to see her smirking. _Oh, that fucking smirk would put my panting dropping smirk to shit._

"Excuse me!" She screamed.

"Why are you limping?" He tried again.

"Fuck you!" She screamed. She turned around and ran. Leah started moving towards her again, and I followed.

"Stay!" Jared yelled back to us.

We all stood there watching for a minute. This wasn't going to end very well, we all knew that. Leah started running after them and was halfway there before I got to her.

"Leah!" I demanded.

"Paul, don't fucking even! She's hurting, and he's only going to make it worse!"

"Leah, leave them be." I grabbed her around the waist.

"Let me go." She got out between clenched teeth. I noticed she starting shaking.

"No." I stated calmly. It only seemed to piss her off more.

"Paul, I'm warning you."

"Paul, don't push her." Billy warned.

"Or what Leah?" I just had to do it.

She just shook her head and stomped towards Jared and Bella.

"Leah, leave them be!"

We got to where I knew Leah could hear them and heard yelling. I grabbed Leah around the waist, and for once she didn't fight me.

"Fuck you!" Bella screamed. There was a pause as I witnessed the blood on Bella's jeans, then as Jared dropped to the ground.

"Paul, what's going on?" Leah whispered.

I couldn't bring myself to answer her; one because I didn't know, and two, because I was scared to find out the truth.

"Why, Bella?" Jared whispered.

"Why? You want to know why! I lost my entire family and it's my fault! Then James, oh James, why did you have to save me? Why didn't you protect yourself? He just had to save me. I loved him so much. He was my everything! If I hadn't of wanted to go to that party they would still be here, and I wouldn't be stuck here, in Podunkville! Then I wouldn't have to look at you! I hate you for the way you make me feel! I hate you for thinking you could hold me, and everything will be fine. I hate you for caring. I fucking hate you for making me want to stop doing this. But most of all, I really fucking hate you for making me want to move forward, like this shitty fucking life is worth living for!"

"You didn't answer why." Jared pushed her.

"Paul, what is she talking about?" Leah asked.

"Why, because it's the only fucking thing in my life I have control over! I can control the pain my body goes through. I can control how often I feel that physical pain. When I feel the cold blade touch my warm skin, I know everything will be just fine, even if for a few minutes. I love the pain that I get when the blade pushes down into my skin and drags along. I love the way my skin spreads to let the blood push forward."

"Oh my God!" Leah gasped. "Bella hurts herself. How didn't I see this? What kind of friend am I?"

"Leah, you're a good friend. She had us all fooled. Please baby, don't blame yourself." I begged my imprint. I felt all her pain and wished I could just make it disappear.

"Bella let me help you."

"Didn't I tell you that if you ever touched me again, I would cut your dick off and feed it to the wolves?" Bella yelled.

"That mother fucker!" Leah yelled. She flung towards Bella and Jared, and I caught her midair. Before I could even fucking think, I had released Leah, and in her place stood a wolf. The most beautiful wolf I had ever seen. She was growling and baring her teeth at me. I knew this could end very badly.

"Leah, please look at me. Really look at me." I let out a sigh of relief when she looked at me and looked puzzled.

I quickly phased and heard in her thoughts what she was thinking.

"Leah, it's okay. You imprinted on me."

"What the hell is going on?" She screamed in my head.

"Our legends are true. We phase into giant fucking wolves to protect our people. What you're feeling with me is our imprint." I didn't have time to finish explaining when I heard Jared yell out.

"Bella… Sam!"

I saw pain flash through Leah's mind and stepped forward and nudged her with my head.

"This is my entire fault, if I would have paid better attention, she wouldn't be in this pain." She whimpered.

"Leah, this is not your fault. Phase back, let's help them." I told her how to phase and let my eyes wonder her naked form. We quickly got clothes and made our way to the beach, all the while listening to Leah blame herself.

"Leah, stop this now! This is not your fault. My guess is she's been doing this since before she even moved here. The only thing we can do now is to help her!" I growled. She nodded, and we ran to the beach


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Bella POV Chapter 14

Over the last couple of weeks, I felt… nothing. I felt a dull pain in my chest, but I could ignore that. I finally felt how I wanted to, or I guess you could say how I didn't want to.

Since I moved here, it felt like my life was moving on; almost like I was supposed to forget about the wreck that killed my family and just move on.

But for the last couple of weeks, everything caught up. Being around Leah didn't make me feel like a bitch, or that I could move on.

I felt numb, like life wasn't worth living. I was going to have deep scars on my thighs, but I didn't care. The only thing besides numbness I wanted to feel was pain.

The only time I felt something besides numbness and pain was when Jared was around. When I was around him I felt myself trying not to smile.

I couldn't be around him. He just made my body fight against myself, and I couldn't handle it. When he asked that simple question, I lost it.

"Why, Bella?" I turned around to face him so fast; I almost lost my footing in the sand.

"Why? You want to know why? I lost my entire family, and it's my fault. Then James, oh James. Why did you have to save me? Why didn't you protect yourself?" I screamed. I could feel myself starting to lose it. "He just had to save me. I loved him so much. He was my everything! If I hadn't of wanted to go to that party they would still be here, and I wouldn't be stuck here, in Podunkville! Then I wouldn't have to look at you! I hate you for the way you make me feel! I hate you for thinking you could hold me and everything will be fine. I hate you for caring. I fucking hate you for making me want to stop doing this. But most of all, I really fucking hate you for making me want to move forward, like this shitty fucking life is worth living for!"

"You didn't answer why." He simply stated. I knew what he was asking, and if he wanted the fucking answer, I'd give it to him.

"Why, because it's the only fucking thing in my life I have control over! I can control the pain my body goes through. I can control how often I feel that physical pain. When I feel the cold blade touch my warm skin, I know everything will be just fine, even if for a few minutes. I love the pain that I get when the blade pushes down into my skin and drags along. I love the way my skin spreads to let the blood push forward."

"Bella let me help you." He spoke so quietly, almost whispering while he walked towards me. I felt my body, heard my body, begging me to move, to walk towards him. I wanted his warm arms wrapped around me. I felt even more betrayed by my body when he kissed me, and I felt myself start to mold to his body. This only pissed me off even more, and I showed him that, as I brought my arm back and punched the fucker.

"Didn't I tell you that if you ever touched me again, I would cut your dick off and feed it to the wolves?" I screamed. My lungs filled with air, but it didn't help; it made it worse. It felt like my lungs froze up. Fire burned its way up my leg, all the way to my heart. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I couldn't do a damn thing. I saw the darkness working its way to me as I heard someone let out this God awful scream. I welcomed the darkness and felt my legs give out.

"Mr. Call, it has been brought to my attention, that you are Ms. Dwyer's imprint, is this correct?" I heard someone faintly ask. _What the fuck is imprint? Who's Mr. Call?_

"Yes." I knew that voice!

"Well Jared, normally I wouldn't be able to give you any information," I heard a low growl. "However, due to the circumstances, Isabella's body was under a lot of stress. She lost some blood, and her blood pressure went up, this causing her to pass out. There are some issues I have as to how she got cuts, which resulted in her losing blood."

"I just found out about it, and trust me when I say it will not happen again." Jared growled.

"See that it doesn't, or I will have no choice but to take medical action." I heard another low growl and warmth wrapped around me. I let the darkness take me again.

I awoke to being overly hot. I tried to move away from the heat but was only pulled back into it. I groaned and tried again, but stopped immediately when I heard a growl.

"Don't move." I heard a grumble before I felt someone sniff me. I moaned and felt Jared roll his hips into my ass. Of course my body betrayed me, and I felt my underwear dampen a little bit.

"I gotta pee." I complained. I heard a chuckle and was released from the heat. I limped my way into the bathroom and pulled up a t-shirt that defiantly wasn't mine. When I saw my leg, I gasped a little bit. It was a deep angry looking red. I felt a tear roll down my cheek but couldn't understand why.

"It'll heal." I looked up to see Jared in the doorway with a sad look; he was looking at my legs. "It will all heal." I heard him mumble, almost like he was trying to convince himself.

"Why do you care?" I whispered. I could barely hear it, yet he looked up at him, like he heard it almost like I had screamed it.

"Bella, I care because, I lo… I just do ok?"

"No, no one is supposed to care about me! I sure as hell don't!" I screamed. "You don't fucking know me! You have no reason to care."

"Jared, I think now is the time." I looked behind him and saw Billy.

"No, she's not ready, her body isn't healed."

"It's either you tell her, or I will." Billy said before he closed the door. What in the hell was going on? Jared sighed and I looked at him.

"Tell me what?" I demanded.

"Bella, look, I don't know how to say this, but um, fuck." He stumbled. "Ok well, I guess I'll tell you the legends, since you didn't grow up here to hear them. Our ancestors say that we came from wolves. Well, that we shift from human to wolves to protect our people." I wanted to laugh, until I saw the look on his face, that he was dead serious. "Comes to find out, it's the truth. There's a group of us that turn into wolves, we protect our people."

I knew I believed him. I had noticed his friends; their size, their hearing, the way they eat. Then I busted out laughing.

"Bella, this isn't funny."

"I said I would cut your dick off and feed it to the wolves. And if you think about it, your friends are the wolves, so they'd eat your dick." I busted out again.

"I guess I could see your point."

Then I remember what I heard_. "Mr. Call, it has been brought to my attention, that you are Ms. Dwyer's imprint, is this correct?"_

"Jared, what's an imprint?" Just that one word and he stopped laughing.

"Where did you hear that word?"

"When I woke up, someone said that they could tell you about my condition because you were my imprint."

"Forget about it." He mumbled, and turned to walk out. I grabbed his arm, and felt the heat roll off his body.

"Tell me." I demanded.

Jared sighed, defeated. "Imprinting is where a wolf finds their soul-mate. They can be whatever is needed, whether it's a friend, brother or lover. The wolf has to be around their imprint and cannot refuse them, however the imprinted can refuse the imprinter."

"If that's true, and you say I'm your imprint that means you're my soul mate?" I asked. He nodded his head, stating that was the truth. I fell to the floor, tears strolling down my face.

James was my soul mate, not Jared. I loved James, not Jared. James was my forever. This had to be some joke, a bet, something, but I knew it had to be a fucking lie.

"Why would you lie about some shit like that Jared? I don't love you, I love James. What sick twisted shit are you trying to pull? Are you trying to be the first to fuck me? Paul is always staring at me like he is mentally fucking me and now this?" I saw him start to physically shake and took a step back. The back of my legs hit something, and I fell. I looked to see what I fell on and wanted to laugh. _Grand, I fell on the toilet and my life is going to shit, ironic much?_

"Bella, why would I lie about something like this? You think I chose to imprint on you? The girl that came to La Push broken, hating the world? The girl who has to hurt her fucking self to feel anything. The girl that would rather have her dead boyfriend, then her fucking soul mate, which by the way is standing right in front of her, and the one girl that is a constant fucking bitch to everyone around her, just so she can cause others the pain she is in? Trust me Bella when I say, I have nothing to gain from lying to you. Fuck! I probably have nothing to gain from telling you the truth either. Fate chose you and me as soul mates, Bella! Maybe if you would take your head out of your ass long enough to look around, you would see that people care about you!" He screamed at me.

"I hate you." I said simply.

"Oh, you've made that perfectly fucking clear!"

I wanted to cry; I wanted to scream, but most of all, I wanted to go back to sleep, and never wake up. "Don't even fucking think about it!" I looked to where he was pointing, and didn't even notice my hand moving towards the blade. I quickly snapped it back and crossed my arms over my chest; just feeling the fire take over my body.

"If you feel that way, then leave. Walk out that door, and never fucking look back!" I screamed. I saw pain flash across his face, but I couldn't take the words back, or maybe it was I wouldn't.

"Bella, is that what you want?" He sounded so broken, not the strong man that spoke to me just moments ago.

"Yes, you have made it clear you hate me. You are no longer stuck around me, leave!" I screamed.

I watched as he nodded his head. I watched as he turned his back to me. I watched as he walked away from me, out of the room and out of my life.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, staring at where I had seen Jared last. Hell, I'm not even sure if I blinked, let alone breathe. I do know, however, my body was stiff from sitting for so long.

"Isabella Marie Dwyer!" I looked up to see a very pissed off looking Leah.

"What?" I snapped. _Wrong thing to do!_

"Don't even give me that fucking attitude. I will totally smack it off your face!" She growled. _What the fuck!_

I'm not afraid of many things, as I have been through hell and back, but at this moment, the look in Leah's eyes, had me scared shitless.

"Care to explain to me, why Jared just walked out of here like someone killed his puppy?"

"Leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled.

"To fucking bad! Talk . . . Now!" She demanded.

"Fine!" I huffed. "He came in here and told me about him and his friends turning into wolves. Okay I get that. His friends are fucking huge, I can see it. But then, he pulls this bullshit about imprinting, this whole finding your soul mate bullshit. Do I really look that fucking stupid?" I looked up from my hands and saw Leah shaking.

"You rejected him?" She screamed.

"He's not my soul mate! My fucking soul mate died in a car wreck! Remember?" I screamed.

"Bella, answer this question for me." She said calmly. _Fuck! The calm before a storm! _"When you're not around Jared, how do you feel?"

I was shocked by her questioning. How did I feel? I knew I felt empty, I felt numb, but I had welcomed it. I wanted the numb feeling.

"I can see the answer on your face. Bella, when you're not around your imprint, you feel like you're missing something. You feel numb, yet there is a pain in your chest. The longer you're away from your imprint, the worse the pain gets. But, man, when you're around your imprint, the world is right. Nothing can stand in your way. You want to be in his arms, and never leave, because you feel safe, warm, loved, protected. Your wolf would die, if it meant that you were able to live."

"Leah, you sound like you know from experience."

"I do. But mine is so much stronger. Bella, I phased and became a wolf. Paul imprinted on me, and I imprinted on him. I got past all the hurt in my life, just so I could be happy with my wolf. Bella think about it. But you do need to know, without your wolf, you both will slowly die. You need each other like you need the air you breathe."

"But I will tell you, Jared loves you. He wouldn't leave your side for the two days you were out. I can see it in his eyes when he talks about you, even more so when he looks at you. You are his air, his food, his water, his reason for living. There is a reason fate brought you together. It might have been a shitty way, but there was reason behind it. Sometimes, it best to let the past stay right where it is; in the past. You have to move on, soon." After that she walked out of the bathroom and I just sat there and watched as yet another person left me sitting in this exact spot.

I got up and walked back to my bed and laid down. I brought my pillow to me to hug it, and I smelled Jared.

Could I do as Leah said and did? I knew what she was talking about. I felt it when he was around me or gone. I knew of the pain, of the numbness. I felt everything she described. And I even felt the love, but I was scared. James was my forever, my soul mate. Or so I thought.

But that's just it, James _was _my forever, was as in the past. Everything was in my past, except for this moment. The moment where Jared told me that fate had made me his soul mate, his forever. Who was I to take that away from him? To possibly kill him, and in the end, kill myself.

I could feel the pain before anyone spoke to me. I felt that fate was once again going to fuck with my life.

"Bella! What the fuck did you do to my brother?" I heard a man scream. I looked up, tears already rolling down my face.

"I didn't do anything." I sobbed out.

"Bullshit! He got in his car with all his shit and left!"

I cried even harder as he said that. I figured out Jared was telling the truth, and he left. I fell to the floor and curled in on myself. Then, the worse pain I could have imagined spread through me. I felt as if fire and ice were fighting for dominance in my veins.

"Jared!" I screamed out. I once again let darkness take hold of me. I awoke to my door being banged open

"Bella… It's Jared. We just found Jared's car, it was rolled, but we can't find Jared." Sam said frantically


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Jared POV- Chapter 15

I was so pissed off at Bella, at my life, at the fucking world. I just grabbed clothes, not really caring what I grabbed.

I couldn't believe she thought I was lying to her. I knew I shouldn't have done it, but the words left my mouth.

I had never felt as much pain as I did when she told me to just leave, and never come back. She made it simply put; she was rejecting the imprint.

At first when I imprinted on her, I hated her. She was a snobby, stuck up bitch. She caused everyone that cared about her pain. But once I was around her, I got to know her. She was gentle, loving, caring; when she wanted to be.

I understood she was pissed off at the world, and I wanted to take the pain away from her, and carry it on my shoulders. But I wouldn't ever get the chance to get to feel her again.

I grabbed my bag of clothes and stormed out of the house, towards my car. She wanted me gone; she was going to get her fucking wish. I pushed my way through the pack that was standing in my front yard. The only thing that stopped me was seeing Paul and Leah wrapped up in each other.

"Enjoy each other while you can. One day, Leah might go back to being a big bitch like Bella." With that I started my car and floored it.

I didn't want to look in my mirror. I didn't want to see what I was leaving behind.

I just drove as fast as my far would allow me. I had never been in this much pain before. My world was crashing around me. I just wanted to die, to take the pain away. But my wolf was a persistent dick and wouldn't give in.

Now I knew how Bella felt; like you didn't have anything to live for because everything was yanked out from underneath you. I growled at myself for saying the things I had said to her. She may have needed to hear it, but not the way I said it.

I felt the pain in my chest as I finally took a deep breath, and looked around me. Everything was flashing by, and if I would have been a normal human, everything would be passing by really blurry.

I caught a site of red flashing by me that didn't blend in with the green of the forest. Before I could do anything, I felt my car being shoved to the right. I was so shocked, I didn't even have time to correct the car, or do anything for that matter.

I seemed like everything was in slow motion, even with my enhanced vision, I actually think that made it worse

The green and brown of the trees swirled together like some angry artist painted it; mixing the colors carelessly. The animals scurrying out of the way of a flying car, trying to find secure shelter.

I heard the gravel from the road being thrown around, the crunching of the car as it made contact with the hard, un-giving ground. I smelt the blood before I felt it working its way down my body.

My body tried to quickly heal itself, but felt every bone give way when I was yanked from the car.

Darkness started dancing with the colors all around me, but the darkness won the dance, and I gave into it.

"He must know her! I can smell her on him!" I heard a female scream.

"He's not the one I always see with her though." Another female's voice spoke.

"Take care of him anyway. See if you can get any information." The first voice spoke. I faked still being out of it, and waiting until there was only one person in the room besides myself. I couldn't hear a heartbeat, and just like that, all of my senses came flooding back to me. I smelt the sickly sweet smell and tried calming myself down.

"I know you're awake. So you can stop faking."

I sat up, my body stiff and sore and a headache the size of Texas. I groaned which only caused the leech to laugh.

"Yeah, sorry about that, she can be a tad bit rough when she wants something."

"Oh, and what would that be? What the hell could she, whoever the fuck she is, want with me?"

"Isabella Dwyer." I growled. She wasn't allowed to say that name.

"What of her?" I asked.

"Oh, seems you know her. Well since you won't survive, I guess I could tell you. She is to be killed. I'm not real sure why but yeah." Before the young vampire could think, I had phased and lunged at her. I took her down easily.

I lit her on fire and when on my search to find this other vampire. All I had was her scent, and the sound of her voice.

I searched for her for two weeks. Two fucking weeks! I still hadn't found her, but I wasn't about to give up. She was going to die.

It was painful being away from Bella, but when the guys phased, I could see them thinking about her.

She was looking a little pale and had gone back to her natural hair color. I wanted to run home and try to make things right with her, but I couldn't. I had to catch this bitch after her.

Even after she rejected the imprint, my wolf was still protecting her. I wanted to protect her. I wanted her to love me, and be with me. I wanted us to get married, have a family and grow old together.

But I forced my mind away from my Bella and to the task at hand. I had killed enough leeches along the way to know this chicks name was Victoria, and a psycho. She had fire red hair and seems her fucking gift was escaping.

"_Jared, I think it's time you came home. Bella is getting really sick."_ Sam said. I growled, not wanting to give up. _"Jared, we will continue to search for her. But right now, your imprint needs you."_

I growled, but made my way home. The closer I got, the more the pain lessened in my chest. As soon as I made it to the reservation, I made my way to Sam's.

I knew there were clothes hid back here, so I quickly phased and got dressed. Walking up to Sam's, I saw what was left of my mangled car in his large back yard. It brought back to the surface that crazy bitch was out there.

"Jared, we have a meeting with the Cullen's when you're ready." Sam brought me out of staring contest with my car.

"The sooner, the better, I want this bitch dead." I spoke through clenched teeth.

I saw the rest of my pack members, minus Leah, make their way to us. I started looking around for Leah; I thought we were doing this as a pack?

"Leah is with Bella. I wasn't lying, Jared. Bella is very sick." I wanted to check on her, but knew I needed to do this. I nodded, and then followed as we made our way to meet the Cullen's. I guess we were meeting at their house since Sam kept running past the border.

We ran for about five minutes, before we came to the edge of the woods. We walked out onto the huge yard, it was almost more like a field, and saw the huge white house that could only belong to the Cullen's.

Before we even made it to the door, it was being opened, and the leeches were filing out of the house.

"You have requested to speak with us?" The head leach said.

"We would like to know if you have any information on a le- vampire that may have crossed here."

I looked around at the vampires in front of me and was surprised to find two human females. There was the leader, a tall, thin blonde, and next to him was a thinner female with strawberry blonde hair.

Then there was the bleach blonde, tall bombshell model-like female next to a leaner male with copper color hair. I recognized him as the mind reader.

Off to the side was a tall man with dark hair and scars all over. He was one of the men that had a human female beside him. She was shorter, had blonde hair and blue eyes. He stood slightly in front of her, protecting her.

Beside them was a tall, buff muscular male. He looked like a fucking bear; if I were human, he would have scared the shit out of me. He had a hot ass brunette human female on his arm, but still slightly behind him.

Last was a smaller female; pixie like, with long black hair. She had sadness in her eye, and I almost felt sorry for her.

"Do you happen to know their name?" The leader asked.

"Victoria." I growled. I saw the pixie like one flinch from the name.

"I know of her." She spoke in her childlike voice.

"What information do you have on her?"

"She was my mate, or so I thought. We were together while we traveled. While we were south, she just disappeared. I haven't seen or heard of her since then." If she could cry, I'm sure she would be by now.

"Any more information you have on her?" Sam asked.

"We would like to help you, and keep the treaty in place, but that is all the information we have. If we come up with anymore, you will be the first to know."

"Fucking fire-crotch, I knew she was going to cause problems!" The big dude bellowed. The pixie like girl sniffled causing everyone to look at her. "Shit, I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't mean to be rude." She nodded then got a faraway look. I looked behind me just to make sure she wasn't staring at something behind us.

She gasped, and got her focus back. "She's going after a human. She will find her, and they meet, but then everything disappears. It will happen soon. I'm so sorry."

"Bella," I spoke softly. I didn't need any more information. I turned and ran back towards La Push. I ran as fast as my legs would allow.

I ran straight to the Black's house and just barged into the small house.

"Hello Jared, welcome home." Billy greeted.

"Where's Bella?" Billy looked confused, then nodded.

"She's in her bedroom." I pushed my way towards her door and knocked. I didn't hear anything, not a heartbeat or anyone breathing. I opened the door to find an empty room.

I fell to the floor as a tear fell down my cheek. My heart fell into a million pieces as pain shot through my body.

"She's gone." I spoke to whoever just walked to the door.

I heard a growl and turned around to find a pissed off Jake. "Let's go fucking find her then!"


	17. Chapter Sixteen Part One

I couldn't believe that Jared had been in a car wreck. But I knew it was the truth, I could feel the pain in my body. I knew it in my heart.

I curled in on myself, not talking to anyone as the tears rolled down my cheeks. Jared would be the fourth person I have lost because of a car accident.

That pain was enough to kill me, but I knew if he was dead, I wouldn't be far behind him. Of course I only knew this from my brother telling me.

_ "Jacob, what if he isn't ok?" I sobbed out on my brother's shoulder. This was the first time I had ever shown weakness around anyone since the wreck. I wasn't proud of it, it was a sign feelings were coming back into my body, and I really didn't know if I was ready for them._

_ "He's not severely hurt, we know that." He said it like it was the easiest thing in the world to say. _

_ "And how the hell would you know that?" I snapped._

_ Jake sighed and looked at me with sad eyes, the tears in his eyes threatening to spill over. "Bella, if Jared was severely hurt or killed, you would feel it. You two share the same pain, the same feelings. When you are away from the person who imprinted, you won't feel complete. You'll fill like part of you is missing, and if you think about it, it's the truth. If Jared died, you would feel it, you would feel your body slowly shut down. It's part of the imprint."_

I cried as I remembered that day that was a week ago. I missed Jared more then I would like to admit. My soul could feel that he wasn't by me, around me, touching me, loving me.

I stayed curled up in my bed the whole time. Only eating when forced, and only leaving the bed to run towards the bathroom to throw up what little bit of food I was forced to eat.

Everyone kept telling me everything was alright; Jared is fine and will come back. My response to them was to shut the fuck up and leave me alone. 

Nothing was alright, nor would it be. Jared was hurt; only God knows where, and I couldn't do anything but feel helpless.

Even worse yet, it felt like my whole life was a lie. I felt like since I was giving some sort of love to Jared, everything James and I had was nothing but lies. It felt like I was cheating on him, like I betrayed him. I know he isn't here, physically, but mentally he was.

Every time I closed my eyes, I would see a happy Jared, with a family and me sitting on the front porch. Then it would shift to a sad and heartbroken James. The tears in his eyes, his body slumped in defeat, I would always end up opening my eyes, just to get away from the image. Needless to say, I wasn't sleeping very well.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" I heard Billy by my door.

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

He sighed and rolled himself into my room. I quickly sat up and backed into the corner. I wanted as far away from him as possible.

"Bella, I need to tell you something." I rolled my eyes, not in the mood for this shit.

"Why would I care? You left! You left me and mom like garbage on the side of the fucking road!" I screamed. I watched as he shook his head.

"No Bella. Your mother took you away, she left, not me. I wanted to keep you. I didn't want you to leave. You see, I fell in love with Renee when we were younger. We were young and crazy, and passionate. I planned on marrying her. We found out she was pregnant with you, and pushed the wedding back until you were born. Then after that, Renee said the time wasn't right, she wanted you to be older, and we should spend as much time with you when you were young as possible."

"I, of course, listened to her. It wasn't until the day that I came home to see her packing her small car with both of your stuff. She had met another guy, and was running off with you."

"You could have stopped her, or fought for me!"

"I tried. Your mother was always good at getting what she wanted and when she wanted it. She knew that I was a werewolf, and that she couldn't tell anyone. She told me that if I fought for you, or ever tried to find you again, she would expose me and the tribe. I knew she would do it, so I painfully moved on."

I sat there thinking of everything. I knew my mother was good at getting what she wanted, but could she really be this horrible? Enough to keep a father from his child?

I knew the answer, yes. She kept me from knowing that Phil wasn't my real father, only adopted one.

Billy turned and wheeled out of my room when I didn't say anything. I sat there shocked.

I felt my body start to tremble, and I was sweeting horribly. My body was screaming at me to just walk, move around and stretch.

I stood up and groaned as my body was mixed with pain and pleasure. It felt good to have all my bones crack, but then again, it hurt like a bitch.

I slid my window open, and slowly crawled out. The fresh misty air felt great on my overheated body.

I started my way towards the beach, just walking. I cleared my mind and just let my feet do my thinking.

As my feet hit the sand, they worked their way east towards the trees. I knew it wasn't a good idea, but did so anyway.

My mind wondered to what it would feel like to be with Jared. Could I really let go and move on? Act like James never existed and move on with my life?

I knew I would never forget James, but moving on made me feel like he didn't exist. I had lived with this pain for so long, I was ready to just let it out.

My feet started to get tired and I looked around me for the first time. There were trees everywhere, but I expected that being in the middle of a damn forest.

There were a couple of flowers, and I could hear the birds in the distance squawking. I turned around and groaned; I was lost.

I let out a loud scream from being frustrated. It felt so good, I threw in another scream. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Why me? What the fuck did I ever do to you?"

Salt water fell into my mouth, making me realize that I was crying. My legs gave out, making me fall to the ground. I didn't know if my knees gave out from not eating very much causing lack of energy, or lack of energy from walking around for hours and getting lost.

I let out another scream, this time I wasn't for sure what it was for, but it felt good.

My scream was cut short when I saw the grass move. I looked around, but there was no wind. My attention was brought to a spot when I heard a twig snap.

"Wh…who's there?"


	18. Chapter Sixteen Part Two

I ran at a steady place, taking in my surroundings. Victoria said to meet her around this town called La Push and said she had news about Bella. I never would have thought Bella, would be here. My beautiful, sweet, innocent, loving, Bella.

I could tell by the way she acted, she wasn't the same. She was heartbroken, and I couldn't do anything about it.

Of course, I didn't know she was alive until recently. Victoria had wanted to go to a mall and get some clothes. She tried on and got some clothes, then as we were leaving, I heard the voice that I had loved once upon a time; Bella. I didn't believe it was her. I did the only thing I could do, besides kill her, and walked away. It was better for both of us this way.

Ever since I woke up to this life, I have loved Victoria. She completed me in ways I never knew were possible.

At first, I did feel bad. I had the intentions of marrying Bella, having a family, and living out our lives.

The night of my birthday changed everything though. It was one of the few memories of a human I had. I remember everything clearly, as if it had just happened.

I woke up bright and early, extremely happy that is was my birthday and family day with Bella's family.

My family and I haven't been really close since I started dating Bella. Hell, who am I kidding? We were never close; the distance just grew the longer I was with Bella.

Her family was rich, but my family still thought she wasn't good enough for me, that she was the scum on the bottom of their shoes.

But she wasn't, hell, her family had more money than mine. She didn't show it though. She was a simple woman, and I loved that about her. She would let loose just to have fun, not to make a scene.

Her family welcomed me with open arms, and never questioned anything I did.

My parents however, questioned everything. Nothing was good enough for them.

I let myself into the Dwyer house and kissed Renee on the cheek.

"Mornin' Ma. Whatcha got cookin?" I asked.

"What would ya like hun?" She asked softly.

"Hmm, I'll think about it while I get Bella up. My guess is she's being a bum and still in bed?" She nodded and I chuckled, making my way up the stairs.

"Good luck James, she locked the door." Phil said, walking by me.

I smirked before pulling out my key. I jiggled the key in the door knob, trying to get it unstuck, and finally got the door open. I walked in and saw my baby girl lying in bed with her back to me. I knew she was awake, so I closed the door and made my way to her.

I slipped my shoes off, before I wrapped my arms around her, feeling at home. "Babe, no offense but you suck at acting." I whispered in her ear.

"What if I said I was acting to everyone would leave me alone until I had a sexy man in my bed to hold me?" She whispered.

"Then I'd say that you still suck at acting and I need to find this sexy guy and beat the shit out of him for getting in my girls bed."

She giggled as I lifted the blankets up and slid under them. She didn't hesitate to roll on top of me and leaned down give me a kiss. She moved her hips, causing me to get even harder.

I grabbed her ass to hold her still, and moaned. "Bella, must you wear clothes like that?" I barely got out.

"MmHmm, happy birthday baby." She purred into my ear.

That morning was the last time I would ever be with Bella intimately again. It was so full of love, and commitment, that I wasn't shocked that I wanted to propose to her and make her my wife. I would ask her as soon as I got her the ring she deserved.

We spent the day with her family, going to the movies, eating and just having fun and enjoying each other.

I was prepared to go back to home and just lay with Bella for the rest of the night. I was, however, not surprised when Jami called.

"Yo baby. What's going on?" I answered.

"Aw, well, wanted to tell you happy birthday!"

"Thank you. What did you get me?"

"I got a party going on right now, waiting for you to come!"

I vaguely heard Bella asking her mom. I knew we would be going so I just told we would be there shortly.

I walked in and was surrounded by friends and classmates telling me happy birthday. I thanked them all as Bella and I were handed drinks from everyone. I only had a couple beers, just enough to feel it, but not enough to do anything.

Bella pulled me out onto the dance floor, and started moving her body with mine. We were so in tune with each other; it surprised me at times with just how well we moved together.

Bella and I drank some more. We danced the night away and I couldn't have been happier. It was the best birthday I had had in a long time.

I could tell Bella was starting to get tired and had enough to drink. I knew I could handle alcohol a lot better then she could, so I helped her walk.

"James, baby, you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, let me call your parents, since we're too drunk to walk, and everyone is too drunk to drive." I replied while pulling out my phone.

"I'll meet you right here. I really gotta pee." I chuckled as she stumbled her way to the bathroom.

When her mom answered, I told her we were ready and was happy to know it wasn't as late as I had originally thought it was. Renee said that they would be on their way and to meet them outside.

"Your parents are going to be here in about five minutes." I told Bella when she has made it back to me.

We walked, well more like I walked; Bella stumbled, out to the curb and waited. It wasn't long before her parents showed up.

"Thanks for coming and getting us mom and dad." Bella giggled.

"I'm just glad you called us, instead of trying to get in a vehicle with drunk people." Renee replied.

Bella nodded, and layed her head down on my lap. I ran my fingers through her long hair, knowing it would help her sleep. I knew she was going to have a bad hangover tomorrow and knew she would be making trips to the bathroom tonight. I'd have to remember to leave the bathroom door open and the light on.

I heard an intake of breath and looked up, only to see headlights coming towards us. Bella sat up, and I couldn't let this happen to her. I knew what was going to happen.

I quickly threw her down and covered her body with mine, so she was wedged between the seat and me. I heard the loud noise, the crunching of the car, and felt the pain.

"Bella, I love you."

That was the last thing I remember. I felt the pain, the burning and finally waking up to being what I am now.

I had thought Bella was killed in that wreck. All of us should have been, but Victoria had saved me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a scream. I worked my way over to where it was and stopped.

Bella was standing by a tree, screaming. "Why me? What the fuck did I ever do to you?"

I watched as she fell to the ground and screamed again. I took a step towards her, but paused. She quickly looked around and I took a step back, not sure what to do. I heard a twig snap fallowed by a "Wh… who's there?"

I slowly walked out to where she could see me. Bella shook her head and scrambled to her feet.

"No! No! What kind of joke is this?" She screamed.

"Bella, there is no joke. It's me." I replied quietly.

"James….?"


	19. Chapter Sixteen Part Three

BPOV

"Wh… who's there?"

I watched as a tall guy slowly made his way out. He was tall and I looked his frame over, I knew that frame. I saw the face of a man that I loved, except he had more defined of a body. And his eyes, his once beautiful eyes are now a bloody red color. But how could that be? How could James be standing right there, in front of me? He died from the wreck during surgery.

"No! No! What kind of joke is this?" I screamed.

"Bella, there is no joke. It's me." He replied quietly.

"James….?" It might seem dumb, but I had to ask. Hey! If I was losing my mind, I might as well make sure it's the one person I wanted back.

"Bella." He sighed out. His voice sounded like it was mixed with bells. It was so smooth, just like velvet.

"What happened? I… you….we….mom?" I was stumbling, not making one once of sense. My brain couldn't even function right now.

"There's a lot that happened Bella. So much I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

"Really, because I went how many months thinking you were fucking dead? What, are mom and dad waiting behind that tree waiting to walk out to?" I screamed, pointing at a tree.

"No, Bella, it's just me." He shook his head, looking at the ground.

"Look at me!" I demanded. He looked up and I saw sadness, which pissed me off. He was living this entire fucking time! "What the fuck!" I yelled, not really to anyone or anything.

"When did you start cussing so much?" James asked.

"Did you really just fucking ask me that?" I asked shocked. James nodded his head and I started laughing. I probably looked like I had lost my mind, and the way it was going, I'm pretty fucking sure I had. "Well let's see here." I started. "I was in a wreck; lost everyone that fucking mattered to me. Had my "dead" boyfriends parents go off on me the day that I drop out of school. I had to move into my god-mothers house, got into trouble, that's always fun!" He looked shocked when I said into trouble. "Oh, and get this! Phil wasn't my real dad! Yeah, my real dad found me after the wreck and made me move up here to this piss poor town to live with him!" I ended with clutching onto my sides laughing.

"What do you mean by you got in trouble?"

"Oh, drinking, partying, cops and o yeah! I stayed a night in jail." I giggled out.

"Wow."

"Yes, James, I'm not a 'goody goody' anymore. I died right along with everyone, or so I thought everyone, the night of the wreck."

"Bella, I thought you died in the wreck. I really did. And then I saw you at the mall, and didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry."

Just that one sentence 'and then I saw you at the mall' had me seeing red. All my anger came forth, and wanted to be released. I felt the fire spread through my body, molding me into a stiff ass board. I could feel tears spring to my eyes, tears from anger, tears from pain, tears from loss. Tears I would not let fall. I was tired of feeling locked into this life.

Everything in my life had been a lie. Who my real dad was, was a fucking lie. James dying in the car wreck, a fucking lie. My dad not wanting me, a fucking lie. The only thing that hasn't been a lie was Jared.

I felt pain shoot through my body thinking of him. He never lied to me about anything. And when he found out the worst about me, he gave it to me straight, even if it hurt me.

Jared seemed to be the only truth in my life, and I pushed him away.

"I knew it was you! You walked away from me, making me think I was slowly losing my mind! You knew I was alive, and you still walked away from me!"

"Bella, there's things that you just don't know about me." He pleaded with me.

"Same here! Like how I used to cry every night and beg that I had died in the wreck. I wanted it so bad, I tried to end it all, and just so I could be with you all! But you had the choice; you could have come to me at the mall. I harmed myself that night, all because of you!" I watched him flinch from my words.

"Bella, I.." But he didn't get to finish.

"James, Bella, what a surprise." A female with fire red hair said. She had fire that surrounded her; her hair a fire red, her fire red eyes, her fire red attitude, and the fire red anger that glowed off her.

"Who are you?" I asked, suddenly losing my anger with James.

"Good question, who am I James?" She asked while walking over to him. He turned to face her with love in his eyes. I watched as she wrapped her arms around his neck and had to turn away when they met in the middle, moving into a passionate kiss.

What really surprised me was I didn't feel pain. I felt loss, but it wasn't because I wasn't kissing James, it was from missing Jared. I closed my eyes, feeling a tear slide down my cheek. I wanted him to hold me, to kiss me the way James and this woman were kissing. I wanted the heat of his body. When I woke up with him behind me, I felt complete.

"Oh look, she's crying." My eyes snapped open, only to see the loving couple in front of me. It felt like a hand was squeezing my heart, and there was no way that I could escape it.

"It's not from you, trust me bitch." I spoke evenly. There was something different about James and this woman, but I'll be damned if I'm going to bow down to them. This James I didn't know, but I could only hope he wouldn't hurt me.

"What did you just call me?" She sneered.

"Wow, James, you can really pick 'em, let me tell you." I snickered. I had a feeling they were going to kill me, so I might as well make it worth it.

"Well if you recall, I did pick you." He snapped. Defiantly not the same James I was with.

"And why did you do that James? I mean really? She's plain jane, nothing special about her." The female spoke.

"You don't know me bitch, and who the fuck are you anyway?"

"I'm James's mate."

"OK well would you like a cookie? Because that sure as fuck don't tell me your damn name, unless you like me calling you bitch, bitch? Hmm, yeah I do like it. How about you Bitch?"

"My name is of no importance to you, you won't be alive long enough to know it anyway. James, take care of this. I'll meet you in a bit, I'm thirsty." She waved her hand at me like I was just an object. Before I could even blink, she was gone.

"What the fuck is wrong with this place?" I screamed.

"Bella, I think we should talk." James spoke with no emotion in his voice.

"Oh, you mean you want to talk before you 'take care of this'? How lovely. While we're at it, how about you explain some shit to me." I looked into James's red eyes. I shivered as I noticed they were turning a darker red, closer to a black. Oh yeah, he's going to kill me. "Why?" I asked simply.

"Bella, after the wreck, Victoria found me, saved me. She changed me and as I woke up, I found her to be my true love, my mate, my soul mate if you will. I will love you, but Victoria is the one I'm supposed to be with."

"Who said anything about me wanting to be with you?" I snapped. He looked at me with pain in his eyes. But I couldn't let that run my emotions. "James, I have changed, as have you. The wreck changed us both. I love you, always will." I spoke softly, and I swear I heard a whimper. Damn, I really am losing my mind.

"But I have found someone else, or more so he found me. I was just too stubborn to admit to it, and I may have lost him for good." I mumbled.

I watched as anger flashed through his eyes and knew that this was it. He was done playing. I was going to die before I ever saw Jared again.

"Well you know Bella, you never were that great, so I'm sure he isn't missing anything." He sneered.

I felt the pain from this words and the truth of them. I wasn't good enough for Jared. I probably did him a favor by pushing him away.

"I hate you!" I screamed. James came towards me so fast I didn't see him. I had no hope of fighting back. He was a million times stronger than me.

"Good, I'll make it that much easier to do what I am about to do. However, I could give you at least one good fuck before you die."

"Fuck you! Don't touch me!" I screamed while trying to push him back. I felt his lips on my neck. I felt fire course through my body, fighting with the blood in my system. I felt like every bone in my body was breaking from this unknown fire. I screamed out from the pain.

What the fuck was happening?

* * *

*Hides* Ok so I wasn't going to make James out to be a dick, but once the fingers start typing, ya gotta do as they say lol. Let me know whatcha think :D


	20. Chapter Seventeen

JPOV

Once we jumped out of Bella's window and phased, it didn't take us long to find her trail. Her scent was fresh, so she couldn't be that far from me.

The thing that worried me was the fact that her scent wove in and out through the forest.

I could feel the ache in my chest start to dull, so I knew we were closer to her. The closer we got, a sickly sweet smell burned its way through my nose. I let out a whimper before my wolf really kicked it. There was a fucking leech near Bella.

I pushed myself faster, ignoring Jakes howls for the rest of the pack. I ignored the slight burn in my muscles, I ignored everything, except for the fact that I needed to get to Bella.

"There's a lot that happened Bella. So much I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

I slowed my pace once I saw Bella. She was standing, looking at the leech that I knew used to be her human boyfriend.

"Really, because I went how many months thinking you were fucking dead? What, are mom and dad waiting behind that tree waiting to walk out to?" She screamed, pointing in my direction. I hunched down, knowing that she could see me if she tried.

"No, Bella, it's just me."

"Look at me!" She demanded. "What the fuck!" I watched, making sure that she wasn't going to get hurt, but knew that this wasn't going to end well. Whether it be James or Bella, someone was going to get hurt. And physically, it was not going to be Bella.

Knowing that James was alive, well as alive as a leach could be, she needed to get her feelings out before she could fully move on and be with me.

"When did you start cussing so much?"

"Did you really just fucking ask me that?" She asked. James nodded his head and she started laughing. _Was she losing her fucking mind? _"Well let's see here, I was in a wreck; lost everyone that fucking mattered to me. Had my "dead" boyfriends parents go off on me the day that I drop out of school. I had to move into my god-mothers house, got into trouble, that's always fun! Oh, and get this! Phil wasn't my real dad! Yeah, my real dad found me after the wreck and made me move up here to this piss poor town to live with him!" By the time she was done with her 'speech', she was clutching her sides laughing so hard, I was worried she wouldn't be able to breathe soon.

"What do you mean by you got in trouble?"

"Oh, drinking, partying, cops and oh yeah! I stayed a night in jail." She giggled out.

"Wow."

"Yes, James, I'm not a 'goody goody' anymore. I died right along with everyone, or so I thought everyone, the night of the wreck."

I held in my whimper hearing her say that. I vaguely heard my pack members sympathy for me, but I couldn't hear anything other than the words my imprint just spoke.

"Bella, I thought you died in the wreck. I really did. And then I saw you at the mall, and didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry."

I watched as fired seemed to spread through Bella's body and eyes. Tears sprung to her eyes, and it took everything in me not to move to comfort her.

"I knew it was you! You walked away from me, making me think I was slowly losing my mind! You knew I was alive, and you still walked away from me!"

"Bella, there's things that you just don't know about me." At this point, I almost felt sorry for him. We had all somehow ended up on the end of Bella's temper.

"Same here! Like how I used to cry every night and beg that I had died in the wreck. I wanted it so bad, I tried to end it all, and just so I could be with you all! But you had the choice; you could have come to me at the mall. I harmed myself that night, all because of you!" I felt a growl building in my chest. How many times did she actually harm herself?

"Bella, I.."

"James, Bella, what a surprise." I snapped my attention to the new addition. _When the fuck did she get there?_

"Who are you?" Bella snapped.

"Good question, who am I James?"

I watched as the two leaches kissed. It was fucking nasty I'll tell ya that much. I turned to Bella, but wasn't expecting the look on her face. She wasn't angry, but looked sad.

She closed her eyes, letting a tear roll down her face. I knew then that she wasn't over James, and probably never would be. My imprint didn't want me, she'd rather be dead then have to live a day without James.

"Oh look, she's crying."

"It's not from you, trust me bitch." Bella spat.

"What did you just call me?" She sneered.

"Wow, James, you can really pick 'em, let me tell you." _I think my imprint is fucking crazy! _

"Well if you recall, I did pick you."

"And why did you do that James? I mean really? She's plain Jane, nothing special about her." The female spoke.

"You don't know me bitch, and who the fuck are you anyway?"

"I'm James's mate."

"OK well would you like a cookie? Because that sure as fuck don't tell me your damn name, unless you like me calling you bitch, bitch? Hmm, yeah I do like it. How about you, Bitch?"

"My name is of no importance to you, you won't be alive long enough to know it anyway. James, take care of this. I'll meet you in a bit, I'm thirsty." She waved her hand, dismissing Bella. I faintly heard Sam order Paul and Embry to take care of her.

"What the fuck is wrong with this place?" Bella screamed.

"Bella, I think we should talk." James spoke with no emotion in his voice.

"Oh, you mean you want to talk before you 'take care of this'? How lovely. While we're at it, how about you explain some shit to me. Why?"

"Bella, after the wreck, Victoria found me, saved me. She changed me and as I woke up, I found her to be my true love, my mate, my soul mate if you will. I will love you, but Victoria is the one I'm supposed to be with."

"Who said anything about me wanting to be with you?" She snapped. This bit of information got my attention. She didn't want him! "James, I have changed, as have you. The wreck changed us both. I love you, always will." I whimpered, knowing she just said that I pretty much wouldn't have her heart.

"But I have found someone else, or more so he found me. I was just too stubborn to admit to it, and I may have lost him for good." She mumbled.

That was all I needed to hear. She just admitted to me, well ok not really to me, but you get the point, that she wanted to be with me. I still had questions, but that was all I needed for this moment.

"Well you know Bella, you never were that great, so I'm sure he isn't missing anything." He sneered.

I watched as pain flashed across her face and felt the pain rush through my body. He had emotionally hurt her.

"I hate you!" She screamed. I watched as he quickly moved towards her and held myself back. I was going to be the one to kill that sorry son of a bitch.

"Good, I'll make it that much easier to do what I am about to do. However, I could give you at least one good fuck before you die."

"Fuck you! Don't touch me!" He placed his lips on her neck, and that's all I could do. I lunged forward at the same time Bella let out a blood curtailing scream.

I felt my body give out, and pain consume me. It felt like the first time I phased all over again.

I laid limply on the forest floor trying to make my body listen to me. My imprint was in danger, and yet here I was in so much pain I couldn't even move.

I opened my eyes to see Paul, Jake, and Sam rush towards James. I wanted to be the one to end his miserable live, but I couldn't move. I'd rather they kill him, then him not get killed at all.

"Stop!" I heard a female voice scream in my mind. I watched as my pack stopped moving and almost bowed down like the world was just placed on their shoulders.

I quickly looked around, trying to protect my imprint from this unknown wolf. I panicked when I didn't see her, but instead saw the most beautiful white wolf standing in her place.

She was looking at my, wait the, wolf pack in front of us. Looking at them curiously, wondering what was going on.

"How did she stop you guys?" Embry asked.

"I don't care how I stopped you guys. I don't care what the fuck is going on! Get me out of this body!" She screamed.

Sam explained how to phase back and it didn't take her long to do so. She was a natural. I growled as all the guys, even James, was taking in her naked form. All their attention shifted to me causing Bella to look down.

I whimpered as I saw all the fading scares on her body. I quickly phased throwing my t-shirt at her. I threw my shorts on and looked at Bella, who was looking at James. My t-shirt hung almost to her knees, but it didn't seem to bother her.

I heard movement in the branches and looked to see Embry come running out in his human form.

"She's gone." He said coming to a stop beside me.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Paul and I took care of her, ya know killed her, or whatever." He acted like we did this on a daily basis.

"What?" James roared.

"James, you have caused enough problems today so just do me a favor and shut the fuck up!" Bella snapped.

"Sam, what do we do about him?" Embry asked, pointing his thumb over towards James.

I watched as Sam looked at Bella, almost as if asking for permission. What the fuck was going on? Why was our Alpha asking permission from my imprint permission? Then I remembered that Sam wasn't the 'rightful' Alpha, Jake was. Bella was Jake's older sibling, so did that mean that she was Alpha?

"Yes Jared." Sam spoke. I snapped my attention to him. " I could see it on your face. Only the rightful Alpha can overpower me. Place a command on me that I have to do."

"Wait a fucking minute! I don't know what the fuck yall are talking about, but take that fucking gift back to the store, cuz I sure as fucking don't want it!" She yelled. "As far as James is concerned," she turned her attention back to James, "now that your 'mate' is gone, I hope you live through even half of the pain you caused me. You ever stepped foot around me again, and I will kill you for placing your body on me earlier against my will. You were going to kill me so easily. How could you? You're dead to me." She mumbled the last part. "Leave, before I change my mind."

It didn't take him long to figure out she meant every word she spoke. I could tell just from the tone of her voice.

"Bella… I'm so," I started before she cut me off. She was still looking where James was just moments ago.

"Jared, don't. Just don't. I'm sorry for the pain I caused to both you and myself. I'm sorry I'm such a dumbass that is blind to everything that is front of me. It's going to take me a little while to get used to everything, and I know I'm not worth it, but please, just wait."

"Wow, now you really are a bitch!" Paul laughed out. Both Bella and I growled at the same time before looking at each other.

I felt the world shift around me again. This was stronger than the imprint, this was something above me. I looked into Bella's eyes and saw love, devotion, care. I knew in that moment, nothing could ever be that bad, because the love of my life, my imprint, just imprinted on me.

* * *

Keep an eye out for my new story Wild Hearts! Summary: Bella has always liked Emmett growing up. Emmett saw Bella as his best friends kid sister. What happens when Caleb and his friends go on the PBR tour, and come home with more friends?

Anywho back onto FWR. Heres a longer chapter to make up for the crappy (or so I think) Part 3. Let me know whatcha think!


	21. Chapter Eighteen

BPOV

The last two months flashed by in a blur. Over summer brake I had come close to the pack but mainly Jared and Leah.

I had taken to phasing like I was born to do it, but I guess I was. Phasing was great; I loved the freedom that came with running. The only down fall was I was Alpha.

I had put up a fight with this, as I didn't want it. The Elders held a meeting and pretty much said I didn't have a choice, I was rightful Alpha. As soon as they said that I had to leave and barely made it out the door before I phased.

One of the good things about being Alpha was that I was the strongest of the group. I think it must run in the female blood line was Leah wasn't far behind me in strength, which of course she was my second in command. Not that I would have picked anyone else.

Jared and Paul got a lot of shit because their imprints are stronger than them. Then of course I would get protective over my imprint and tell them all to shut the fuck up, which of course, they would have to.

Leah and I became even closer; of course this was only after she let me have an earful about goin' into the forest alone. I just growled at her for bringing up the memories.

I was still a little sore about that topic; the day I phased. I was still pissed off about James. I couldn't believe how he had turned out to be. He was such a cold hearted asshole. He was never like that. A part of me knew I would always love him, and that part was probably the part that had let him go.

I knew, even as much as I didn't want to believe it, that it wasn't going to be the last time I saw James. It was just a matter of time, time of which I was not looking forward to.

It was something that had bugged me every day. I did, however, let loose some of my pain. Running helped, a lot, who knew? Since I was able to let go of some of it, Jared and I became closer.

Every time I saw him, I felt the urge to just run towards him and jump in his arms. However, nothing has happened. We've talked and ran patrols. We have done nothing that a couple would do. In fact, we weren't dating.

I had told Jared that even though we had imprinted on each other, it wasn't fair to bring him into my life until I was ready to be the person, mate and imprint that he needed.

We have talked and gotten to know each other. We had a lot in common, but I guess that's what being soul mates were supposed to mean.

There was only one thing I was nervous about; school. Since I had enough credits before I dropped out, the Elders let me become a senior.

Since Sam was the only one out of school, he was going to patrol during the day. Jared, Leah and I were all seniors; Quil, Embry and Jake were juniors and the newest addition to the pack was Seth.

It was weird how we all had siblings in high school, but we are all family. I started to see Embry as a brother, not a pack brother, but a blood brother. I guess one day –hopefully, if I can get my shit together- that he would be a brother in law.

I groaned rolling over in bed for the hundredth time tonight. I was going to be the new girl in La Push. The one with a long lost father, the girl who's family had died in a car wreck, minus said father.

And on top of all of that, I was the new girl in the La Push gang. Of course, every time I heard this, I busted out laughing. Who in their right fucking minds would think there was a gang in small town La Push? Oh yea, all the fucktards that don't have anything better to do.

I finally gave up on tryin to get any fucking sleep and just got up and took a shower. I took my time since I still had an hour and a half before school started.

Once I got out, I dressed in light jeans, tank top with a jacket over it and gray converse. After all, I already had my soul mate so I had no one that I needed to impress.

I let my hair just air dry and went to go eat. I saw Jake in the kitchen already, and eating what I'm guessing was his third bowl of cereal.

"Oinker." I called to him.

"Yeah, maybe but so are you." Jake said sticking his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a couple of breakfast bars. Just because I was a part time wolf didn't mean I had to eat like one.

"Hurry up or were going to me late."

"Oh yes, how would that look if our Alpha was late for school?" Jake rolled his eyes.

"You'll be running early patrols if you don't hurry your ass up." I spoke seriously, a bit of my Alpha tone leaking into it.

I watched as Jake quickly put his bowl in the sink and walk outside. I laughed and fallowed him.

We had decided as a pack to meet at school, in the front; might as well all of us walk into hell at the same time. Jake was half way down the driveway so I jogged to catch up with him.

"Thanks for waiting." I said sarcastically.

"That's what you get for threatening to make me do early patrol." He grumbled. I laughed the rest of the way to school. He sounded so much like a child that didn't get his way.

As we were talking up to the school, it seemed like all eyes were on us, and I wasn't liking it. There was a growl starting to build up in my chest, just waiting to get released.

"Stay out of trouble!" Jake loudly mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and just decided to head into the office instead of stand outside waiting for the pack and have everyone staring at me.

"How may I help you?" A plump lady asked behind a desk.

"Uh yeah I'm new. Isabella Dwyer."

"Ah, yes here you are." She started picking up a folder full of papers. "Here's your schedule, all your teachers names, as well and their location. Have a great first day!" Wow can anyone say way to much fucking coffee in the morning?

"Thank you." I replied walking out of the door. Once I stepped into the halls, I heard many whispers going on.

"Who's that?"

"That's Jake's sister."

"Jake Black? Wow, didn't know he had one." Hmm ok so they must have been out of town.

"Ya, but don't bother. She's already part of the gang." I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

I was everyone walking inside the school towards me. I smiled waved, and worked my way to the first period; Math. I should really hunt down the person who decided to have a math class first period.

"Good morning class! I'm Mr. Wright, please take out a piece of paper and write down your name and do these math problems please."

He turned around and starting writing math problems on the white board. I groaned but did as I was told.

Once I was done with all my morning classes –which drug on by the way- we all met in the lunch room. I walked in and groaned.

Half of the pack was at a table, already eating and talking. The other half were in line getting food. I looked around for Jared and couldn't see him.

I turned and walked out of the lunch room towards the direction of his locker. I stopped right before I turned the corner hearing two voices.

"Jared, come on! It's the beginning of the year, let's just go out!"

"Can't, sorry Kim." I heard my imprints voice float.

"Why not? We always have fun when we go out." She purred. I fought the growl threatening to escape.

"I'm just not interested."

"Is it because of that new girl? Really Jared? She's plane, the only thing to her is the money her dead family left behind. You can do so much better. She's a bitch."

I didn't listen to his reply. He was mine, not hers. My wolf wanted to come out and play, and trust me; they weren't going to know what hit them tomorrow.


	22. Chapter Nineteen

Jared POV

I groaned walking into the lunch room. Everyone was around the table looking at Bella and Leah, who were currently huddled together whispering.

I made my way over to them, and got nothing but glares from my imprint and alpha and the second in command.

I watched as Bella flipped her hair over her shoulder, huffed, got up and walked away, Leah fallowing shortly after.

"What was that about?" I asked while taking a seat in the chair Bella was just in.

"No clue. Bella came in here pissed. Some girl probably pissed her off." Jake rolled his eyes at his sister. "So, where were you at?"

I groaned, once again, "Dude, Kim won't back off."

I didn't need to continue on, as the guys knew Kim had 'the hots' for me and wouldn't back off.

"So, the bon fire, tomorrow night…" Seth hinted at.

"It's going to be awesome!" Paul whooped. I rolled my eyes. It was the first weekend of school, so every year there was a bon fire thrown. Something to do with the celebration of a new school year yada yada. I personally didn't think I needed to celebrate the start of a new school year, but since this was senior year, eh why the hell not.

"You guys are doing patrols tonight. I don't care what shift you decide to do, fight amongst yourselves for it. If you have a problem, go to Jake. Leah and I are going to Seattle." Bella said before walking off.

"Dude, I think you're in trouble." Jake said to me.

Bella and I had been working on our imprint. She acknowledged it because she felt the pull to, but she wasn't quite ready to move on or some bullshit.

Whatever, at least she acknowledged the imprint and was working her way towards up being together. She was mine, I was hers, it was just that simple.

I wanted to kill every guy that had looked at her today and knew she felt the same.

"Jared, you do the first patrol after school…" I ignored Jake from there out.

I finished out the school day, but didn't see either Leah or Bella. I was starting to panic since I didn't see her but noticed Paul wasn't too worried about Leah.

"Hey Paul, you know where Leah and Bella are?" I asked as we walked towards Sam's house. He may not be the Alpha anymore, but we still used his house as the meet up spot, old habits die hard I guess.

"Yeah, they left for Seattle right after lunch. Something about going shopping for the bon fire I think. Who knows with those girls." He chuckled. Man, must be nice to be with your imprint whenever and however you wanted.

Paul and I ran patrol; him thinking of Leah, me thinking of Bella. It was a little strange going from Sam being our Alpha to Bella, and me being second in command to Leah. We somehow made it work though, but Paul and I still get shit from the other guys.

After patrol, I went home and passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow. My dreams were filled with Bella having a round belly, yelling at a little boy in the front yard.

Our son was running around with a snake chasing his sister around. Embry walked into the picture, picking our son up, effectively making him drop the snake, and picking our daughter up, spinning in circles with them both.

I groaned when I heard the front door bang shut. I threw my pillow at the door when I heard someone knocking on it.

"Jared, I talked to Seth, and man all I can say is I feel sorry for you and Paul!"

"What do you mean?" I yelled at the door. No answer. I sighed and sat up deciding to get ready for the day.

I took a quick shower, did my bathroom routine and finally went back to my bedroom to get dressed. I dressed in jeans, and a black long sleeve shirt. I was going to end up sweating my ass off, but since it was a little cold for regular people, if I showed up in a t-shirt it would raise questions in people.

I looked at the close and saw I only had an hour or so before needing to be at the bonfire. I decided to go over to Paul's and see what trouble he got into.

I didn't even knock on his door, just letting myself in. When I saw Paul, I wanted to laugh.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" He was dressed in silver looking pants, boots, a teal shirt with a leather jacket on over it.

"Dude, shut up. Leah picked it out." He mumbled.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me and barely dogged the pillow that he threw at me.

"Shut up!"

"Ok, ok, I'm done. Have you heard from the girls?"

"Na man. I heard their gonna be dressed to kill tonight though. Good thing I can get laid." It was his turn to laugh at me.

"Ok now you shut up."

We played his xbox360 for a while. Playfully shoving each other around. Finally giving up we decided to head down to the bon fire.

By the time we walked down there, everyone was dancing and having fun. We saw the pack and walked over to them to talk.

"So everyone is here." Embry said.

"Na, the girls still haven't shown up." I said, feeling the tug on my chest from being away from Bella for so long.

"You two must have done something to really get into the dog house." Seth murmured.

I was about to respond, but stopped short when I saw Bella and Leah start walking towards up. My heart felt like it was going to explode in my chest.

Walking towards us was sex on legs. Bella was dressed in a black shirt, black leggings, black high heels and a tan long sleeved shirt. Her hair laid down naturally and I felt myself get hard just at the site of her.

"Hey Jared." _And there it goes. _

"What Kim?" I ground out.

"Whatcha looking at?" She wrapped her arms around me from behind and I heard Bella growl before stalking off in the other direction.

I watched her every move as she went to talk to some fucktard from our class.

"What do you want Kim?" I asked again.

"A dance, maybe more later." She purred in my ear.

I felt the rumble in my chest as I watched the guy lead Bella out to the dance floor. I watched as she moved her body with his. _Mine! _

"Excuse me." I tried to sound nice about it, but it came out as a growl. I walked over to Bella and fucktard, before moving between them, hoping he would get the point and get lost.

"Jared!" Bella yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you two were done dancing." I replied innocently.

"Well I wasn't." She said trying to move around me. I quickly grabbed her and brought her body flush with mine. _Mine! _

"Listen Bella, you might be my Alpha, but you are _my _imprint. I am _your_ imprint. Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"That didn't fucking stop you from hitting on some chick at your locker yesterday. You are my imprint, but now _you're _the one who wants someone else. So I suggest you take your fucking hand off of me, now."

I felt the Alpha command. I fought the command. My wolf was not going to give up. When I showed no sign of backing off, I heard a loud smack fallowed by a sharp sting.

I let go of her, because I was pissed. She just fucking slapped me. I felt myself start to shake, and tried to calm myself down.

"Fine, if that's how you want it, fucking fine!" I yelled before walking away.

I bypassed the group walking down the beach. I didn't need to hear anyone right now, and I didn't want to be around anyone.

Just when I think Bella and I are getting somewhere, we take two steps back. I growled at nothing before sitting on the sand.

I don't know how long I sat there, but the music starting to get quiet in the distance, so I decided to head back.

About a quarter of the people that were here earlier where gone, but it didn't slow the party down at all.

Bella was dancing with another guy, and I fought with myself about stepping in between them like I had earlier.

"Jared dance with me." Kim purred. _Was she a fucking cat or something? _

"No." I said simply.

"Come on. Bella doesn't want you, so now you can be with me."

I groaned. "It doesn't matter if Bella wants me or not, I'm hers."

"She doesn't own you or anything so you're not hers. Plus, Bella is just a stupid bitch. She's worthless."

I didn't have a chance to respond, because all of a sudden I had a set of hot lips on mine. I jerked back surprised before seeing it was Bella. Once she figured out I knew it was her, she flung herself at me again.

I quickly grabbed her hips, bringing her closer to me. She nipped at my bottom lip, asking for permission. I granted it for her, opening my lips. Her hot tongue met mine in a dance I would never tire of. She brought her hands up to my hair, tugging a little causing me to moan. _How had I gone this long without her lips on mine? _

"Excuse me. Can you say rude much?" Kim said, for once not purring.

I groaned when Bella pulled away from me. I missed the warmth from her touch already.

"Oh I'm sorry. Can I help you?" Bella asked.

"Uh, yeah. You can leave. I was talking to Jared bitch."

Bella started laughing, causing Kim to look at her like she had lost her mind. "Oh, if only you knew how true that was."

"Ok, maybe bitch was too nice of a word. Hmmmm," Kim placed her finger to her chin thinking, "how about slut? Whore? Skank? Any of those sound good?"

I growled, no one insulted my imprint.

"Watch your mouth little girl, you don't know who you're dealing with." Bella's tone was full of seriousness, but I knew Kim wouldn't drop it. I wrapped my arms around Bella, trying to hold her back.

"Sure I do. I'm actually surprised you're not drunk yet. Every party you go to, you seem totally wasted. Don't ride home with her Jared; you might get killed in a car wreck. Bella, you'll never be good enough for Jared."

"Bella, calm down. Ignore her." I whispered into Bella's ear.

"I may not be good enough for him, but I am still 100% better for him then you are. You're not even good enough for the dog shit on the bottom of someone's shoe."

"Kim, I think it's time you left." Billy spoke. I didn't even know he had shown up. "Jared, take Bella back to your place and calm her down." I nodded and turned Bella's body towards me.

I saw tears in her eyes and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling herself up to wrap her legs around my waist. I hugged her even closer to my body and walked the short distance to my house.

Once I got to the house, I opened the front door, then kicked it shut causing a _bang. _Bella jumped a little bit and whimpered. I continued to my room and sat Bella down on my bed.

I went to my dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of my shorts for her to put on.

"Here, put these on Bella. I'll give you a minute." I walked out of the room into the bathroom and changed into my own shirt and shorts. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, chugged it and then went back to my room. I knocked on the door, only to hear sniffles. I felt pain shoot through my body.

"Bella, I'm coming in." I spoke softly. I opened the door to find Bella curled up on my bed, tear rolling down her rosy cheeks.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

Bella sniffled a couple more times. "Jared, I can't do this anymore."


	23. Chapter Twenty

**BPOV**

"How do you think the guys will react?" Leah laughed next to me. We had gone all out for this bonfire, and we were going to light a couple of fires of our own.

"Well, Paul will be all over you, Jared _might _have a heart attack." I laughed right with her. We were walking down to the beach when all of a sudden Leah stopped causing me to almost smack into the back of her. "What the fuck Le?"

I looked at where her eyes were trained and felt my blood boil. There was the same fucking skank hanging all over Jared once again. Fuck that!

"I got this." I said to Leah before walking away. I walked over to some guy that I has saw in a couple of my classes.

"Hey there, how are you?" He asked as I walked to his side.

"Good, looking for a dance partner, know of anyone?" I asked while batting my eye lashes. He was putty in my hands as he held his hand out for me.

I followed him out to the make do dance floor. I felt Jared's eyes burning into me, so I knew he was looking. I pressed my body to the guy and started moving my body. Jared wanted to fuck around with some chick, then two can play that game, only I wouldn't use a chick. I do like the dick.

I was so involved in the song, I didn't notice Jared was walking towards me, or when he got next to me. I did however notice when his rude ass stepped between me and the guy I was dancing with.

"Jared!" I yelled at him. I watched as he tried looking innocent, pouting those nice juicy lips and got the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you two were done dancing."

"Well I wasn't." Was my reply as I tried moving around him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me back, causing me to slam into a brick wall. A very nice, warm, firm brick wall.

"Listen Bella, you might be my Alpha, but you are my imprint. I am your imprint. Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?" He spoke so quiet, it was deadly.

"That didn't fucking stop you from hitting on some chick at your locker yesterday. You are my imprint, but now you're the one who wants someone else. So I suggest you take you fucking hand off of me, now" I spoke back just as he had spoke to me, only a tad bit more demanding. I was the Alpha after all, and I was not going to be bossed around.

I watched his eyes as he fought the command. I watched as I saw hurt and anger flash. I watched at he showed no sign of letting me go. I watched as my hand made contact with his cheek. I felt the pain that that pain had caused, not only in my hand -I was hitting a brick wall after all- but also my heart shattered. I had just hit and caused physical pain to my imprint. I may be a bitch, but even I knew I went to far.

I felt even more pain as he left go of me as if I had just burnt him.

"Fine. If that's how you want it, fucking fine!" He yelled and walked away.

I dropped to the sand, not knowing what to do. We were finally getting somewhere with us, and I had to go and ruin it. But he started it by hitting on another chick, both at his locker and here tonight.

So I did the only thing I knew to do. I pulled my sorry, aching ass up out of the sand and walked to where I knew would be something to numb my pain, numb my heart, and numb any feelings.

I felt the pull, just like the bottle was calling my name. I didn't hesitate as I unscrewed the lid. I threw the bottle back, not even wincing from the burn from the whiskey.

I drained the bottle, and felt another one being shoved into my hand. I looked up to see Paul, and he was almost flaring at me. I wanted to flinch from his stare, but I felt myself straighten up, looking him straight on.

"That was a bitch move Bella."

"Fuck you Paul. Stay out of my…" I trailed off, not knowing what to call it.

"No Bella. You listen, and you fucking listen good. You fucked up. Jared hates Kim, no wait, hate isn't a strong enough word for what he felt towards her. She wont back off and leave him alone."

I stood there, just staring. Did I hear him correctly? He hated Kim. It must have been written on my face, since Paul answered.

"Yeah, he only wants you. Only you, only ever you since he imprinted. He loves you more then his own life." He shook his head before walking off.

He loves me? Of course I knew I loved him, it was part of the imprint I was fighting. And why was I fighting?

Simple, I didn't want to be left again. Every person I love has passed on, leaving me here.

I grabbed the new bottle and drank it back. I was feeling pretty damn good when some guy walked up and started dancing with me.

I wanted Jared's arms around me, keeping me warm and safe. I danced, but my heart and mind wasn't there.

I heard an annoying voice screech, "Jared, dance with me?"

"No."

"Come on. Bella doesn't want you, so now you can be with me." I growled. How fucking dare she?

"It doesn't matter if Bella wants me or not, I'm hers." I felt myself walking towards him, the cables holding me to him tightening. I wanted him, how dare I even let him think I didn't.

"She doesn't own you or anything so you're not hers. Plus, Bella is a stupid bitch, she's worthless."

Oh bitch please! He is mine and my wolf was begging and demanding that I claim him as such.

I launched myself at Jared, attaching his and my lips together. He quickly pulled back, and I felt the stab of rejection. I had pushed him to far and he was done.

I saw recognition in his eyes, and tempted fate again. I flung myself back at him. He grabbed my hips, pulling my body flush with his warm one. I nipped his bottom lip, wanting to just taste him. I couldn't help it, and worked my hands into his hair, slightly tugging. I was rewarded with a moan, and I knew we had to break apart, or it was going to go to far, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Excuse me. Can you say rude much?" Bitch growled. _Oh hunny, I can do it so much better. _

This wasn't the way I wanted to be pulled away from my imprint. I pulled away from Jared, wanting to groan from loss of his body heat.

"Oh I'm sorry, can I help you?" I asked, letting a little of my bitch shine through.

"Uh yeah. You can leave. I was talking to Jared bitch."

I tried holding it in, I really fucking did. But the way she was looking so fucking stupid and wanting to call me a bitch, I busted up laughing. "Oh, if only you knew how true that was."

"Ok, maybe bitch was to nice of a word. Hmm," the dumb bitch placed her finger on her chin, trying to look like she was thinking. "How about slut? Whore? Skank? Any of those sound good?"

I heard Jared growl, but I was about to kill this fucking bitch. She didn't know me. "Watch your mouth little girl, you don't know who you're dealing with." I felt Jared's arms wrap around me, but they didn't give me comfort, it almost pissed me off more.

"Sure I do. I'm actually surprised your not drunk yet. Every party you go to, you seem totally wasted. Don't ride home with her Jared; you might get killed in a car wreck. Bella, you'll never be good enough for Jared."

I stood stock still. She had hit the nail right on the fucking head. I was drunk, even if she couldn't tell, she had spoke the truth. And because of me being drunk, I knew I wasn't good enough for Jared. But for some reason, fate had placed him and me together.

"Bella, calm down. Ignore her." Jared whispered in my ear. I took a deep breath before I said anything.

"I may not be good enough for him, but I am still 100% better for him then you are. You're not even good enough for the dog shit on the bottom of someone's shoe."

"Kim, I think its time you left." I heard Billy, err dad say. "Jared, take Bella back to your place and calm her down." I felt my hips being moved to be turned around.

When I faced him, Jared hugged me towards his body. I wrapped my arms around him, hanging on for dear life. He pulled him up so I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt him start walking, and pulled myself even closer to him if that were possible.

I jumped and whimpered when I heard a bang with the door closing. He went through another door and then sat me down on his bed.

"Here, put these on Bella. I'll give you a minute" Jared said as he walked out of the bedroom.

I slowly pulled my clothes off, replacing them with his. Jared scent worked its way around me, and he was all I could smell.

I tasted the warm salty water before I realized I was even crying. But once I knew I was, I couldn't hold them back anymore and the dam broke.

I heard a knock on the door followed by, "Bella, I'm coming in." I didn't have the energy to bring myself to answer. I just curled in on myself, breathing in the scent of Jared from his bed and clothes.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I looked into his eyes, and knew I couldn't do it anymore. Everything pulled me towards him and I was sick and tired of fighting everything.

"Jared, I can't do this anymore." I sniffled. This was it, he would either break my heart or would agree with what I was saying.

"Do what?" He stuttered. I saw pain flash in his eyes, and reached up cupping his cheek in my hand.

"I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of running. I'm just tired. Yesterday when I saw that bitch with her hands all over you, I wanted to hit her. And then tonight, she was all over you again and I wanted to kill the dumb bitch. I mean, who the fuck does she think she is?" I felt my anger coming back thinking about earlier.

"And then she opened her mouth and you said that you were always mine. And then I just had to touch you, kiss you, claim you. You are mine, and she just kept going. And then I kissed you and it was oh my god! It was so fucking hot. And the way you carried me, I felt safe for the first time in my life, I felt really safe."

"Bella, baby, calm down." I looked at him confused and he had a smirk on his face. I dropped my hand, he wanted to take it back. Here I was going on about how the bitch had no claim, when in reality, neither did I.

* * *

**So the roller coaster continues! Just a few quick things. One, I am looking for a beta and once I find one, the stories will be getting editing and reposted, so you will prob. get story update alerts things. So just ignore them. Second.. FWR is on facebook at the following link... facebook(.)com/?ref=home#!/pages/Fates-Winding-Road/160581323975139 Theres banners and the playlist. Join over there, take a look around and let me know whatcha think! Also, thank you for all of the reviews! You guys are amazing! **


	24. Chapter Twentyone

**Ok so here's the deal. As you all know, I wasn't going to update this story until all my chapters have been edited. Well since both my Beta and I are in college, ya'll lucked out, and your now getting this edited chapter of twenty-one. I will still be updating the other chapters as they get edited. Make sure to check out the Facebook page for teasers, pictures and the playlist. **

**HUGE thank you goes out to **Annabella Black. Be sure to check her out, her profile information is on my profile. Enjoy!

**JPOV**

"Bella, baby, calm down." I knew I had a smirk on my face, but fuck! My imprint had just told me that she wanted me, that she wanted to claim me for the entire world to see that I was hers.

Granted, the wolf wasn't sure how to react. He was supposed to be the one doing the marking. I knew I was going to mark her as well and couldn't fucking wait.

I saw pain flash in Bella's eyes and regretted my smirk. Her dropping her hand was worse than the slap she gave me earlier. I groaned from the loss of contact, before grabbing her small hands in my large ones.

"Bella, I want you to listen, and listen good." Her eyes fell to her lap. "Bella, I love you. I have loved you since I imprinted on you. But this is more than the imprint. The imprint just shined a huge, bright light on you. I love everything about you, from your bitchiness, to the way you throw back a shot without wincing, to the times that you're sweeter than sugar. Granted, that ain't very often, but I love you just the same." I was rewarded with a small smile that was playing at her lips. "Bella, please," I wasn't sure what I was asking at the moment, but she seemed to know.

Bella flung herself at me, making me land on the wood floor with a loud _thud. _All I could hear was the soft giggle that escaped Bella, and I could die a happy man listening to that sound. Bella shifted, and the air changed. Bella was straddling me, and I was simply lying on the floor. I watched her tongue flick out to wet her lips, and moaned.

Everything went in slow motion, yet sped up. Bella bent over, I would feel her warm breath wash over my face. As she licked her lips again, her tongue touched my lip, and my wolf rattled the cage. Bella knew it to, by the little smirk that was playing on her lips.

"You alright there Jared?" she taunted me. I quickly flipped us over, her small frame underneath me.

"I'm fucking peachy baby." I replied, possibly a little cockiness in my voice. Bella's eyes darkened, her lips were once again licked, and a heavenly scent hit me. I growled, greedily inhaling another breath.

I lowered myself to where my lips were just above hers. "What has you so turned on?" I felt my lips brush hers as I spoke.

Her next word sent my body into such a frenzy I wasn't sure who was in control. "You," she grabbed me behind my head, connecting our lips.

I was lost in everything that was Bella. She nibbled my bottom lip, begging for entrance. And who the hell am I to deny my imprint? We both moaned at the feeling of our tongues touching, creating a dance of their own.

Much like I had done earlier, Bella flipped me, so she was once again straddling me. Bella ground her hips into mine, my thin shorts making it so I could feel her warmth seeping through.

My hands moved on their own, moving to her hips. They moved with her, as she found a slow, steady rhythm grounding against my hips. _This woman is going to be the death of me._

**BPOV**

My wolf was howling at the moon and dry humping something. She put me in a frisky mood. Okay, I can't just blame her.

I was currently straddling Jared, and grinding my hips into him. I wanted him, all of him, and judging from the bulge in his shorts, he wanted me to.

I ran my hands down his chest to the bottom of his t-shirt, and bringing my hands back up. His shirt followed my hands, and I moaned at the feeling of his warm skin against my hands.

I felt Jared leaning up, so I pushed myself up. Jared crossed his arms over his chest, before grabbing the end of his shirt and pulling it up.

My eyes followed that damn shirt. It was a blessing and a curse all mixed in one. The clenching of his muscles was heavenly, but damn if that man wasn't going slow. I felt a growl build in my chest from his slowness.

"Eager baby?" Jared asked.

"Shut up." I groaned. He finally, _finally, _pulled his shirt over his head. I hungrily drank in the sight of him.

I knew that all of the guys were muscled, but since I phased, Leah and I ran different patrols. It gave us a sense of privacy from the male pack. But damn!

I raked my hands down Jared's chest, earning a hiss from him when my fingernails skimmed his skin.

My eyes stayed trained on my hands, moving down his chest, over his belly button, down to the sprinkling of hair leading to my treasure.

I brushed my fingertips over the trail, as images hit me. My hands automatically flew back to my own body. I inhaled a deep breath, letting it calm me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I could hear the concern in his voice. How was he going to react to this? Was he going to see me as a prude, or inexperienced and not want me?

"I… uh… well…." I stumbled. I felt my cheeks warm up, while I glared little daggers at the trail.

"Bella…" I looked up from the pain in Jared's voice. I didn't want to cause him more pain then I already had.

"I've only been with one person." I looked back down at my hands. He remained silent for a while, causing me to look up. I saw a smile playing at his lips and was confused. What the fuck is he smiling about?

"Bella….." I didn't have time to question him before I was tackled. I felt the air being pushed out of my lungs, only to be replaced with the scent of Jared.

He was on his hands and knees hovering over me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down on me. When he finally pulled away, I gasped for breath.

"Bella, please, don't feel embarrassed to tell me anything. I love you, nothing with change that." I smiled, trying to bring his swollen lips to my own.

"Bella! Jared!" I groaned at the voice of Leah.

"What?" I yelled, letting my irritation seep into my words. Jared winced, burying his head into my neck. I chuckled and mumbled a silent apology by kissing his ear.

"We picked up a scent." Both Jared and I jumped up, running to the door. I flung it open to see a messy Leah. _I guess she got interrupted to._

"Where?" Jared asked. I smiled at my imprint. He really was a great man, stepping up when he didn't need to be. I couldn't believe I was so stupid to fight him. I groaned as I felt a slight pain in my head.

"Bella!" I snapped to Leah with deadly eyes.

"Jared went to help the guys. Let's go!" Before I could say anything she was gone. Fuck! I had zoned out thinking of Jared.

I sighed before following Leah's scent out the front door and behind the house. I found her clothes in a messy pile, and stripping letting my clothes join hers. I felt my body vibrate, bones breaking and resetting into the animal I was. Voices filled my head immediately.

_"Who is it?"_

_"Is it a scent anyone has smelled before?"_

_"Why is it by the boarder?"_

_"Did anyone see it?"_

I growled, gaining everyone's attention. _"The scent is a couple of hours old. We'll keep an eye on it, I don't recognize the scent and from your thoughts, none of you do either. So, everyone phase back and relax. It's the only time you'll have if this scent comes back. Leah, you and I will run for now."_

Leah bowed her head, letting me know she was going to run with me. I felt everyone shift back, leaving Leah and myself to our own thoughts. We ran silently, letting the events of tonight absorb and play through our minds.

That is until an image of Paul throwing me against the wall of the La Push grocery store flashed in my head.

_"__What the fuck?"_ I screeched.

_"__Oops, sorry."_ Leah giggled in my head. I rolled my eyes at her but remained silent. I groaned when more mini porn shots ran through my mind.

_"__Leah! You are a dirty little bitch."_ I laughed. I couldn't help it, and she laughed with me.

_"Ah, wait until you get some of the wolf dick. Your wolf with scream at you until you give in, and once you do, she'll never leave her mate alone."_

I groaned. I didn't want to have this discussion. She finally thought about something else, taking her mind away from the porn shots. I was very thankful.

The sun was starting to come up, and we hadn't come across any more scents. I told Leah to head home and get a couple hours of rest; I was going to do the same.

I ran towards home, phased before slipping on one of Jake's t-shirts. I ran in the back door, before taking a quick shower and heading to bed. As soon as my head hit my pillow, images of Jared throwing me against a wall, colored the back of my eyelids. Maybe we will give Paul and Leah a run for the porn show.

I awoke feeling refreshed and ready for the couple of hours I had before having to patrol again. I rolled out of bed and quickly got dressed. I padded out to the kitchen to see a note from Jake.

_Bella,_

_We all went to the beach. Jared wanted you to get some sleep, but said he's waiting for you. And for the love of God, don't keep him waiting. – Jake_

I felt myself get giddy and ran out the door. Screw food, I had Jared. _I bet he tastes better anyway._

Running the short distance to the beach, I noticed everything from the party was cleaned up. I spotted the guys playing football and felt my body being tugged. I let it pull me, knowing where it was leading me to.

I tackled Jared, making him fall and pulling me along with him.

"I thought this was touch football!" He chuckled.

"Hmm, I'm not playing with a football." I murmured, before kissing him.

"Awww, they finally kissed!" Leah screeched. I broke the kiss, throwing her an evil smirk, before returning to the kiss.

Jared wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I moaned from his touch, I would never grow tired of it.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard Kim and sighed. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her, and from the painful groan from Jared, he wasn't either.

"Go away, Kim." I said simply, while pulling myself from the ground. I reached my hand out to Jared, offering to help him up. I felt something smack me and looked to see Kim standing there, quite smug I might add.

"Did you just hit me?" She nodded and moved between Jared and I. I growled and saw fear flash in her eyes. Good, a good ass beating shall come to the bitch that stands between me and my imprint.

"Kim, get over it." Jared said, standing up and moving around her. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me from the beach. "Let's go guys. We can fuck around at my house."

We were halfway up the beach when I heard this blood-curdling scream. For a pack of wolves, you'd think one of us, _just one_, would have heard what was going on behind us.

It all happened so fast. I heard running, screaming, and a clink of something. "He's mine you fucking bitch!" and then the slice of my skin and warm liquid oozing out.

I turned around and saw Kim standing there, with a knife in her hand pointed at me. The knife was small, but sharp, with my red blood smeared on the blade. I glowed, my wolf was going to come out and meet this dumb fuck standing in front of me.

"He's not yours now, nor will he ever be." I stated deadly. Everyone around me got quiet, waiting to see what their Alpha was going to do.

"He is mine. He was mine before you came here, and before you tricked him! You brainwashed him! You're the devil itself."

I laughed. This chick had lost it, and needed white padded walls. I couldn't help myself, I hit her. I smiled as I heard the crunching sound of her nose breaking. She did after all fucking cut me.

"Take her fucking ass to the council. I'm tired of dealing with her and she's fucking crazy." Quil and Embry rushed forward with too eager of smiles and took her to the council. She kicked and screamed the whole time, but she should be lucky. If it was up to my wolf, she'd be dead. The council would be far easier on her.

* * *

Ok, so worth the wait or no? You got a little bit of Jared/Bella action *hides* Be sure to check out the website I work on and suggest an author you would like to see an interview for! www . theluvnv . com Hope to see ya there!


	25. Chapter Twentytwo

**Alrighty, here it is. I've re-done this chapter so many times. This hasn't been Beta'd. I wanted to get it up before I changed my mind and redid it all again. Remember to vote on my profile for the sex scene. Enjoy!**

I smiled as Jared grabbed my hand, pulling us after the pack and Kim. My arm felt like it was on fire; an electric current running through my body. I would never tire of the feeling of Jared's skin on mine.

Jared pulled me in for a quick kiss before entering the building. I saw the Elders sitting at the front of the small room, my pack sitting off to the right, and Kim sitting off to the left.

"Bella." Billy greeted.

"Billy." I replied. Even though I knew why he left, it didn't make it any easier knowing that he still left. It was going to take a long time, if ever, before I would be able to move on from that part of my life.

I smelt a faint smell of wolf, one that I hadn't smelt before and looked around. I watched as an older guy walked over to Kim, and looked at her with sadness.

"Kims father." Jared whispered. I felt a shiver work its way from my toes to the top of my head, and saw a smirk playin at Jared's lips. _Oh, those lips!_

Jared's nostrils flared, and I blushed, causing Billy to clear his throat. _Opps! Not the time to get turned on Bella! _

"We have been called to have this meeting due to present events that are not or were not handeled correctly. It has come to my attention that Isabella Dwyer-Black has been harmed by Kim Blackfoot." I wanted to growl at the last name I had to take. It was brought up by the Elders when I became Alpha that it might, perhaps, be easier for me to take the Black name. But as you know by now, I'm a stubborn ass. I added Black onto Dwyer to get the Elders to back the fuck off.

"Kim, what you have done is a serious crime. You have harassed Jared Call, and injured Isabella Dwyer-Black. This can not be overlooked, nor will it. Is there anything you would like to say?"

Kim sniffled, acting all innocent, and said, "She threatened me, on many occasions." I growled, and Kim looked at me. Good, the bitch looked scared.

"How has she threatened you?" Old Quil asked.

"At the senior party, she threatened to kill me, and just tonight threatened to beat me up." She let out a sob and I was even more ready to kill her.

"I want it on the record, that I, myself, have witnessed no such thing. What I have witnessed is Kim egging Bella on, and Bella telling Kim to leave. When Kim did no such thing I stepped in and forced her to leave." Billy said with authority. "It is my recommendation that Kim be moved to the Mekah rez to be with her mother."

A smile played at my lips. Maybe she would be forced to leave before I would get my hands on her.

"But I don't like my mother!" Kim yelled.

"Then you shouldn't have messed with Queen Bitch huh." I seethed.

"Wow, you did this! All of this! You are jealous that I'll get Jared and you'll be stuck with nothing but your self pity. Your just a jealous bitch! You don't desearve Jared anyway, you'll just kill him."

I lunged towards her, really tired of her mouth. I landed on her with a loud _thump_. She was writhing below me, trying to get free. I grabbed her hair and pulled her up so I could whisper in her ear.

"By the time I'm done with you, your going to wish you had kept your mouth fucking shut!"

As soon as I said it, she head butted me. I growled at the slight pain annoyance and the fact that the bitch was going to fight. But I was all for it.

"Ahh, you want to play I see." I growled at her. I shoved her face to the side so she couldnt head butt me again.

"Fuck off bitch."

"Ahh I was quite enoying myself. I finally found something your good at! You are some what fun to play with."

"Is that what you say to everyone? Go to parties, play with em, then kill em, you fucking blackwiddow. Ya, I know all about your ways. Your no good for Jared and will only end up killing him." She sneered.

"Well, if she kills me, at least I'll die a happy man." Jared chuckled. Kims eyes went large and I smirked at her before looking at Jared.

"That you will baby." I purred to him. I watched his eyes darken and smelt my own arrousal. The pack and elders looked to be getting a little edgy.

I turned back to Kim and really looked at her. She was actually kind of pretty. Her body is small framed, but toned. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost mud colored. If you take away the fact that she was after my imprint, oh and don't forget crazy, she might be pretty cool. Minus all that, and the imprint, Jared might have liked her.

This shocked me, causing me to stand up, and look around. My pack was looking at me like I was losing my mind, the elders stood there, confused. I looked at Jared, and saw nothing but love and respect in his eyes.

It was that moment that I knew. I just knew, that no matter what, Jared would always stand with me. Not in front of, or behind me, but beside me, as my equal. I didn't need to play Kim's petty little game, even though I really wanted to kill the bitch.

I walked over to Jared, my eyes locked with him. I sighed as he layed a soft, gentle kiss on my forehead. I felt a soft nod, and then we were walking.

Snuggled into Jared's side I felt loved, safe and content. Sure with James I felt loved, and safe, but I always wanted more. More of what, I'm not sure. Hell it could have just been more sex, more alone time, who knows, I just wanted more. With Jared, everything I felt was enough. The only more left was to get married, raise a family and grow old together.

I shocked myself thinking about having a family. I have never wanted kids, never thought about them, never cared for them. But with Jared, the thought of kids came easily, natural.

"What's running through that head of yours?" I looked up at Jared and smiled.

"Oh, nothing. Just glad that the Kim problem is taken care of." I laughed when I felt Jared shiver.

"You and me both. So now what?"

"Well, we were in middle of a game." Jake pipped up from behind us. I couldn't help but smile when I remembered tackeling Jared.

"True." I giggled. I nodded my head, watching the guys take off for the beach.

"So..." Leah drug on when we sat down.

"So...?"

"Oh come on! Don't make me spell it out!"

"Fine, don't spell it out, just tell me." I told her looking innocently.

She growled, and huffed before finally saying, "You guys look really close. Have you marked eachother yet?"

I felt myself blush, not wanting to have this conversation, but knowing I was stuck here.

"No, we haven't even had sex yet." I rushed out.

"What!" Leah screeched. The guys stopped playing, Jake and Paul running into eachother. "Sorry." She said, rolling her eyes.

"You heard me." I said a lot quieter then she had.

"Wow, Paul and I can't keep our hands off eachother." I faked covered my ears. I saw how much they couldn't keep their hands off eachother, I didnt need to hear it as well.

"Speaking off." I looked at Leah, then the guys. She got my idea and we both stood up. When the guys werent paying attention, we took off after them. We knocked them into the ocean, tackeling them.

It didnt take long before the rest of the pack joined in. Leah and I played war a couple of times, which I won. I mean face it, I'm alpha so that makes me stronger, plus when your sitting on the shoulders of La Push's eye candy, yeah well that don't help either.

Leah and I got out of the water and watched the guys tackel and wrestle eachother. I'm pretty sure we were both hot and bothered. I licked my lips when Jared came walking towards me. I wanted to take my toungue and just taste that water rolling down his tonned body.

From the growl I heard from Jared, I'm sure he was thinking the same thing. I jumped up and went running towards him. He caught me with no problems, grabbing me under my ass and lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and placed a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"Hey baby." He murmmured.

"Hey yourself." I sighed. When he tightened his arms around me, I felt how excited I had made him, and ground myself harder against him.

"Don't start something you wont finish." He growled.

"Who said I wasn't going to fnish?" I purred.

I took a deep breath, wanting to inhale the smell of Jared. What I got was a familiar scent, but it deffiantly was not Jared. My body froze, my bones locking in and not moving.

"Baby what..." I felt the growl in Jared's chest and knew he smelt it to.

"Another leech?" Leah asked coming to stand beside me.

"No, human. And I know exactly who it is."


	26. Chapter Twentythree

**Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. Yeah, real life fucking sucks. Between finals for school, my grandmother coming down *again* with cancer, and of course the Equine Herpes Flu going horse to horse, yeah I've been busy.**

**This chapter is a little shorter, and this is unedited, so forgive any mistakes. If this chapter doesn't make sense at the end, please go re-read chapters one and three, as those should help you, if not, just message me. I promise I wont bite... well to hard anyways :D. Enjoy!**

_I took a deep breath, wanting to inhale the smell of Jared. What I got was a familiar scent, but it defiantly was not Jared. My body froze, my bones locking in and not moving._

_"Baby what..." I felt the growl in Jared's chest and knew he smelt it to._

_"Another leech?" Leah asked coming to stand beside me._

_"No, human. And I know exactly who it is._

I took off running, my nose leading the way. Once my body felt safe enough to phase, my body exploded. It was second nature to me now.

I ran through the forest, my paws _thumping_ against the ground. I heard my pack catching up behind me, and pushed myself faster.

"_Bella! Wait up!"_ I growled, ignoring my brother.

I felt myself weaving in and out of the trees, the scent being scattered all over. My muscles bunched and released with every turn and curve of the trees. My paw ripped into the ground below me, sending the scent of fresh tilled dirt through my nostrils.

I growled, losing the one scent that I wanted. I pushed myself off of the nearest tree, rocketing myself forward and even farther ahead of my pack.

I pushed through some tall grass and came to a skidding halt in the middle of a meadow. I could smell her, but couldn't see her. I narrowed my eyes, searching all over. I heard a whimper, and slowly walked forward. For once in my life, I was scared of what I would see. I knew the smell, and I could smell blood. I whimpered when I saw her. Blood was caked all over her face, her leg was bent at a weird, unhealthy angel. She looked sad, broken.

I felt my eyes fill with tears that I knew would fall, no matter how much I fought it. I whimpered again, causing her to look up at me, and scramble back. My heart broke, of course she would be afraid of me.

"_Turn around, I'm gonna phase back." _I looked over my shoulder making sure my pack turned away. I felt my bones crack, and break back into my human body. I heard a gasp, and looked to see her swollen eyes trying to go as big as saucers.

Jared nudged my shoulder, looking down at his leg. I smiled, pulled his t-shirt from around it and pulling it on over my naked body.

I slowly walked over towards her, gauging her reactions. She kept looking between me and Jared, shaking her swollen head.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you." I got down on my knees, making myself her size and slowly worked closer to her.

Once I got close enough, she looked at me, really looked at me. I saw her body relax, just a little bit, before she flung herself at me. "Bella!"

"It's ok, I'm going to keep you safe." I promised.

"Aw, isn't that sweet. Best friends reunited." I growled, whipping my body around as I came face to face with James.

"You!" I growled. I should have fucking known.

"Yes, me indeed. I couldn't have you, so I brought the one person I knew you would try to save. She's the one person I knew you would come for, no matter what. She was the only way to get what I wanted."

I growled. "And what is it you want?"

He looked around, acting thoughtful for a second. "You will love it, I promise."

"Nothing you have to offer will cause me to love it, or you." I spat.

He _tsked _me as if I were a small child. I hated that shit, and he knew it. "Oh, you'll love this." I raised my eyebrow at him, slowly making my way towards him, making sure to keep between him and her. "I want you to come back with me."

"What makes you think I want to?" I heard my pack growl and I shot them a look. That's all it took, the slightest distraction. James had moved to her, and had her held up. She whimpered, trying to move away from his cold, solid body. I growled at him, and felt my body start to vibrate.

"Well, let's put this simply. If you don't come with me, she dies. That's your choice, it's that simple."

I growled, not liking the position I was put in. If I made a wrong move, she could die. I couldnt do that to my best friend, or more like my old best friend. I heard my brother whimper, and looked at him.

I saw fear, hate, love and a million other emotions floating in his chocolate eyes. I followed his line of sight, straight to her. Jake took a step forward, and I growled my warning at him.

"Watch it pup. It won't take much to kill the pathetic human." James growled. I saw his eyes shift to black, and knew it would only take a half second for him to kill her.

I slowly took a step forward, keeping my eyes on James. I had to protect her, even if it was with my own life. My brother loved her, and I didn't want him to risk his life. I knew the imprint, how it felt, how to handle it, he didn't.

"Fine, I'll go." I sighed. I heard my pack growl at me. "This is my concern, non of yours." I growled. I saw hurt in Jared's eyes, and prayed he saw that I would return in mine. I would fight until my life ended to make it back to him. He bowed his head, before turning away. My heart broke into a million pieces, as he turned his back on me.

"Let her go, I want her safe before I'll go anywhere with you." James nudged her towards the pack. I tried to convey with my eyes that she was safe, nothing to worry about. James's cold hand wrapped around my warm arms causing me to flinch away from him.

"Don't even try it. Any of you follow, and I'll kill Bella and come back for her." He growled.

I bowed my head, following beside James. I felt like I was betraying Jared in every way possible. I followed him for about twenty miles before I finally said anything.

"Why?" James stopped and looked at me.

"Why what?"

"Why me? Why did you use her to get me?"

He thought about his answer before answering. "I could say it's because I love you. I could say it's because I miss you."

"But it would all be nothing but fucking lies." I spat.

"Hmm, maybe moving here was good for you. You finally broke out of your shell, which will only make this that much more fun. The real reason I wanted you, you killed my mate, so I'm going to kill you."

I probably should have flinched, but all I did was feel my anger rising. "Oh that fucking red headed bitch. I'm pretty sure she got what she deserved, the same as you."

"My dear, my still standing. I will still be standing at the end of today, however you and your _mate _won't be."

My anger flared. "Don't bring him into it, or mark my words, I will kill you."

James let out a crazy laugh. _Yeah, I'm pretty sure the mother fucker lost his damned mind. _"You couldn't hurt me even if you tried. Your a pathetic woman who lets her feelings get in the way."

I felt my bones vibrate, and the fire course through me. I growled, feeling my body fall forward, my muscles bunching.

"So you want to play?" James taunted me. _Not the thing to do asswipe. _

I circled around him, waiting for the opening that I could just end this. We circled for what seemed like ever, before he lost his concentration. I lept forward, landing on his chest. He fell to the ground, the sound echoing through the forest.

"You stupid fucking bitch." He wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me tight. I whimpered as I felt my paw begin to brake.

We rolled around, James straddling me. I swiped my paw up and across his face, liking the sound it made. I tried rolling us, pushing with all my might. James was bigger then me, always had been, and today he was proving so.

"_Baby, I'm coming." _I wanted to sigh in relief, but all I felt was fury. I got my hind legs up under James before shoving him off. I jumped to my feet, watching as he flew into the tree. I heard James yell as the tree gave out, and buckled to the forest floor. I didn't give him a chance to recover before I pounced, landing on top of him. I growled, placing my teeth at his neck.

My teeth ripped threw the stone, the sound of metal being ripped apart. I cringed, wanting to cover my ears.

The sickly sweet smell burned my eyes and nostrils as I stared at the ground where James's head lay. I phased back, not sure what I was going to do. I didn't have a lighter on me.

My question was answered as my pack came through the trees. Jared moved forward, pulling a lighter out and throwing it on what was left of James. The venom caught, causing purple black smoke to raise into the air. I snuggled into Jared's chest, watching the flames rise.

I pulled my attention away when I heard a giggle. I looked to see her slide off of Jake, before she limped over to me. I raised my eyebrow at Jared, he simply whispered that the elders gave her some "happy weed."

"Enjoy yourself?" I asked.

"I did. Have you ever rode one?" She screeched. I laughed, shaking my head no. Jake came running out behind the tree in his cut off shorts. I sighed.

"Have you two been introduced?" They stared at eachother, all googley eyes and whatnot. _Yeah, pretty sure I just threw up a little bit. _

"Jake, meet Jami. Jami, I would like you to meet my little brother Jake."


	27. Chapter TwentyFour

**This chapter hasn't been edited, so all mistakes are mine. So we have come to the end of Fates Winding Road. With only the epi left, I'm sad to see this story end. Bella and Jared have had many ups and downs, and this chapter just proves it. So for all the excited readers out there, for a sneak peak at the epi I'm gonna do a lil contest thingy. I want to see what you guys think of this story... in ways of a banner or video. For any questions, don't be afraid to ask. Unlike Bella I wont bite... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Before I became a wolf, I never wanted to settle down and get married. I got flipped a lot of shit because I wasn't a player, but I wasn't wanting to settle down.

But then, I phased, became a wolf. Nothing changed in the way I felt, I simply didn't want to settle down, or in the new case, imprint on someone.

But then Bella blew into my life. She was a huge pain in all our asses. It got to were we wanted to avoid her at all costs.

Then I imprinted. I couldn't hate her, or keep thinking I didn't want to imprint. From the moment I imprinted, I loved her with all that I am.

I thought that I wouldn't hurt a day in my life, but I was wrong.

The pleading look in her eyes killed me as she stood next to James. I couldn't keep looking at her as her words _"Fine, I'll go" _kept playing through my mind. I shook my head, trying and failing, to get those words gone. I turned around and walked away, knowing if I stayed looking at her, I wouldn't be able to let her go.

I ignored the words that were flying around. I ignored everything, except the emptiness I felt. My chest felt like it was caving in, ready to shatter.

I heard and felt the cracking of my bones as my body changed forms and pushed myself even more. I growled as a movie played through my mind.

_"So you want to play?" James taunted me. Not the thing to do asswipe._

_I circled around him, waiting for the opening that I could just end this. We circled for what seemed like ever, before he lost his concentration. I lept forward, landing on his chest. He fell to the ground, the sound echoing through the forest._

_"You stupid fucking bitch." He wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me tight. I whimpered as I felt my paw begin to brake._

_We rolled around, James straddling me. I swiped my paw up and across his face, liking the sound it made. I tried rolling us, pushing with all my might. James was bigger then me, always had been, and today he was proving so._

"Baby, I'm coming!" I yelled through my thoughts. I would kill the fucker if he hurt her again. I felt my muscles bunch tight and release as I pushed myself faster then I ever had before.

Other pack members joined me, all cheering their Alpha on as she got her hind legs up under James and shoved him off.

By the time we got to them, I quickly phased back. Bella was looking at James's mangled body, looking lost. I grabbed the lighter out of my shorts pocket and lit it, throwing it into the pile of vampire flesh. The venom caught, making a purlpish smoke dance towards the sky.

I wanted to fucking purr as Bella snuggled into my chest, making herself at home. This is where she belongs. I wrapped my arms around her, never wanting to let her go again.

We were in our own world until a giggle pulled us back to the present. The human girl Bella had saved, slid off of Jake's wolf-body, before she slowly limped over to Bella. Bella raised her eyebrow at me in question, and I remember that Jake was taking her to the elders. I mouthed happy weed to Bella, and a knowing look passed over her face. Yeah, we've all had that happy weed at some point to help with the pain.

"Enjoy yourself?" Bella asked.

"I did. Have you ever rode one?" She screeched. Bella laughed, shaking her head no. _Oh baby, that's gonna change._

Jake came running out behind the tree in his cut off shorts.

"Have you two been introduced?" They stared at each other, all googly eyes and immediately knew why Bella had saved this human girl. Her brother would like basically died if she had.

"Jake, meet Jami. Jami, I would like you to meet my little brother Jake."

"I didn't know you had a brother!" Jami yelled. We all chuckled.

"Well we didn't know he had one either until Jake got snoopy." I laughed when Jake gave me a small glare.

"I was not snooping. I was cleaning out that damn room from going off on Sam." Jake replied before pulling Jami into his arms and walking off.

We all slowly followed behind him, heading in the direction of town. I pulled Bella into my side, secretly taking sniffs at her once in a while.

"Are you smelling me?" Bella giggled. _Ok so not to secretly. _

"What if I am?"

She didn't respond, she just wrapped her arms around me a little tighter. I almost lost her today, and those were not thoughts that I want floating in my head.

We got back to Bella and Jake's house and settled in. Jami got the proper care she needed, and then we settled in and told her about what she had witnessed today. Scary thing is, she laughed and said it was cool. She didn't seem scared, only excited. We spent the rest of the night talking before slowly drifting off to our own homes.

I felt a growl growing in my chest, threatening to escape. I knew there was a hardness in my eyes, but at this point in time, I didn't really care.

Two weeks. Two fucking weeks Bella has been like this. She closed herself off from not only me, but fucking everyone! She only ran patrols on her own, making Leah decide who ran what. She hasn't spoken to me, or her friend Jami.

I was starting to get really pissed. I was past the point of worry. When I knew she wasn't going to cut herself anymore, I stopped being worried and moved past it.

She wouldn't see anyone, and the only reason I'm looking at her now is because I fallowed her ass. She sat on the highest cliff in La Push. No humans even tried to come up here, only the pack.

"Bella." I growled. I sighed as she flinched away from the sound of my voice. "Baby, please talk to me."

Silence...

"Baby, your killing me." That got a reaction. Bella lifted her eyes to mine. My heart broke with the tears that are swimming around, threatening to fall.

"I'm a horrible person." She sobbed. I scratched my head, beyond confused.

"Your far from it." I spoke softly.

"How can you say that?" She screamed. "At one point I loved James. He was the only person I wanted. But it was so easy to kill him. How could I kill someone I love?"

Yeah, she said love, as in present. I almost bent over to pick my shattered heart from the cliffs ground. I was tired of always competing with James. He was fucking dead, she was my soul mate, but that didn't make her happy. She would always pick him it seemed.

I turned away, pretty damn sure my tail was tucked between my legs. I would have to talk to Leah about leaving the rez. I would not be in the same place with Bella, I'd rather kill myself.

"I don't ever want to be put in that position again. I couldn't kill you. It would be like killing myself." Bella whispered. I stopped, almost tripping over myself.

"You wouldn't ever be put in that position." I spoke back.

"I didn't think I would be put in that position with James, and I was. I killed him." She sniffled.

"Damn it Bella!" I yelled. "So you fucking killed him, big deal. Get over it! You can't have both of us, and I will not compete with a dead vampire. So fucking pick, or else I'll pick for you!" I lost control. I couldn't believe I just said that.

Before I could even blink, Bella was in my face. I felt the sharp sting as my cheek moved sideways.

"How dare you!" I saw her hand this time, and grabbed it before she could hit me.

"Hit me again, I fucking dare you." I saw the fire in her eyes, I knew the passion bubbling. I pulled her to me, kissing her roughly. I forced my tongue between her lips, and smirked as she whimpered against me.

I heard the sound of shredding before I could comprehend that we were stripping each other of our clothing. I growled when Bella stood in front of me naked, and the scent of her arousal hit my nostrils.

There was going to be nothing sweet about this. This is what we needed. I trailed my hands from her neck, down her back until I firmly grabbed her ass, lifting her up. Her sweet center rubbed against my hard dick and we both moaned.

Bella started moving her hips around me before using her arms around my neck to lift herself up. She aligned herself with me, and I fought the growl that wanted to escape. I, however, couldn't hold my hips back from jerking upwards. I easily slid into her, and the fucking world exploded. Everything in the world felt right.

I stumbled around until I found leverage on a nearby tree. Bella growled, her alpha wolf wanting to be in charge.

"I don't think so baby." I mumbled. Her head fell on my shoulder, both of us panting and ready to fall over the edge. I felt the muscles in my stomach tightening, followed by the tightening in my balls.

"So... close... harder." Bella moaned.

I pumped into her harder. Her pussy tightened around my dick and knew any second the world would shatter.

"Bite." I ground out.

I felt the pain and pleasure in my shoulder, before placing my mouth at Bella's neck and shoulder junction.

I sank my teeth into her, feeling my body release.

Coming down off our highs, we licked each others necks, sealing our bites with our scent. I slowly lowered Bella to the ground, whimpering when I fell out of her. That center was home, and I would die a happy man if never had to leave the warmth of it.

Bella giggled, pulling me back to earth.

"What's so funny?"

"I have cum running down my leg."

I grabbed Bella up, throwing her over my shoulder. She squealed when I smacker her bare ass, and retaliated by smacking my ass. I growled and took off running.

When the end of the cliff met my feet, I pulled Bella in front of me.

"I love you." I yelled as we started our free fall off the cliff.

"I love you more." Bella replied kissing me.

I knew as we were falling, that everything would be alright. No matter how far we fell in life, we would hang on to each other and never let go.


End file.
